He is my master
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, in search of a maid found Sakura Mikan, a cold hearted girl, can events change them? new pen name
1. Prologue

**

* * *

author's notes: hmm... my second fan fic??? wahhh... if you haven't read my first please read it**

**star from heaven**

**nn ok... please enjoy... ja ne minna!nn**

**xXHE IS MY MASTERXx**

**Summary: Hyuuga Natsume is known to be the famous Kuro Neko in Gakuen Alice that has no servant. Sakura Mikan is known to be Shiro Neko that has no Master yet… what could happen?**

**I-PROLOGUE**

Gakuen Alice, school for gifted people that have powers. Known to be the highest class of school for people who have Alice. What else do we know? Oh there are 5 different classes namely Active, Technology, Dangerous Abilities, special Abilities and Latent type. Each student has his/her room depending on the star rank.

the star ranks are of the following: Special star or top star , 3-star, 2-star, 1-star and no star. Allowances, food and other things follow the star rank. People without stars are called to be trouble makers or problem students. Top star or special stars are considered to be the most intelligent or the people who does missions or those who can control their Alices properly.

allowances are of the following:

**top star**-300 rabbits,

**3 star**- 100 rabbits,

**2 star**- 50 rabbits,

**1 star**- 30 rabbits and;

**no star**- 5 rabbits

Hmm... not a bad system eh?

But in this story... there's a lot of change people... a lot of change...

Gakuen Alice is divided into two campuses; One the **Higher Gakuen** and Two the **Lower Gakuen**.

Let's start from comparing Higher Gakuen from Lower Gakuen.

* * *

**xXHigher GakuenXx**

Higher Gakuen students recieve special treatment. Far more special than what you can think of. Students that study there are considered to be spoiled Brats, prodigal sons, bitches, arrogant bastards and snobbish people. Teachers are sweet or trying to be sweet when they want to. Of course their sweetness depends if you are more rich than the other students or if their family is generous in giving 'donations'.

Their rooms are big. And when I say _big_, i mean big. Their rooms are full of elegance and air of pride. A chandelier hangs up on the ceiling. The curtains are beautifully colored and made up of heavy satins and cloths. The best kind of furniture sat down on the carpet. A big closet stood inside the marble bathroom as the golden sink gleam in the light. The kitchen was spotless and almost as beautiful as what you can see in the magazines. Surely anybody will kill to get study in The Higher gakuen.

The classrooms were spacious and wide. The seats are actually couches and desks made of fine wood sat in front of the couches. In every room there are only 15 couches. And for every couch a computer's always present.

Food in the Higher Gakuen is really... superb, and when I say superb. Hell it really is; from japanese cusine to french cusine they have it all for the students so that they won't complain. (Students here are realy spoiled, can you imagine Ouran?? nn)

Even the uniforms are designed by great designers that cost over 100 000 yen depending on the cloth that they use. Boys wear dark blue blazers, Black pants and black shoes. They can wear different colors of long sleeves as long as they wear the school necktie.

Girls wear light blue blazers, mid thigh checkered skirts, white knee socks and black shoes. They can also wear different colors of long sleeves as long as they also wear the school necktie.

The fields, courts, labs, auditoriums, gyms, cafeterias and pools are almost 10 times bigger than Lower Gakuen. It's actually a dream school. There is actually a resort inside their campus but really far from the main buildings. They also have a central town where they usually hang out and have fun, do their shoppings and so on. It's perfect, well almost.

there are 3 divisions namely: Elementary, Junior High and Hiigh school.

There are 8 levels in this school. Pre-schools to the 3rd grade are level 1. 4th grade is level 2. 5th grade to 6th grade are level 3. middle school is level 4. 1st year level is level 5. 2nd year level is level 6. 3rd year level is level 7 and 4th year level is is level 8.

People that study in the Higher Gakuen are called **Shujuns or masters**, why? hmm... you'll know later...

* * *

**xXLower GakuenXx**

The lower Gakuen... hmm... if i say low, I mean low. People that study in the Lower Gakuen are scholars or people that have Aices but can't afford higher tuition. People there have smaller rooms and when i say smaller, they're _dead_ smaller. Well you can say that it's normal for normal people. But if you place a Shujun inside their room they will stare at it in disgust.

Their rooms only have a single sized bed, a two seater couch, A 31 inch TV, a mini refrigerator, a closet with many drawers, a small bathroom but it doesn't stink for heaven's sake, no. They also have a computer in each room because they are smart.

The food there are normal and... tasty. It really depends on the cook's mood, so sometimes they'll eat half cooked, over cooked, or not even cooked food. They have 2 cafeterias. People at the same level eat with the same level. They wash their own plates and utensils, clean the school grounds and the class rooms. They look like maids actually.

They also have courts, pools, gyms Labs and school facilities but not as grand as the Higher gakuen. Their class rooms are smaller and less spacious. 20 people can fit inside 1 classroom. The teachers are well normal, hang out with the students. Yeah... they do. They act normal.

Their uniforms are really different from the higher Gakuen. There are also 8 levels and 3 divisions in The Lower Gakuen. The uniforms are based on the rankings. In every level there are 3 sub-levels namely class A, B and C.

class A is known to be the higest sub-level because they are the smartest among everybody in their level. They can control their Alices properly and go to missions for the school.

class B is known to be the average level. they can control their Alices but sometimes they fail to control it.

class C is known to be the worst section. Trouble makers actually.

Class A wears Blood red blazers, mid thigh checkered skirts, black socks and shoes. They can wear whatever color of long sleeves they want as long as they wear the necktie. The necktie is also called a tracker. Class B wears black blazers, white long sleeves and so on. Class C wears deep green Blazers and all's the same as Class B.

The allowances are based on their sub-levels. Class A recieves 300 rabbits, B recieves 200 rabbits and C recieves 100 rabbits.

people that study here are called Jochus or servants.

* * *

Now the system of Alice Gakuen:

1. Each Shujun should have their own Jochu that will be their personal assistant, maid, servant or 'little play things' as male shujuns call them.

2. Each jochu can only serve one master and he/ she will remain loyal to him/ her until the contract's finished.

3. Shujuns may place their marks on their servants like marks, rings or earrings...

4. Jochus do whatever their Shujuns say. what they say, they get.

5. Jochus can't change their masters. Only the masters have the right to change their jochus if they're tired of them.

6. Jochus that don't have Shujuns should work for extra money for miscellaneous fees.

7. Jochus can't say anything bad to their masters, they can't curse them or say foul words.

8. Shujuns can do whatever they want to their Jochus... (hmm... nasty...)

9. Jochus can be promoted to Jochujuns which means Serving Masters... (you;ll know what they are next time)

**10. Jochus can't fall in love with Shujuns and vice versa. Jochus are for Jochus while Shujuns are for shujuns.**

Let the story start...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hMM... HOW'D IT GO? I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE MY STORY... REVIEWS PLEASE... BE NICE TO ME I'M NEW HERE... THANKS...**

**HOPE THAT YOU'LL READ THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA! JA!**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**


	2. Meet the Shujuns!

**xXHe is my MasterXx**

**Author's notes: eh... hmmm many reviews... umm firt of all I want to thank everybody that reviewed... hmm... what else about this freakin' story.. it's actually inspired by MasterXMaid... sorry if i don't have the originality...**

**Meiko Kairi- umm... actually i watched he is my master before i wrote this chapter...**

**Animefreak94296929-what's honey honey drops site??? i dunno that site...**

**PangstaAlexXo-xur...**

**Bacaforeva- xur**

**Sayopiyo- ive read one of ur stories somewhere... thanks**

**tuticuttie- thanks xur...**

**Kradraven-umm ok... thanks**

**ladalada- thanks...**

**Juliette FOx- thanks**

**ummm since i cant handle it anymore the other reviewers will be thanked after this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Hyuuga Natsume is known to be the famous Kuro Neko in Gakuen Alice that has no servant. Sakura Mikan is known to be the famous Shiro neko that has no master. What could happen?**

**II: Meet the Shujuns**

Let me give you the list of Shujuns...

Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Imai Hotaru, Yumi Koko, Andou Tsubasa, Ogasawara Nonoko, Hijiri Yoichi, Shouda Sumire, Imai Subaru, Tonoichi...and Sakurano. (I forgot their freakin' surnames...)

Let's start describing Hyuuga Natsume first...

Hyuuga Natsume is known to be the richest student in Higher Gakuen. He has powers over the teachers, staffs, students, girls, jochus and jochujuns. He is known to be a playboy, an arrogant jerk and he likes to beat up innocent people. He is seventeen years old. He is known to be the _only_ **'flame caster'** in the school, he has cold crimson eyes, black raven hair a fine body and so on. He can actually melt somebody with his eyes. he can capture any girl that he wants. Well except Hotaru of course. He can act sweet but most of the time he acts cold towards other people. He wears earrings known to be alice controllers. HE is also the famous Kuro Neko.

Next Nogi Ruka

Another playboy. He is known to be the **'animal boy'** as Hotaru calls him. He's Hotaru's little toy. He has cool sea blue eyes, Dirty blonde hair and has a fine body too. He is shorter than Natsume by an inch or so. He has Animal Pheromone Alice that can actually control animals. He is one of the school heartthrobs because of his cute smile and gentle eyes. He can also charm any girl he wants with the use of his smile nothing more, nothing less. Ruka is knowwn to be the perdon Hotaru Imai loves to blackmail a lot.

Next Yumi Koko

Yumi Koko is known to be the **'mind reader'**. He can captivate the girls with the use of his sweet smile and gentle light brown eyes. He can read anybody's mind or worse heart. HE can tell his friends who to hit coz he knows who likes Natsume or Ruka or him or Tsubasa. HE is known to be one of the play boys too. He is also 17 years old like Natsume and Ruka.

Next Andou Tsubasa

Certified playboy. 20 years old. known to be the **'shadow caster'** because of his shadow manipulating alice. He has cool turquoise eyes, dark raven hair and fine body. He is the oldest in their group and the one who frequently changes his girlfriend. He is third to the richedt kid in the school and has great powers over otherss.

Ogasawara Nonoko

The blue haired girl and blue eyed girl. She has Alice that can do something with chemicals that i don't know. She is usually the girl who drools over hot boys except Hyuuga and co. She usually make them drink her ghemicals, tablets or whatever to prove that it's safe and normally Koko's her victim. she is 16 years old.

Imai Hotaru

Known to be the **'ice queen'** for her coldness. She never cares for other people and usually blackmails them to get what she wants. Her alice is the alice of invention. she invents things to hit other people or to black mail them. She has cold violet eyes, waist long raven hair and pale figure. She is 16 years old.

Hijiri Yoichi

Natsume's little Kohai or look alike. He likes to glare a lot and curse like Natsume. He has cool green eyes and gray hair. His alice is to call evil spirits, he is an elementary student ans will be Mika's love iterest in some chapters... he is 10 years old.

Shouda Sumire

Known as the 'cat dog alice girl' because of her alice. She like sto flirt with Natsume a lot and only hotaru can stop her. Mikan calls her permy because oh her hair. She has green eyes and green hair that curls at the bottom.

Sakurano, Subaru and Tonoichi

They are student principals. They know Mikan's painful past and somethings like that. They will come in the later chapters...

Hmm... Shujuns are finished...

Now the Jochus: Sakura Mikan, Tobita Yuu, Hirada Misaki, Oyamiya Anna, and Ao Kaito

First Sakura Mikan

Sakura Mikan is known to be the famous Shiro Neko. She usually does missions and so on. Many boys fall in love with her easily but she always turn boys down. She usually act cold towards other people except her so called friends. She has a very painful past that will be revealeds in the later chapters. She has light brown waist long brown hair. Cold chocolate eyes and very nice body. her alice is Multiple

Tobita Yuu

Mikan's closest friend. He ususally saves Mikan if she's in trouble and usually helps her a lot. He is the only one that can control Mikan if she's in her tantrums. He has honey blonde hair, dark brown eyes and cool features. He is one of the students of Class A. His Alice is illusion

Hirada Misaki

Mikan's trustworthy senpai. She has dark red hair and light red eyes. her alice is doppleganging. She is older than Mikan by 3 years. Yuu is also her Kohai. He is 17 years old. She is also a part of class A in another level.

Oyamiya Anna

Mikan's other best friend! she liked to bake Mikan things that she really loves like cakes, cookies... She has some Alice in baking, she has light pink hair, deep blue eyes and a fine body. She is also 16 years old and a part of class A

Ao Kaito

Hmm... this is a new character actually. Another part of Mikan's past. He has been with her since kids so he knows how to control her. He has dark black hair and green eyes. His Alice is controlling. He is actually Mikan's cousin. He loves her so much but usually backs off when she has catfights... coward..

* * *

**author's notes: Ohio Minna! sis ya enjoy? it was kinda boring actually but I have to say all of it so that i won't describe them again... hmmm... thanks for the reviews Ja ne Minna! arigato!**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**


	3. order 1: I am a Jochu

**xXHE is my MasterXx**

**Author's notes: Ohio... Thanks to everybody that gave me reviews... arigato... so lets start!**

**thanks to everybody, hope you'll give me more!!!!**

**enjoy...**

**By the way... I would really like to thank everybody...**

**I can't memorize all your names so... ehehe gomen ne if i can't thank all of you!**

**ladalada, xmiku, bitter-sweet-cherry, lucia 096, cute-azn-angel, juliettefox**

**lilmissmex3, tima9992003, chibi-strawberry neko, Sayo Piyo, crimson fire3, Milcah84**

**annaoj, kradraven, kikyo10, nice lady sakura, Meiko kairi**

**III: I'm a Jochu...**

MIKAN'S POV

Sakura Mikan, yeah that's my name... my freakin' name, I study at Alice Gakuen a prestigious school well... for rich people of course but for me being normal I think this school sucks. I hate their system. powerful people can overcome weak people. powerful people can step on weak people or something like that. I am currently walking inside the Shujuns' campus obviously trying to avoid pesky little bastards who want to possess me. Yes me, Sakura Mikan.

I panted, thanks so much for those annoying boys that I hate. No _loathe_. Fuck them all... fuck them. What's wrong with them, anyways? there are a lot of drooling Jochus they can hire... of all... why me? Why me? I started running again trying to find escape and i found it! I slipped into one of the doors and I gasped. A shujun was in there. She is Imai Hotaru, A Shujun in Level one.

"Ano... Shujun, can I please Hide here for a moment, I... I mean somebody's looking for me outside," I explained coolly. If she says no, I will not care I will hide here no matter what.

"Who are you? Do I know you, Jochu?" She asked she has the same cold voice as mine. I awallowed absorbing the coldness she just gave me. yeah right, I thought.

"Iie Shujun, unfortunately you don't know me." I stated walking towards her. The room was dimly lit. A lightbulb was hanging on top of me lazily moving back and forth.

"Hontou ni, Sakura Mikan?" a smirk played on her lips as she neared me. And there i was face to face with the ice queen.

"A-Ano... how did you- know my name?" I asked as I backed away. I regret my descision in entering this room. She walked towards the other way and hit a button. The room quickly enlightened. I swallowed very hard as I stared at the room.

NORMAL POV

The room quickly enlightened, Imai Hotaru wiped her oily hands with a towel and glared at Mikan.

"You're quite famous, Sakura... many boys want you. if I don't have a maid I _should_ have chosen you." she stated while hitting an invention with a screwdriver.

"Eh... you're a lesbian?" she snorted, Hotaru glared at her.

"No Sakura, do you want to get hit by my upgraded Baka Gun?" she asked raising a small pistol with words engraved ' Baka Gun Version 5.1'

_'5.1? i wonder who gets hit by it most of the time...'_ she swallowed. "No thank you, Imai-shujun." she bowed a bit as she stared outside the window. She barely made it towards the window because of the inventions scattered around. She peeped into the little space looking for the bastards that wanted her.

"How did I became famous?" she asked suddenly, she needs to stay a bit more just to make sure, she doesn't want Persona to hit her again because of over using her alice.

"Many boys want you in our campus, you're quite famous in being the most violent yet beautiful angel. And your dear cousin is my Jochu." she explained without taking her eyes away from the said invention.

"You know Kaito-kun?" she asked quite dumbfounded. Hotaru nodded quietly. "Eh, and what is that freakin' punk told you about me?"

"A lot." she stated

_'lot? lot?'_ her eyes widened._ 'e-even my worst dreams, my nightmares, my past?'_

'Don't think of anything stupid, Don't you have anything to do? I'm getting annoyed with you." she snap coldly.

Mikan pouted at what she said, "How mean of you Imai-shujun." she took hold of the doorknob a vein popping out of her head.

"That's how _we_ treat Jochus." Mikan gaped at her. it was the truth. Shujuns treat Jochus like filth. Filth.

"Well, thank _you_ at least for letting _me_ stay here, Shujun." she snapped before opening the door. Hotaru stared at her. _'like Kaito said, snappish and cold hearted. I like her.'_

**m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m**

"Kaito..." Misaki mumbled quietly as she placed a glass of iced tea in front of her so called Shujun.

"Hn?" he asked sitting down in front of her, they were actually in the Shujuns' pool area. Shujuns were actually swimming, having fun or worse flirting.

"Where's Imai-shujun?" she asked quietly, she was staring at her own Shujun who was shamelessly flirting with middle school girls. She frowned a bit as she glared.

"Don't get jealous Misaki, you know him; a _playboy_." Kaito said smirking evilly. Misaki gave him a 'you didn't answer my question' look.

"Actually she just met my _dear_ cousin." Misaki's eyes widened. "Being chased again by those _assholes_. I hope she hits them all." he added

"Did Imai-shujun found her interesting?" Kaito nodded as he drank some iced tea. Misaki smiled a bit.

'I know she's still around. The tracker's still beeping." she pointed to her necktie. Kaito stared at his too. The tracker tells them if Mikan is near. She is known to be the star Jochu, smart, violent, beautiful and most respected. She often likes to run around the campus and cut classes so Persona installed a tracker to everybody to know where she is.

"Such a pain, I wonder what he will do if he sees her again, hitting boys." Kaito stared at the door. It actually burst open revealing Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru whose eyes were cold, she sent Kaito a look and he immediately stood up and dusted his uniform.

"Ohio, Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Hotaru-sama." the shujuns said standing up and bowing down.

"Ohio, Hyuuga-shujun, Nogi-shujun, Imai-shujun." the joshus greeted quietly as they walked towards their seat. Kaito bowed down to his shujun as Misaki bowed a bit.

"Did you finish the invention, Imai-shujun?" Kaito asked placing a plate of crabs on her lap.

"Fine... I met her a while ago."

"You told me that already." he said quietly. Ruka was scanning the place. "Yuu is coming, Nogi-shujun." he informed sitting down beside Hotaru.

"Anything you need shujuns?" Misaki asked quite bored. Her master was still in the pool flirting endlessly.

"Oi! Tsubasa! get the fuck outta there! you're little playmate wants you!" Natsume shouts at Tsubasa a smirk graced his lips as he messed his hair. Tsubasa grinned widely and left the pool. Misaki turned red at what Natsume said.

"Get my towel, will you?" he snapped at Misaki. She gave him a death glare while she grabbed his towel.

"Anything else you need Andou-shujun?" she asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on cup cake... don't get mad..." he sneered, he knows Misaki was really pissed. Several shujuns snickered, while Hotaru smirked. Misaki gave him a cold glare.

**m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m**

"If there's nothing more, can I leave al--?" The tracker beeped very loud. The shujuns glared at the Jochus, obviously annoyed with the sound.

"What the hell is that?" Natsume complained as he glared at their neckties.

"She's coming!" Kaito exclaimed jumping up. Misaki sighed heavily. 'what a bother...' she thought. she flipped her cell phone open.

"Get ready Jochus..." she said, while the shujuns stared at them quite... shocked.

_'what the hell are they talking about?'_

_'who's her?'_

_'what's happening?'_

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" koko screamed. their thoughts were piercing him. His maid Anna flinched as she glared.

"Would you mind? Were concentrating here!" she snapped coolly while staring at the door.

BEEEEEEEPPPP BEEEPPPP BEEEP! And the door flew open, Mikan went inside panting like hell. she was running again trying hard to avoid those freakin' shujuns. She leaned on her knees and wiped the sweat off her face. 'damn them...' she opened her eyes and gasped.

3

2

1...

_'Holy mother fucking Ass!!! this is the pool!'_ she gasped as she stared at every shujun and every Jochu.

"Hmmm... looks like Sakura-sama's controlled today huh?" One of the Jochus said sniggering.

"Shut up _bitch_!" she snarls as she stands up. _'great... now I can't even move a bit. The jochus will surely hit me in case I hit somebody.'_

"I guess I'd better get---" The door opened again and she was grabbed by the hair. "Itai!!!" she whined squeezing the person's arm as she jumped away.

"Yada,yada, Sakura, I'm really tired of playing Tag, why don't you just give up?" The man snarls, he is Izumi kawasatori.

_'Give up your ass Izumi!' _she gave him a cold glare, "I won't give up. especially if my virginity's at stake." she smirked advancing on him again. "You'll regret the day you wanted me!!!!" she punched him hard on the face almost knocking him out.

kaito was already glaring at him. "He dared... he dared..." Misaki saw his dark aura and gasped.

"Kaito! get a hold of yourself!" she exclaimed trying to calm him.

"Oi... Jochus, if anybody_ hits_ her on the head I'll deal with you..." he hissed. They jochus nodded quietly as they stared at Mikan.

"Boy... Kaito's getting a bit protective isn't he?" Anna mocked walking towards them. Hotaru was busy watshing Mikan hitting the guy, while Ruka stared at her with awe. Natsume was reading his manga not caring.

"Oi, Misaki... that's Mikan right?" Tsubasa asked, Misaki gave him a yeah look. He gulped and stared at her. _'differennnttt... she's different, the last time I carried her she's still that cute sweet little girl.'_

"Why planning to hit on her?" Kaito spat out bitterly. Tsubasa sniggered.

"No way... i don' want to get beaten up." he raised his arms and smirked._ 'being overprotective...'_

m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m

Mikan shot him a very deadly death glare. He managed to rip the hem of her skirt. _'acting like a maniac...'_ she advanced again but this time 5 guys went in front of her. _'nani sore?!'_ she stopped eyes wide.

"You're such a wimp!" she screamed. "Getting some back up?! How weak!" she carelessly attacked the first on by hitting him on the shin, he groaned in pain as she smirked, hitting the other guy on the face with her fist. the guy groianed again and she laughed, pulling away. "Come on... you can---" PAk! ok she was hit on the head by a fist or whatever that is. She groaned heavily before falling down.

"Kusso..." she cursed. Izumi laughed like a jerk! Her eyes were blurry already, much of the impact.

"Now say it! you want to be my maid!" he screamed.he hits her head on the floor

"In your freakin' dreams ass hole..." she muttered quietly before he grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"Say it!!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!

Izumi fell on the floor groaning in pain, Hotaru managed to hit him on the face.

"You're lucky Nogi, I used it on him." She informed. Ruka swallowed really hard. Kaito sighed in relief as he thanked Hotaru. she walked towards Mikan face of course cold.

"Daijobu, _Jochu_?" Mikan was coughing out loudly as she sat up, her bangs covering her face. Her head was actually bleeding

'I don't need your pity, _Shujun_." she emphasized on the word shujun as she stood up. "If _he_ hears about this, mark my word_ I'll_ kill the person _who_ tells him." she turned and left the pool several people swallowed as they stared at her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEHE IS IT NICE? UMM... I KNOW IT'S KINDA BORING BUT... I'M GLAD HOTARU SAVED THE DAY... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTERESTING. I JUST MADE SURE THAT HOTARU AND MIKAN WILL SEE EACH OTHER... **

**SOMETHINGS GONNA HAPPEN...**

JA NE MINNA!

BY THE WAY REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

xXRainbow1269Xx


	4. order 2: Meeting Hyuuga Natsume

****

**xXHe Is My MasterXx**

**o.oxXRainbow1269Xxo.o**

**Author's notes: Ohio minna... it took me long to update coz my dad's out of town... ehe... It's 12.18 here in the morn and i still have classes... hmm... but i ain't sleepy yet.**

**by the way, Gomen ne for the wrong grammars and spellings... I don't have the time to reread them after i write.**

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**more reviews people...**

**arigato gozaimasu... please enjoy!!!**

**IV: Meeting Hyuuga Natsume**

* * *

_'onii-chan...' I whined_

_'get away from me you little piece of crap...' A 10 year old girl snapped_

_'okaa-san, onii-san's mean to me...' I complained to my mother, she gave me a cold glare._

_'it's better if she treats you that way, freeloader.' said my mother coldly_

_'otou-san, why are you doing this to me?'_

_'Because I never wanted you, You filthy piece of-' he was cut off._

KRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

Thank God the alarm rang, it was one of my nightmares again, mercilessly haunting me everyday. I groaned as I sat up. What day was it anyways? Monday? I can't keep track on the days today. Maybe because of stress. yeah, maybe. I got up as quietly as i can, cursed the book that was sitting on the floor that I just stepped on. damn, it costs 2 000 rabbits, and Anna owns it too... kusso, why do I have to be so careless?

NORMAL POV

She took a bath and changed into her Red uniform, she heaved another sigh out. This will be another tough day...

**00.oo.00**

Mikan entered the dining hall and as usual glared at everybody there. Nobody told Persona about the incident, thank God. She sat down beside kaito, mumbled good morning to the others and proceeded eating her breakfast.

"Eh, the Shujuns are going to pick new jochus tomorrow right?" Misaki asked her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, dream on. I suppose your Shujun will never hire a new one." Anna mocked.

"As if your shujun will hire a new one this school year." Misaki snaps back, Anna glared.

"Why, aren't you satisfied with your shujuns?" Mikan asked eating her pancake.

"Well, I'm _kinda_ fed up with Tsubasa and his... personality."

'The fact that he's a playboy?" Yuu asked smiling. Misaki nodded a bit. "Doushi te? getting hell _jealous_?"

"Iie..." she muttered. Mikan smirked a bit.

'To think of it, Tsubasa-shujun owns you for over..." she placed her finger on her lips. "10 years already huh, Misaki-senpai?"

"And i _regret _it." she snaps coldly. "How about you Mikan, ever gonna choose a shujun?"

Mikan snorted. "No way... and what will happen to me? get my miserable life_ more_ miserable?" she asked sarcastically.

Kaito laughed a bit. "by the way, Imai-shujun offers you a job in her... umm... restaurant." Kaito announced. "I told her that you need a job because of the miscellaneous fees and things." he mumbled quietly.

"Hon tou ni?" she asked. "To think of it... I _really_ need a job... being a part of the dance troupe only deducts 2 percent, volley ball varsity 5 percent, and doing missions 4 percent, God it didn't even reach 10 percent." (the percent sign doesn't show up...)

"Why don't you just agree to be a jochu?" Yuu asked. "It covers up 90 of the tuition fee." he explained.

"i told you, I can hell manage. Don't worry I'll _accept_ her offer and thank her for me, ne, Kaito?"

Kaito smiled. "Sure..."

**00.oo.00**

Kaito and the other Jochus walked towards their shujuns' lounge. The shujuns' lounge is located at the west side of the main hall. It is where shujuns rest before having their classes together with their _beloved_ jochus.For every lounge there will be 5 shujuns sharing.

Mikan bade them all goodbye as she went to her practice. Hell, she is a busy person.

Lounges have several bean bags of different colors, a coffee table, two three-seater couch a terrace, a mini kitchen and a desktop computer. They went towards the third door to the right of the main hall.

Misaki pushed the door open, the tracker beeping quietly as she sighed. _'no troubles so far.'_ she took hold of her left earring and turned it clockwise. So did Yuu, Anna and Kaito.

It had been a rule to turn it clockwise when they enter the shujuns' campus. Their earrings are also known as trackers. If you're getting confused with the necktie and the earring; here's the difference:

necktie: to track Mikan

earring: To track themselves and serves as communicators.

"Ohio, shujuns..." they muttered quietly as they placed their bags down. Hotaru and natsume glared at them while Koko, Tsubasa and Ruka merely smiled as a greeting.

Misaki sat down beside Tsubasa and chose to ignore him. He was a bit taken aback because usually Misaki hits him on the head every morning.

"Natsume," Ruka mumbled while patting his pet Usagi. Natsume raised his eyebrows at him as he lazily flipped through his newest manga.

"Hn?" he answered, his eyebrows were raised. Anna placed a tray of tea and cakes on the coffee table. Koko took a cake and began munching on it as he played with his PSP.

"Are you going to choose a jochu this year?" Hotaru sighed loudly while glaring at Ruka.

_'not this stupid talk again...'_ they thought simultaneously. Misaki took a cake and offered it to Tsubasa who accepted it.

_'not again Ruka, hell I'm getting pissed.'_ Natsume thought while glaring at the manga, everybody felt the heat he was releasing. They shot glares at Ruka who swallowed.

Hotaru gave him a 'if-this-lounge-burns-i'll-make-sure -your-photos-will-be-on-e-bay' look. But Ruka continued his plans.

"Huh, Natsume?" He asked again. Finally he slammed his manga shut making Yuu jump in fright. He wants to live ok?

"Ruka," he said in an icy tone. "haven't _I_ told _you_ several times before that I _don't_ want any jochu?" he shot Ruka a glare

"I'm just concerned, Natsume..." he mumbled

"Really? I told you I don't_ need_ one and I don't _want_ one. they'll be a pain and besides it will be a waste of money." he said flatly.

"Demo..."

"Will you shut this crap already Ruka?! No _means _no! And when I _say_ no, I _mean_ it!" he threw he manga on the floor and walked outside with a grumpy look.

"See what you've done, Ruka? If he burns me because of his anger, I swear I'll spread your worst fears around the school." Koko threatens. He swallowed

_'why am I always the person getting blackmailed all the time?'_ he thought.

**00.oo.00**

"Nogi, why do you want Hyuuga to have a maid anyways? besides, I think no one will agree. He is known to be short-tempered and arrogant. Much worse he is known to be The famous Kuro Neko who is the most dangerous person in our Gakuen." Hotaru said as they sat down fo Lunch. The jochus have been called by their principal so only shujuns occupy the dining hall.

Ruka shrugged while his eyes searched for Natsume. "I just want him to find one. His missions are getting more violent Imai, I need somebody to treat his wounds."

Hotaru sipped some of her iced tea. "You're not looking for a jochu," she said emotionlessly.

"Nani?" he asked a question mark was on top of his head.

"You're looking for a nurse." she said. Ruka snorted his dessert. _'is she joking?'_ he thought. Hotaru glared at him almost telling him that she wasn't joking. he sighed inwardly as he stared at her.

"Help me find one, I need one." he declared.

"Come to my club later and _bring_ Hyuuga along, I have somebody for him." she smirked. He swallowed again feeling uneasy with her smirk.

"Kitto ne, Imai-san?" He asked eyes widening. (You sure?)

"I have the perfect jochu for him..." she said eyes sparkling in delight.

**00.oo.00**

Every jochus were sitting on their chairs waiting for the principal to come. Some of them are already using their alices just to take their boredom off.

"Imai-shujun doesn't like late comers Mikan-chan, ok? She hates personnels who back fight, snap back at her and piss her off. You make a wrong move, you're fired." Kaito explained while waiting for their principal.

"Hai, Hai Kaito, I'm not going to fail you! I swear!" she raised her right hand up as if making an oath.

"Yamete kudasai. I know you won't..." he smiled at her as he stared at Anna who was talking with Yuu.

"Matte... Will Hyuuga pick a jochu this year?" she asked suddenly. Kaito gave her a 'why' look.

She shrugged. "just wondering." she muttered quietly. "By the way, Persona wants to see you later..."

"Hon tou? I wonder why..."

"Why don't you ask Him?" she snapped. she tapped her foot on the floor with boredom as she stared outside the window. The sky was clear and the clouds drifted by lazily. "WHERE THE FREAKIN' HELL IS THAT ASSY PRINCIPAL????!!!!" she finally screamed. Kaito sighed as he stared at her.

"urusai, Mikan..."

**00.oo.00**

"Onegai Natsume, come with us tonight. Besides a lot of girls will be there..." Koko pleaded Natsume kneeling in front of him. They were inside Natsume's room. Ruka was sitting on the couch with Tsubasa while Natsume was sitting on a swivel chair relaxing as he read his manga

"Tch, get off the carpet Koko, you're messing your clothes." he stated coldly.

"so the famous Hyuuga Natsume isn't coming with us to play?" Tsubasa cooed playfully, Ruka snorted a bit. "Come on, even little innocent Ruka's gonna come..." he added smirking

"Why don't you ask permission from your cupcake first?" Natsume snaps, Tsubasa scowled at him as Koko laughed on the floor.

"Urusai, she's not my cupcake..." he mumbled blushing crimson

"Oh really?" Koko laughed. "I heard that yesterday, Mister Playboy."

"Oh shut up!" he screamed. "Ruka! Help!"

"No way..." he snapped back. "After calling me 'little innocent Ruka'"

"Where are we gonna drink anyways, Ruka?" Natsume asked eyebrows raised. Ruka didn't smile at all.

"Imai's where else?" he moaned

"Uhhh... the Nogi Ruka being controlled by the ice queen? If you ever get married with her you'l be the house husband Ruka." Natsume sneered. Koko laughed out loud again

Ruka scowled. "Well... God's unfair..."

Tsubasa laughed. "NO he isn't you're just being stupid, and... _stupid_!!!"

"Shut up, cupcake..." he snapped. Tsubasa shuts up in an instant

**00.oo.00**

"Imai-san, are you really sure? I mean..." Kaito whined while staring at his own shujun. she told him about their plans, Kaito bit his lip as he cleaned the room up. 'I hope it works...'

FLASHBACK

_"I need your help Kaito..." she said suddenly when they arrived in her lab. Kaito placed the boxes on the floor and he hits the switch to enlighten the room. Hotaru was already sitting in front of her computer, Her cold eyes staring at the screen._

_"need information about somebody, Imai-shujun?" he asked smiling. Hotaru likes to ask him favors in blackmailing things._

_"No, I need your little cousin to be the jochu of Hyuuga." she stated._

_"Oh, that's easy." he said carelessly. 'm-matte... Mikan? jochu? shujun? Hyuuga?' " NANIDE, IMAI-SHUJUN?!!!!"_

_"Will you lower your voice? Do you want to feel my wrath or what?" she snapped. "I need her to piss Hyuuga so that he'll make her pay."_

_"DEmo how will it..."_

_"Are you thinking? Hyuuga will know sooner or later that she doesn't have a shujun, so to make her suffer he'll hire her as his little maid!"_

_"Eto..." he muttered_

_"I thought she needs money?" she snapped hitting the keyboard hard making him jump a bit._

_"Demo..." he complained again_

_"Are you gonna help me or what?" she brandished an embarassing photo of Kaito. He immediately blushed as he nodded. **'YOsh!** **everything's going according to plan.'**_

END

Mikan was panting when she arrived at Hotaru's so called Restaurant._ 'matte... it's a club... shit that Kaito, fooling me huh? let's see what'll happen to him.'_ she wiped the sweat off her face. For heaven's sake. She took a bath several minutes ago after playing volley ball, dancing like a rubber and doing chores. Hell, if she can only use her alice right now.

She heaved a sigh and pushed the door open. THe club was dimly lit with the sun's rays. The stools were still placed on top of the tables and several people were still cleaning the place. When she entered they stared at her as she glared back. The oldest one walked towards her and smiled.

"Sumimasen, can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Look old man, don't call me miss ok? It pisses me off." she snapped making the man's eye twitch much to her pleasure.

"Hai. Demo what's your business here?"

"I'm here to see Miss Imai." she said.

"Oh, Sakura? please proceed to that door..." he pointed at the door beside the VIP room and smiled.

"Whatever."

**00.oo.00**

Mikan slipped into her new uniform, she was wearing a white long sleeves, a green ribbon tied beneath the collar, a black skirt hung around her hips showing her curves and an apron was in front of her skirt. She tied her hair into a neat pony tail as she smiled at her reflection. _'300 rabbits isn't bad for a day.'_ she thought when the door opened suddenly. It was Kaito smirking.

"What are you doing here you liar?" she snapped at him with a glare.

he chuckled. "Gomen ne..."

"Shut your ass." she snaps. "Get on with your work!"

'Hai, hai..."

**00.oo.00**

Natsume entered the club with Ruka tailing behind him. He was wearing a black jacket over a green polo, he was also wearing jeans; while Ruka's wearing a simple pink shirt that says 'I'm hot' and jeans. Ruka searched for Hotaru in an instant. Natsume noticed it so he smirked.

"Looking for your future wife?" he sneered, Ruka scowled again as he sat down. Natsume sat across him as he checked some girls out. Ruka did the same too. Looking bored.

"Order now Natsume, I'm hungry..." Ruka muttered. "Where could they be?"

'How on earth am I suppose to know?" he snapped back at him. Ruka gave him a yeah look

**00.oo.00**

Mikan was busy drying off the plates when the door burst open. It was a 15 year old girl who was working there too. she was balancing two trays as she walked towards the door, She noticed that a tray was still there.

"Oi, you forgot this." she shouted.

"Ano... Sakura-san, could you please give that one to table 5?"

"Iie, do it yourself; can't you see I'm busy?"

"DEmo... they're going to get mad. Onegai, sakura-san."

'I told you-" she slammed the plate down, luckily it didn;t break. The girl almost dropped the tray in surprise

'They said that they'll throw me out of the gakuen." she whimpered.

_'woah, that's too much.'_ "FIne.'' she muttered placing the plate down "I'm going to do it."

**00.oo.00**

'Where the fuck is our order? I thought you already ordered one?" Tsubasa snaps. HE was hungry and thirsty for beer.

Natsume scowled at him, Ruka ignored him instead. "Come on, Tsu-chan, don't get too hot about it..." Koko sneered

Tsubasa shot him a glare "Why the bloody hell are you calling me Tsu-chan?" he snapped.

"EH, you're getting a bit hot... what did cupckae do???" he sneered again, Natsume sniggered a bit as Ruka laughed.

"urusai!" he shouts trying to hit him unfortunately he dodged it easily.

"Move faster Tsu-chan!" Koko said again.

"WHy you---" Pak!!!! woah... the tray fell spilling beer and food on Natsume's clothes and hair. Koko's mouth hang open as he stared at Natsume who was drenched in beer. Tsubasa glanced around and saw MIkan, she was the one who was holding the tray. It's like this Koko dodged Tsubasa at the same time hitting Mikan's tray which unfortunately fell.

A waitress hurriedly walked towars hem and apologized. _'what the heck are they doing?'_ Mikan thought with a glare.

Natsume who was soaking in beer glared at Mikan as he pushed the waitress away. "Oi, YOu..." he indicated Mikan

"nani wa?" she said flatly

"Low class waitress!" he shouts his tone was icy cold, Ruka shivered slightly but Mikan was unmoved.

"Nanide?" she shot him a glare too, The boys gasped. Only Hotaru has the guts to do that. "You arrogant BAstard! throwing insults to somebody you don't even know!"

"Will you treat me with respect? I am a customer!"

"So?! I _don't_ give a damn! you can't insult me just like that!" her eyes burned with fury already. Several customers were already staring at them

**"Don't you even know who I am???!!!!"**

"No And like I told you! **I DONT CARRREEEE**!!!" she screamed back. The whole club was silent. she doesn't care if it's Hyuuga Natsume. she doesn't

"Well, for your info I am a part owner, so it means I _can_ fire you in this job." he shot another glare. 'And you stained my designers clothes! you have to pay for this!"

"Well... it isn't my fault! it's _his."_ she pointed to Koko "Fault." He smirked a bit

"Just say sorry, maybe I'll let you off."

"Fine, Gomenasai." she said coldly.

he glared. "say it nicely."

"Then do it! i'm not your servant!" he got pissed off so he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it

"ITAI!!!" she glared. _'he's getting on my nerves... this is my last resort...'_

**SLAP! **Mikan slapped Natsume on the cheek after he let's go. "Bastard..." she muttered before running away, smirking in delight. Tsubasa and Koko were obviously shocked while Ruka was amazed

_'that bitch is gonna pay, she's gonna pay big time...'_

* * *

**Author's notes: Hmm... if you're getting confused with the shujun-jochu relationship... let me give you the list:**

**Hotaru-Kaito**

**Ruka-Yuu**

**Koko-Anna**

**Tsubasa-Misaki**

**Natsume-??? **

**hehe, did you enjoi???? hmm... reviews minna, Arigato again to everybody...**


	5. order 3: Hyuuga Crest

**

* * *

author's notes: THanks for the reviews... I can't place all of your names so... Thank you thank you!!! for this week this chapter will be the last... my dad will bring the laptop... AND HELL... we have a lot of freakin' assignments so i'm struggling like hell... **

Arigato again,

Hope you enjoy...

hope you won't get bored!!! 

**dedicated to: DANA ANGELICA VILLANUEVA, ANNE BELMONTE, JOANNA AGUSTIN AND ATE KRYZEL!!!**

**nn ok... please enjoy... ja ne minna!nn**

**xXHE IS MY MASTERXx**

**Summary: Hyuuga Natsume is known to be the famous Kuro Neko in Gakuen Alice that has no servant. Sakura Mikan is known to be Shiro Neko that has no Master yet… what could happen?

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: HYUUGA CREST**

I ran towards the staff room as fast as I can, I _really_ hope that shujun won't follow me. I locked the door quickly as I leaned against the wall. My wrist has finger marks on it. I didn't even notice that he was gripping really hard. I wiped the sweat of my face. I know that I don't care that I hit Hyuuga Natsume but I think...

I regret that one...

Matte, I shouldn't be nervous or scared. I did it with a lot of shujuns. I don't care, as of now...

Knock... I swallowed the remaining saliva in my mouth, hoping it isn't Imai or worse

Hyuuga...

NORMAL POV

Mikan clenched her fist preparing herself in case Hyuuga will break in but the knocking continued, she sighed. _'It must be Kaito...'_ she thought before releasing the lock, and true enough it was Kaito. _'yukata...'_ (thank goodness)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT **THAT **WAS HYUUGA?!** HYUUGA NATSUME**?!!!!!" Kaito screamed at her face, she backed away fearing Kaito of course. All her life she saw Kaito get mad only once.

When she exclaimed that he was still wetting his blankets.

"YAMETE!!!!! My ears are bleeding for God's sake! Will you shut up???!!!" she retorts back. "I can't hear my self ya know? what's the big deal in spilling beer on his clothes?! Besides it _wasn't _my fault!"

"The big deal... is, he'll make sure that _he_ gets back to _you_, and when he gets back it's 10 times--" he stopped, remembering Hotaru's words.

_'No, I need your little cousin to be the jochu of Hyuuga,"_

_'are you thinking? Hyuuga will know sooner tht she doesn't have a shujun, so to make her suffer he'll hire her his little maid'_

_'Imai-shujun's plan... is working. working well.'_

"Kaito-kun, Doushita no?" Mikan asked, she was concerned. It isn't normal for Kaito to scream then shut up. "Doushita no?"

"Urusai, Mikan. Get ready... he's going to avenge himself." Kaito mumbled, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Well... I'm proud of what I did Kaito, I'm really proud of it." she stated chin high in the air, her eyes sparkled as he stared at her. " Daijobu, go shimpai neru..." (I'm fine don't worry.)

"Get ready, Maybe Imai -shujun will fire you too." he stated a smirk on his lips.

"Eh?? Oh well..." she smiled. "It's fine Kaito, just fine."

**00.oo.00**

Natsume slammed Hotaru's door as loud as he can, he was damn pissed. Really pissed. Never in his dear luxurious life he have been embarassed. Never.

"IMAI!!!!" he screamed stomping towads her desk. She was busy typing when Natsume slammed the door.

"What the hell is your problem? And why are you soaking in beer? YOu stink get off my carpet Hyuuga or else." she raised her gun with a glare. Ruka swallowed.

"Where are the other jochus Hotaru?" tsubasa asked.

'I'm going to call them." she hits a button and stares at the boys. 'What happened?" she asked staring at Koko.

"Well... you hired a new girl and she actually spilled beer _on_ him." He sniggered quietly but stopped when Natsume glared at him.

"Hon tou ni? Well... I really like that girl. And as I can clearly see, she actually embarassed you, Hyuuga? Am I right?"

"You bet," tsubasa said before the door opened. Their jochus went inside except Kaito.

"Ano... why did you call us? It's really late..." Anna whined while rubbing her eyes. Misaki was still wearing their uniform while she stared at Natsume.

_'What happened here?'_ she thought. _'i see Hyuuga-shujun's pissed, it's getting hot.'_

"Anna, where's your robe?" Yuu said suddenly. She shook her head and fell on Yuu's shoulder, earning him a glare from Koko. "E-Eh?"

"I need information about _that _girl, Imai and fast!" he screamed. "Who the hell is that girl?!"

"Do you want me to hit you Hyuuga?" She stated coldly. "Oi, You jochu, bet in your data base, now." Hotaru ordered as she stood up.

"H-Hai..." Yuu placed Anna on the couch then sat down on th chair and began typing. "What does she look like?"

"The girl that hit a jochu by the pool." Ruka said immediately. Yuu flinched suddenly, Anna woke up and Misaki gasped.

"n-not... h-her..." they mumbled. The shujuns stared.

"Nani?" Koko asked. 'everything's

"EH... you mean Mikan?" Tsubasa said. "Well---" Misaki hits him on the head.

"Gomen, shujun." she muttered "Well Yuu, just type it..." she sat down and sighed.

"You know her?" Natsume asked a smirk was gracing his lips again. They nodded. Yuu printed the paper, beads of sweat on his face. He handed it to Hotaru as she read it aloud.

**Name: sakura mikan Blood type: A**

**Age: 16 and a half Birthday: 01-01**

**Alice: Nullification Class: A, level 1**

**Club: volleyball and dance troupe family: None**

"You know her?" Ruka asked again, Tsubasa was knocked out. Yuu nodded

"she's kinda famous... being Shiro Neko, being beautiful and smart."

"She isn't even." Natsume snapped.

"She also has no master..." anna said suddenly.

'Doushita no?" Hotaru asked.

"She hates shujuns, she doesn't want to be a slave..." misaki explained. Tomorrow, Mikan will kill them for sure.

"Hontou Ni?" Natsume asked. Hotaru was smirking already.

"Hon tou ni..." they answered quietly.

Natsume smirked more as he stared at Hotaru. Ruka backed away. She sighed as she returned the stare.

"Nan desu ka?" she asked. Ruka sat down already while Koko walked towards the window.

"Give me the Hyuuga's crest. I need it, Imai. I need it _now_." he ordered with a glare. Hotaru sighed as she punched another button. a robot went out of a door. (There are a lot of doors in her room). Koko's eyes widened. "KYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!" Misaki and Anna screamed. The robot looks like a big gorilla. A real gorilla

"Get the ring..." she ordered ignoring Anna and Miski's screams

"Whose ring Miss Hotaru?"

"Hyuuga's ring." she stated. "Go." and the robot left leaving them stunned. Hotaru sipped her tea comfortably as they waited. The jochus merely stared as they squeezed themselves in a nearby couch. The gorilla came back and he handed the wooden box to Hotaru. Natsume walked towards her and asked for the box.

"10 000 rbts." she stated.

**00.oo.00**

Mikan coolly splashed water on her face as she grabbed her towel. Their varsity team made rounds on the court today and she was tired. Some of the members already went inside the building but she stayed on the field, waiting for somebody.

_'ohio... Mikan'_ came a voice from her earring.

''Eh, Misaki..." she muttered quietly, She gracefully stood up and wiped her sweat and water. "Nan Desu Ka?"

_'Look, Hyuuga wants you as his damned Jochu...'_ she stated clearly. Mikan almost dropped her towel.

"Hon tou ni?" she smirked a bit. "Aah... he really wants to get back on me, huh?"

_'what on earth have you done?'_

"Spilled juice on his damned designers clothes... and I'm proud of it!" she added grinning.

_'You What? You're such an idiot!!! you shouldn't ha-'_

"I know..." she uttered. "Where are you?"

_'cafeteria. get your ass here, ok?'_ and the line went dead.

_'he's searching for me... let's see how long...' _Mikan threw the towel on air and burnt it._ 'let's see how long can he take me...'_

**00.oo.00**

Natsume woke up the next day at 7:15, exactly 45 minutes early before class. The wooden box was lying on the bedside table, he didn't touch it yet. He walked towards it and pulled th lid open. Inside was a ring, a silver ring with a word 'Hyuuga' engraved on it. It has a ruby stone on the center making it beautiful as ever. It was actually Natsume's crest and all their lives, Natsume will be the first one to use it to get a slave.

they use it to propose to somebody...

_'Sakura Mikan, you've just met the devil...'_ he smirked and glanced at the sky before closing it again.

**00.oo.00**

"You'd better be extra careful. He even asked Imai to give him the crest." Yuu said while munching on his breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikan answered in a bored tone.

"Oi, we're all serious here for your info! And we're worried!" Anna shouts her chopsticks pointed at Mikan.

"Hn."

"Maybe she wants to be Hyuuga's jochu." Kaito said suddenly, Mikan shot him a glare.

"Course not. I won't let him get me that easy. I'll be careful. Promise, nothing's gonna happen to me!" she raised her right hand and pretended to make an oath. "Ne???"

"Fine, fine..." The four breathed back. _'you'd better. He's nasty as hell.'_

00.oo.00

Mikan quickly slammed her locker door close. Persona called her at 5: 00 for punishment, and what time is it? 6:30. Person acalled her only because of her next mission.

_'my freakin' mission...'_ she hastily removed her shirt as she walked towards te shower area. heaving a sigh out, she took a warm bath.

_'you'd better be extra careful...' _Mikan opened her eyes at that thought. _'yeah, right...'_

after 10 minutes she emerged outside wearing only a red towel. She felt that the place was unusually hot. Persona still banned her from using her nullifying alice. Her eyes searched around. _'Hyuuga couldn't be possibly here!'_ she bit her lip and walked towards her locker. _'if he peeps, he's dead.'_ she took hold of the handle and jammed it open.

She took out a fresh batch of her uniform and she changed; Still having the weird feeling. She glanced at her back again. "Show yourself or else..." Then somebody walked out of the shadows. It was really Hyuuga.

"How long have you been there?" she asked coldly while drying her hair.

"Since you went inside the shower, Miss Strawberries." he smirked clutching the ring inside his pocket.

"You are such a perverted jerk..." she snapped back. "What do you need?"

"Well... I'm just checking on my future jochu."

"Says who?"

"Me, who else?" she shook her head as she began to grab her things. Natsume was still watching her. His cold crimson eyes still pirced in her.

'It's rude to stare, didn't you know?" she snapped again, zipping her bag shut.

he merely chuckled. "Leaving already, Honey?"

_'h-honey? what the fu-'_ "Why are you calling me honey?" she asked angrily, face red as a tomato.

he chuckled again. "Why don't you like it, Ho-"

"One more word Hyuuga," she said coolly. Natsume smirked as he walked towards her. "One more damned step!" He walked again.

fear was erupting in her chest. 'what is this jerk going to do? Fuck...' she bit her lip and stepped back. 'is he gonna rape me?'

"Don't think of any foolishness, Idiot." he sneered.

"DOn't call me names, Shujun!" she spat out.

"My, my, don't talk to me like that! I can easily throw you out..."

"go ahead, I don't care..." he was caught off guard in that statement.

_stronger people can throw out weak people_

_stronger people survive_

_powerful people can over come the powerless_

Natsume heaved a sigh. 'different girl...' he thought, he walked towards her again. She constantly moved to the other side and began to walk. "Ja ne, Hyuuga..." she muttered before passing him. She was so happy that she'll leave but unfortunately...

she tripped.

"E-Eh?" fortunately...

he caught her... Only by her right chest. "So... you're flat chested huh?" Mikan blushed deeply as she glared.

"HEntai!!!" she screamed before she felt herself being thrown towards the wall. Hyuuga was gripping on her shoulders. His mouth placed on her earlobe.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he sneered. _'She smells like strawberries.'_ he thought. Mikan bit a moan back.

He leveled his face with hers. His crimson eyes met her hazel ones. She was so tantalized with his eyes that she felt dizzy. The fact that she was pinned on the wall without too much air. _'what the hell?'_

He dutifully snaked his arms around her slender waist as he whispered. "YOu'll be mine, Klutz... mark my words." planting a lingering kiss on her lips he left her standing there obviously shocked of what he did.

_'that pervert just stole my damned first kisssss!!!!!'_ "HYUUGA!!!!!!"

* * *

**author's notes: Ehehehe... gomen for the super late upddate... gomen really... arigato for the reviews... this chapter's dedicated to my friends in school especially DANA ANGELICA VILLANUEVA hehe **

**ja ne...**

**xXRAinbow1269Xx**


	6. order 4: You are my jochu

**xXHe is my MasterXx**

**Author's notes: eh... thank you for all the reviews... Arigato, ano ne, I forgot my freakin' notebook coz our dearest English teacher checked our notebooks hehe... Well Minna enjoi!!!**

**dedicated to everybody who gave me reviews...**

**also dedicated to my dear seatmate named Joanna or annaoj, please read her story, LIPS OF AN ANGEL... hehe ayan ha, pinromote q na joanna...**

**Also to my BFF??? Anne, my friend Dana, Erwin and my bestfriend, availability,,, wahehehe let's start!!!**

**by the way... do you think I should put this in M? please give me reviews about it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: You're my Jochu**

_'I didn't kill her Okaa-san! why wouldn't anybody believe me? I didn't kill Izumi! Jii-chan, Onegai!!!'_

_'shut up you worthless piece of shit, you don't deserve to be called my daughter anymore, get out and never come back!'_

_'Otou-san! Matte kudasai! let me explain! Kaito saw it and another girl! Please believe--'_

_'Shut up and pack your things! I don't want to see you ever again, clear? Now GET OUT!!!'_

KRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!

My alarm clock woke me up again, thank God. Another damned dream; another part of the past. Why can't it just leave me alone? why can't _they_ leave me alone? Izumi... get lost will you?

"Damn," i cursed as silently as I can. I can feel my back sweat like hell. I can feel myself shake in fear. Why am I afraid?

_'murderer! you killed her!'_

Iie, stop it... i don't want to remember it anymore, stop all of this... Kaito, where are you? where are you when I need you? What time is it anyways? 7:15? wow a bit early. God, I feel a headache coming. What happened last night anyways? Oh...

_'You'll be mine Klutz, mark my words...'_

kiss...

"Holy COW!!!!" I screamed, I remembered Hyuuga, he stole _my_ bloody first kiss. He's gonna pay, really gonna pay. Nobody dared to do that to me... Nobody.

There was a sudden knock in my door, probably Misaki or Anna going to bug me about another assignment. I got up, threw my covers away and turned the knob. It was Kaito, bad timing; i need him a while ago not now. I releaseda an annoyed sigh as I motioned him to get inside.

"Good morning my sweet angel," he teased.

"Don't start your crap early in the morning, Ao." i said acidly. I want to burn him dead

"Calling me Ao? Doushita No?" he sneered again before sitting down on my messy bed.

"Don't sit on it, asshole." I muttered again. He smirked widely almost provoking me. I remembered Hyuuga again and the kiss; I want to hit Kaito to release my damned anger inside

"PMSing already? I thought you'll be starting in the 7th?"

"Shut up!" I snarled before hitting him on the face.

I released my anger already.

* * *

The cellphone began ringing like forever, _'dammit, who could it be?'_ The raven haired boy groped for his cellphone to throw it away. It's early in the morning and the damned phone's ringing; who wouldn't be pissed if you still have hangover anyways? He cursed his phone as he heard it crack due to the impact. He sat up and then stared at the window, the sun was already rising; _'new day...'_ he thought before jumping up. _'yeah right,'_ he thought before removing his pajamas. 

_'how long... haven't I watched the sunrise anyways? how long have i been in this darkness that no one can reach me? how long?'_

He remembered yesterday's events, from the moment he woke up until he slipped the crest around her ring finger; she didn't feel it probably. he chuckled a bit before grabbing his towel; _'the thing is... why did I feel something when I kissed her. I kissed lots of girls but... she's different.'_ He sighed, shook his thoughts away then yanked his door open to take a bath.

he then touched his earring and turned it clockwise. "get ready, I'm coming..."

**00.oo.00**

"Ohio," Mikan muttered grumpily as she seated herself at the back of the class. Everybody turned to her, noticing that she was grumpy.

Kaito smirked slyly as he sat down in his seat. Several students rushed towards their lockers to get their things. Mikan merely stared at her classmates, she prefers to be alone; she never gets near with giggling girls, gossiping ones and so on. She prefers to have several friends that she can trust, not so girly and not so boyish. Just the right one. She was thankful for Yuu, Misaki, Anna and Kaito. She growled softly catching Kaito's attention; his lip was cut which amused her a bit.

Exactly 15 minutes before the first period started Misaki and Yuu entered, Anna was called by her _beloved_ shujun. Much to Anna's disgust. Misaki greeted everyone while Yuu nodded in greeting, Kaito scowled when they entered clearly pissed because they're late, late in saving him from the punch he recieved from his PMSing cousin.

"I heard that clearly, Kaito. Do you want me to do the other side too, so that It'll be equal?"she sneered cracking her knuckles loud enough to scare him.

he scowled. "No thanks but if you want, I can volunteer in doing yours..." he smirked. Mikan shot him a glare as he shot his back. auburn eyes met his olive ones. Yuu rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted in their behavior.

"Yamete Mikan, Kaito..." Misaki ordered throwing two of her daggers towards them which they barely dodged.

"NANI SORE MISAKI???!!!!" They screamed at the same time. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Well, if that's the _only_ way to make the two of you shut up, early in the morning..." Misaki explained looking interested in her nails.

_'bitchy...'_ both of them thought. _'maybe she's PMSing...'_ they both smirked

"Don't you two _dare_ think of anything inappopriate." she hissed eyes almost flaming red in anger

Mikan rolled her eyes then sank in her desk, visibly tired. She then closed her eyes and relaxed. The sound of laughter and giggles makes her feel relaxed.

"You have missions tonight?" Yuu asked suddenly making her open her eyes, she looked at Yuu who was smiling a bit. A nasty cut ran along his cheek.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" she asked curiously. "Do you want _me_ to beat the _person_ who did that to you, Yuu?"

"E-Eh, no thank you Mi-chan; I killed him_ already_ last night, go shimpai neru..." he said sheepishly. Mikan noticed the coldness in his voice as he sauid his first sentence

"Suit yourself; demo..." she reached over his face and hen rubbed it. "HE managed to scar your handsome face, ne?" the warmth of her hand made him blush, he felt his skin stretching back.

"Arigato..." he muttered quiety, he caught Kaito's glare. "We _aren't_ flirting you dimwit." He said before he could speak

Kaito merely grunted as if to say whatever before turning to the board.

"You didn't get into trouble last night didn't you, Mikan?"Misaki asked sitting down in front of her desk.

She casted her a sly smirk as she remembered yesterday's events, the bath, when she tripped, when he kissed her. 'damn.' she thought before staring into Misaki's light magenta eyes. "Nothing much... nothing happened." she lied, if Misaki'll find out that Hyuuga went after her she'll be screaming like hell, Yuu will look possessed, Kaito will pound on somebody after she finishes her sentence and Anna will shriek often.

overacting friends...

**00.oo.00**

"You didn't answer your phone..." Ruka said coldly as he glared at his so called bestfriend. He was the one who called him earlier. Koko suddenly stopped playing with his PSP as he raised his eyebrows. Nonoko shrugged their conversation as she tied Hotaru's hair.

"You were that person who was calling me like forever?" Natsume asked sarcastically. "I was irritated by it, ok? it's still early and--" he was cut off by Ruka

"Whatever, don't do it again and answer my calls, ok?" he asked nonchalantly. He took the slice of cake Anna offered Natsume hates it when he becomes mushy, it makes him itch all over

"Well... don't call me today, I broke my phone." he informed while reading his manga.

"Doushita?" Tsubasa asked suddenly. "Don't tell me you threw it on the wall?"

"Hn." He answered flatly. Hotaru shook her head as if to say waste of money... Anna stared at him quite dumbfounded.

"It's the third one this week." Koko said suddenly making Anna more shocked.

"It's rude to stare Umenomiya..." Natsume said suddenly. (Sorry for the wrong last name in chapter 2...)

**00.oo.00**

"... as you all know, today will be the start of a new semester here in Gakuen Alice, which means..." Persona tapped the blackboard making all of them shut up. "Shujuns will pick new jochus today, and may I remind you to give back your controlling devices to your previous shujuns if they changed their minds in hiring you."

several students sighed deeply.

"Based in _your_ performances, several shujuns are disappointed; so it means _some_ of you will be disregarded this year." he coldly said flipping through the files.

Anna entered the room looking pissed off. "Can _I _change mine already?"

"It seems like Yumi-sama is clearly_ happy_ in your performance so... I'm sorry you can't change yet." he said a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. Anna groaned heavily as she dropped on her seat.

"How about me? Can I change mine already?"

"How about me?"

"DIDN'T YOU GET WHAT I TOLD YOU? _YOU_ CAN'T CHANGE YOUR SHUJUNS! _THEY _WILL CHANGE YOU!" he roared, Mikan secretly sniggered at the back. Persona shot her a glare in front. "Stop sniggereing Sakura, definitely you'll get one this year."

"Is that a _threat_?" she asked coldly.

"It's the _truth_..." he said smirking.

_'what does he mean by that? the truth? what... is he kidding me? Is Hyuuga really serious in getting me as his jochu? is he?'_

Mikan began to sweat as they stared at her._ 'worst nightmares came to life...'_ they thought before starting to talk again

**00.oo.00**

The shujuns assembled in the jochus' great hall, all of them were sitting on couches some looking a bit tired or disgusted at the hall's looks. Hotaru was sitting on one couch talking to her jochu who was smiling most of the time. Anna was currently waiting for Mikan to come. Misaki promised Anna that she'll try to let her come. 'where are they?' she thought before turning to her shujun who was merely checking girls out. She rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Getting jealous aren't we?" Yuu said all of a sudden making her jump up.

"Yuu! You... YOu fuckin' ass! don't do that again!" she hits him on the head catching Koko's attention.

"the two of you make me puke, stop flirting. Oi," he pointed to Yuu. "Ruka's looking for you already." he said

"Demo, he isn't-"

Koko shot him an annoyed look before turning back his attention towards the girls. Yuu sighed and then bade Anna goodbye.

**00.oo.00**

Misaki looked around for Mikan, she was exhausted and damn, the ceremony's about to start. Sh mentally cursed herself as she verbally cursed Mikan.

"Don't curse me Misa-senpai." Came a cold voice. Misaki sighed in relief.

"Where have you been?" she asked nose flaring. Mikan rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Somewhere, why're you looking for me and what's the rush?"

"The ceremony's about to start," she said. "coming?"

"Hell no... I'll just hang here, ok? Ja..." with a final smile she jumped upwards and disppeared.

"MATTTTEEEEEEE MMMMMIIIKKKKAAAANNN!!!!"

**00.oo.00**

did you hear? Hyuuga-shujun will choose a jochu this year!

really? who?

we don't know yet but i'm hoping it's me!

mou... demo he's dangerous isn't he?

where did you get that news?

somewhere...

Mikan casted those girls an annoyed look. _'dangerous?'_ she sighed. _'he can't be too dangerous right?'_ she jumped again finding a place to stay.

**00.oo.00**

The jochus assembled in front of the shujuns, class C was wearing their usual green blazers, Class B in their black blazers and Class A in their deep red blazers.

"Let the seal light up if he or she still wants the servant..." the principal boomed. Some of the students gasped. Their crests spat out several sparks. "Step forward those people that experienced their crests spark."

They obeyed. "You will still have your previous shujuns." he said smiling. Anna and Misaki sighed loudly. _'no...' _Yuu and Kaito smiled then gave each other thumbs up.

_'kaito, where is she?'_ Hotaru asked from his earring.

"I don't know, demo I'll look for her Imai-shujun." he glanced at Hotaru and nodded. Natsume stared at Hotaru.

"HE's going to get her, don't worry." she said a smirk gracing her lips. He grunted quietly before turning his attention towards the sky.

**00.oo.00**

Kaito walked along the sidewalks looking in vain for his brat cousin. 'where are you, idiot?' he thought before walking towards the forest. He can sense a cold aura and in their grounds only two have that kind of aura. Mikan and Persona. He followed the coldness leading him towards the Sakura trees. The wind blew quietly letting his hair be swept away. It was peaceful and she _was _there.

she_ is_ there.

"I know you're here, get down already Mikan..." he ordered.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

I closed my eyes trying to absorb the silence and peace, They were so noisy talking about the ceremony. Even the teachers were cooing over it. What's the big deal anyways? I sighed and felt the sun pierce my eyes, _damn. _suddenly I heard twigs snap. I jumped up and took a dagger from my back pocket.

"I know you're here, get down already Mikan..." It was Kaito, wow what a joy.

I obeyed not wanting another row with him, I jumped down then landed gracefully a sly smile escaped from my lips as I placed my dagger back. "What are you doing here, Kaito?" I asked curiously.

"Aren't I suppose to to aske you that question when you're the one who has no master here?" he asked me eyebrows raised to the extent. I laughed a bit annoying him.

"I don't feel like going that's all. How about you?"

"In case_ you_ don't know _I _already have a shujun so no biggie anymore." he said coolly.

"Ok..." I answered quietly.

'Ne, where did you buy that?" He asked suddenly pointing to my ring finger. I gasped a ring! who... who... " HYUUUUGGGGAAAA!!!!!"

**00.oo.00**

The principal stared at Natsume as he sweat, His alice is almost burning him up. Some can snse his impatience. 'Ao, where are you?' he thought before clenching his fist.

"Any problem Shujun?" HE asked quietly.

"Where's Sakura?" Ha sked turning to him.

"I-I... D-Don't know unfortunately Master Hyuuga." Natsume growled heating up again. The temperature rose up making Hotaru sigh as she waited more patiently. she pressed a button and a cocoon popped out of the air, she went inside and stayed there.

"Gomen, I'll ask some--" but his speech was cut off. Several stomps were heard outside. THe door burnt in an instant. Several students whimpered thinking it was Natsume's alice but it was actually Mikan's. "HYUUGA NATSUME!!!" she screamed again before running towards him. He noticed that she was sweating and panting behind her was Kaito looking pleased. He smiled towards him then smirked at her.

"WHAT.IS.THIS.FREAKIN.RING?" She asked showing him her right hand that bears a black seal around her ring finger sat a gold ring which has a ruby stone at the center. "WHAT IS THIS HYUUGA?!!!"

Natsume turned to the sweating principal. "Her." he said full of confidnce.

"_Who_ on this bloody earth told you that I'm agreeing?" she snapped angrily.

"YOu _don't_ have to." Said one of the shujuns. Mikan glared at the girl, don't she dare interrupt. "Anata wa dare?" she spat.

"Shouda Sumire. Since you're wearing it already you can't say no. all you can do is obey _or _suffer the consequences."

"Oi, Hyuuga remove it. _Now_."

"I'm the master here, aren't I suppose to be the one who'll order you?"

"Urusai..." she muttered acidly. she turned towards the permed hair girl.

"What are the consequences?" she asked a smirk gracing her lips.

"Either cut your finger, arm or shoulder to get it off you."

"I choose the finger," she said flatly taking a dagger out. she was about to cut her finger when she heard a voice inside her head.

_'no'_

It was Hyuuga's and she knows it. She stared at him as the ruby stone shone emitting sparks.

"The ring chose the jochu and your heart is agreeing to it, Miss Sakura... gomenasai demo... he'll be your master; whether you like it or not."

her world crashed down like hell making her groan. 'no...'

* * *

**author's notes: took a long time in updating ne? hehe it's nearly xmas and my birthdays tomorrow!!! dedicated to everybody who enjoyed my fan fic!!! thanks**

**xXMERRY CHRISTMAS! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!Xx**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**


	7. order 5: catfights

**xXHe is my MasterXx**

**Author's damned notes:**

**Ohio Minna, Tadaima!!! woah what date is it??? (-T) me spacing out for a while, Ahh!!! 24!!! it's christmas tomorrow!!!! hehe ... I'm updating already ain't I??? wahaha well enjoy!!! thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: cat fights**

"No way in hell I am going to be Hyuuga's damned jochu, I'd rather choose Imai instead." I spat out when we arrived in my room, Anna stared at me innocently, Misaki merely shrugged, Yuu looked quite disturbed and Kaito looked emotionless; wait... wait a second. All of them reacted only Kaito didn't... Shit... Kaito... you planned this?!!!

"Kaito..." I muttered quietly, my bangs covering my face.

"Nani?" he asked turning to me with his cold black eyes.

"You know something about this, ne?" I heavily raised my ringed finger which still has the damned seal.

"Yeah, It's Hyuuga's crest as I can clearly see. Basically in the stone's color, it's ruby it means--"

"Not that shit," I snarled at him. "You perfectly know why or how I had this ring, right?"

"Don't give me those shit. Are you telling me that I _was_ involved in your problem?" he casted me a smirk.

"Precisely Ao, what do you think am i saying?" I sat up more straightly, then glared at him with pure hate. "I can also read your mind in case you forgot, which means I can clearly know what you did or whatever."

"then fuck, read my mind then!" he said coldly. I shot him a nasty look and I did so.

_'no i need your little cousin to be the jochu of Hyuuga'_ it was Imai's voice.

_'y-yes Imai-shujun...'_ and that's my assy cousin's voice.

**"Kaito!!!!!!!"** I finally screamed.

**00.oo.00**

"Kaito!!!" she screamed. Anna and the others broke from their thoughts in an instant. "How on earth could _you_ do this assy thiing to _me_, Your COUSIN?!!"

"It's Imai, you don't know what the hell she is capable of!" he defended.

"You're going to pay big time you damned ass!" She whipped her dagger out and aimed it at him, he shivered.

"you wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would!" she threw it at him, he closed his eyes waiting for the dagger to slice his face. Fortunately Anna grabbed it before it could even hit his nose. Kaito opened his eyes and sighed in relief. he noticed that the knife was just there barely half an inch away from him. he swallowed hard.

"Kaito, don't piss her off today." Yuu said quietly before retrieving the knife from Anna. He stared at Mikan who was already standing by the window eyes staring towards the sky. "You know her, she doesn't like to be bossed around like shit."

"I _clearly _know Yuu." he said "I think it's the right time that's why I agreed."

"You should've asked her first idiot." Misaki said coldly with a glare. "Of all the people you should be the one who knows her."

"Just shut the fuck up Misaki! Shut the fuck up!"

**00.oo.00**

"Sakura already found a shujun, Head master." A dark haired man with a maske said before bowing down.

"Good, I was expecting that it would be Hyuuga-san; perhaps he was interested?" The headmaster asked. He was old , well not really probably 65 or something.

"Is it alright?" He asked. He stood straightly as he stared at the man.

"Everything's according to my plan Persona. Everything's according to my plan."

**00.oo.00**

"Sakura why aren't you with your shujun?" Persona asked through gritted teeth. Mikan shot him an annoyed glare behind her book.

"Coz fuck I hate my damned shujun. Got any problems?" she snapped angrily.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want dear Anna to get hurt right?" he sneered making her growl under her breath

"Fuck up persona! don't dare use her as your little-"

"Kitten, of course I wouldn't! I _am_ your father remember?" he mocked, peering from his book.

"Oh dream on!" she sneered. "I don't deserve an _ass_ like you."

"And_ I_ don't deserve a bitch daughter like _you_." he snapped back. Bothe glared at each other, each emitting a cold aura.

Mikan laughed loudly before staring at him. "You made my day Persona, arigato." she gave him one of his rare smile before jumping up.

"By the way, you have one tonight." he said, "don't be late."

she merely shrugged before closing the door. He could have sworn he heard her say 'ja'. He smiled.

_such a sweet girl_

**00.oo.00**

"You need anything Hyuuga-shujun?" she asked coolly his group almost jumped in shock. She was sitting on the window ledge and they didn't feel a thing. not even a damned thing. They turned to look at her. She was cold looking. her long auburn hair was flying with the wind.

"You _need_ anything Hyuuga-shujun?" she asked again impatiently. she turned to look at him eyes almost looking bored. "Do I have to repeat what I just fuckin' said?"

"Stop cursing it's unlady like." He snapped coldly. Hotaru raised her eyebrows coldly. It was the first time he gave a damn about some girl's language.

"Hyuuga, I _perfectly_ know what I'm damned doing, And you aren't my _bloody_ dad," she flinched. "to scold me like hell."

He shot her a glare, " Whatever."

"Well do you have some?" She asked jumping off the ledge. She walked towards them and sighed.

"Some what?"

"Wow, are you acting stupid or are you really _damned_ stupid?" she mocked before sitting on the couch. Koko managed to snigger while Hotaru smiled. something was different when she looks at Hotaru. She feels like she saw her already.

_'otou-san! there was a girl! she saw what happened! please!' she screamed. A girl's face flashed in her mind, light amethyst eyes and short raven hair, she has a scared look on her face._

"Oi, Mi-chan, daijobu?" Tsubasa touched her shoulder, there was a concerned look on his face. Mikan's eyes quickly turned emotionless again.

"I'm fine Andou." she said before slapping his hand away. He was quite taken aback with what she did. They were actually close. Not much but he maybe called her friend. her eyes locked into Imai's once again. "Well... need anything?" she asked turning to Natsume all of a sudden.

"I'll call you when I need you _Jochu_." He said coldly before waving his hand away.

"Then you shouldn't have hired me, idiot." she snapped coldly and with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

**00.oo.00**

"Here is his schedule, I even skipped my math class for this freakin' paper." Yuu said smugly before throwing it to Mikan's table.

""I _didn't_ ask you for this. What the hell is this anyways?" Mikan took the paper and snorted. "Hyuuga's damned schedule?"

"For your information, every jochu needs to have their master's schedule." Misaki informed, Kaito merely looked at he with a smirk.

"Even you Ao?" she asked incredously.

"I've memorised Imai's schedule. Don't need that assy paper, papers are for idiots you know."

Slash! Ok, so Misaki _and_ Mikan both threw daggers at him. "We are _not _idiots." Kaito stared at the daggers it nearly hit his face.

"Ya, ya, ya... quit PMSing a--"

"You'd better shut up, Kaito-kun." Anna adviced "you wouldn't like to die yet, ne?"

he grunted as he watched Mikan read the paper.

"He's such a damned ass. He wants me _everyday_ in _his_ room at exactly 4:00, to prepare his _bloody_ clothes and his _damned _bath. wow, what a brat." she concluded before groaning in annoyance. Yuu chuckled a bit.

"Ne isn't that a bit harsh?" Misaki said. "Andou calls for me 15 minutes before class starts"

"So it's _Andou_ now, huh?" Anna teased. She growled then threw a pillow at her. Mikan smirked quietly.

"Urasai, Anna." She snapped before catching the pillow she threw. "Shouldn't we go? Their class will start already."

**00.oo.00**

Natsume walked past several students who gasped when he crossed their paths. Behind him ws his so called friends that were busy talking about somehing he doesn't know or give a damn about.

_'mission tonight.'_

_'Fuck you.'_ he thought before clenching his fist. the temperature quickly rose up making all of them sweat. Imai glared at him from behind sending chills through his back. "Damn it Imai." he cursed glaring at her.

"Are you planning to burn this Hall, Hyuuga? If you are plan it when_ I'm_ out of here you dimwitted jerk!" Nonoko bit a laugh back before coughing out. "Hota-san's right, Natsume-kun."

He scowled at Nonoko. "I do not need your opinion, Ogasewara." He glanced at Ruka and saw a different look in his eyes. _'damned friends.'_

Mikan growled under her breath. The rule said that 'Jochus aren't allowed to go inside without their shujuns.' _'crappy shit.'_ she thought before kicking the wall in frustration. where was her _'shujun' _anyways? She impatiently raised her right hand, which now has a black glove to cover the seal. "Where the freakin' hell are you?" she bellowed.

"Behind you." he answered back. she turned glared at him for a second before mouthing dirty curses under her breath.

"You were saying Jochu?" he questioned eyebrows raised.

"Nothing deaf pervert." she snapped angrily.

'Woah, why are you anrgy in the morning miss PMS? I'm the master here and you have _no_ damned rights in getting angry at me."

"Well Mr. Playboy, I've wasted almost 30 minutes of my life by just waitin for you, in case you don't know."

"Well I perfectly know now Miss PMS. Would you lik to get away from the door coz you're blocking my way." he casted her a smirk before pushing her out of the way.

"UUUUGGGHHH!!!! i wonder why girls love you?!" she shouted before entering the room.

"Coz I'm Hot." he simply explained.'oh please.' she thought before rolling her eyes.

**00.oo.00**

The shujuns quickly strode into their classroom asked their jochus to hang their blazers. Anna's eye twitched in an instant. NAtsume threw his blazer to her which she didn't catch at all. She merely stared at it. "You dropped it, Hyuuga." she sneered.

''I did not. Pick it up and hang it there." he motioned to the rack. "_Now_." he added venomously. She rolled her eyes and used her levitating alice. "I said_ pick_ it _up_."

"Come on, what's the difference? I'll just place it there too, besides it's a waste of energy Hyuuga." she smirked. 'let's test your limits.'

'let me test your limits.' he thought. "Well what are you waiting fo? do my homework already."

she gasped. "Oh my God, the famous Kuro Neko couldn't even do his _easy_ assignments?! MY, what a waste!" HOtaru laughed quietly while some smirked. Natsume shot her a glare.

'Idiot, I don't feel like doing it so just do it or else..."

"Or else what?" she mocked.

"You'll obey it still." he smirked. "You still have the ring right?"

"Obviously what do you call this? A _sandal_?" she asked sarcastically. His lip curled almost in an instant. The temperature rose as they glared several students backed away in an instant. "really Hyuuga, were you pissed already?" she mocked.

"Actually, Sakura no." he said sarcastically.

"Then good my dear shujun. I don't wanna ruin your perfect day," she said sweetly.

Fortunately the teacher went inside, All the jochus proceeded to their couches whicha are beside their masters. Mikanwalked towards Natsume's couch. She was about to sit ojn it when he spoke. "where the hell do you think you are sitting?"

"Beside you where else, Stupid." she said as if it was obvious.

"Who told you?" he asked innocently, a smirk was playing on his lips. The teacher was just staring at them he never dared to interrupt Natsume before. Her eye twitched.

"Every jochu does Hyuuga! Are you blind?!"

"Fortunately No Sakura. I want you to sit on the floor." he pointed towards the marble floor.

_'f-floor?'_ she thought. "F-floor?" she stared at it, she can almost feel it's coldness. "You've got to be kidding me Hyuuga."

"Unfortunately no. You see I don't want some Idiot's germs on my couch." he sneered. "Now make yourself comfortable."

"No way..." she argued.

_'sit...' _and fuck, her ring shone again obeying his orders. with a groan she was on the floor.

"Nice panties,** POLKADOTS**..."

"HYUUUUGGGGAAAAA!!!!"

**00.oo.00**

Break time came much to her happiness. She lazily walked with his shujun who was with his girlfriend Mahio or whatever her name is. Yuu was looking at her mos of the time, she looked damned sober and tired.

1. Hyuuga humiliated her. (Marble floor)

2. Hyuuga Humiliated her again. (Panties)

3. Hyuuga Humiliated her for the third time. (flat chested)

Misaki and Tsubasa joined them when they reached the ground floor. Misaki merely smiled at her then nodded at the others.

"What's for eating anyways?" Mikan whispered to Yuu.

"Perfect french cusine or whatever. It's highly umm... it's hell remarkable Mi-chan."

"Hon tou ni?" she asked innocently. Ruka turned to look at her. She looks so innocent.

'Hon tou ni. Sakura-san." he answered before smiling at her. She blushed crimson before hugging Yuu's arm.

well it isn't that bad...

* * *

**author's notes:**

**TBC**

**well... it's not that long right? im just dead tired... bhy the way merry christmasssssssss!!!!**

**I hope you are enjoying the holidays... Joanna!!!! wahahaha**

**weellll reviews... thanks for the reviewers who were really kind in giving me some!**

**ja ne!**

**Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Oyasumi ne!!!**

**XxXRainbow1269Xx**


	8. order 6: beauty is a curse

**xXHe is My MasterXx**

**A/N: Hey minna! I'm hell back!!!! Look, I'm sorry if I am not updating fast, you see I've updated my profile, wrote a new chapter in blood and tears and some things that you wouldn't understand, I'm really sorry. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me, the support everything else! By the way to those who added me In their favorite stories and author alerts a long long time ago, thank you! I opened my email and found out about it just now! thanks**

**These are my notes to the people who reviewed, I'm sorry if I can't place you all, I won't have any space anymore If I am gonna answer all of you, ne?**

**Caritate**- Hey!!! Do you know I'm one of your fans??? Wahahaha, I really am. Thank you for giving me a review. I hope to see you in other chapters.

**Ladalada**- was it really fantastic? If it was for you Arigato! Thanks for reviewing most of the time!!

**Tima9992003**- Arigato gozaimasu!!! Also in blood and tears thanks for reviewing! I'll read your stories and give them reviews!!! See you next time!

**mangamanic1234**- of course there'll be more!

**cupid's diary**- thanks for the review!!!

**comic worm**- you make me laugh! Of course I'll continue updating!!! Thanks for the review!

**defianceobjectivity99**- thanks for liking it! I'll update don't worry! You people worry to much!

**Niceladysakura**- I'll update! Don't fuss about it people! No, Persona isn't Mikan's dad; there was pure sarcasm in their talk that morning actually. The plan is still a secret!!! I won't tell!!!

**daaku-fary-online**- Yeah!! Mikan really Rocks to hell!!!

**lucia96**- Nice to see you again!!! Thanks for the review

**dominiqueanne**- thanks for the review in blood and tears!! You'll wonder forever!! wahaha

**Bitter-sweet-cherry**- Hey! Thanks again!!! I'll make this chapter longer as you wish!!!

**xXMitsumeXx-** It was Ruka who answered her question that's why she blushed. Thanks!

**lilmissmex3**- was it awesome??? Arigato ne!

**neko246**- funny and sad??? Well… arigato, Natsume's always mean to her! Don't worry he'll change!

**Chris3169512**- great??? Thanks!!! Does it make you happy? Well your review makes me glad!

**Hikariu**- no Mikan isn't his daughter it was really sarcastic ok? Well tune in! I would love to spill it out!

**Sweetcake-rainbow**- gomenasai if I use japanese words too much, I'll stop using them, thanks for the review.

**Annaoj**- Ei, nice catch

By the way can you do me a favor??? Please add me in friendster!!! And please… Can you all be my friends???

Note: I have a new story please read it:

**Blood and tears**

What I'm doing now will be a ritual starting this chapter! Ok? Ready???

Ikuzo Minna!!!

Extra Characters in this chapter:

Ichinose Daichi- blue spiky hair and green eyes, one year older than Mikan

Kimamura Yo- red hair and magenta eyes, Daichi's bestfriend

Sei Katsuro- grey hair and black eyes, Mikan's age.

All of them are shujuns…

**LET'S BE FRIENDS**!

**Chapter 9: Beauty is a curse**

Damn him, I hope he dies, I hope his Alice will eat him alive, I hope he'll burn to death, I hope I'll never see him ever again, I hope his fan girls will kill him in a stampede, I hope-

"Whoa, whoa Sakura; don't curse Natsume too much." Yumi sneered at me, "Besides who'll remove that ring if he's dead, ne?" I shot him a glare so deadly as if to say read-my-mind-again-and-you'll-meet-the-devil. But he has a fair point, a fair point indeed. My glare scared him, making him hide behind Anna_. My_ Anna to be exact, Anna who became annoyed moved away from him to talk to Yuu.

I still looked at Yumi and I noticed something, something so interesting that made my lips curve into a smirk. He noticed the smirk I had. I smelled something in the air, felt it too.

_Yumi's in love with Anna,_

"Nani, Sakura-jochu?" I sensed nervousness in his voice. I smirked more, his friends and my friends stopped to look at me and him. We were in the middle of the dining hall catching too much attention. I felt Kaito's cold glare and Hyuuga's too. I ignored it before smiling.

"Nothing, Koko-_kuh_," I emphasized on the word 'kuh' as I watched him sweat. "I just discovered something—Interesting."

"Don't call him that Jochu, _don't_ treat Koko-san like _you_." Shouda snapped at me, I turned to give her a glare she momentarily flinched when I turned to Yumi again.

"Demo," I said sweetly, "Koko-kuh doesn't mind, ne?" I asked smiling at him. I could laugh now in his reaction. They stared at me. All of them, maybe this is the first time they saw a jochu calling a shujun with a 'kun' at the end.

(A/N: I made the kun spell kuh so that it'll be cute, like a 3 year old talking? Ya know?)

"Y-Yeah, I don't." he managed to say before loosening his apple green necktie, he's hell nervous I can sense it. He stood up straightly before locking his eyes with mine, I didn't resist I need some answers and I can't humiliate him, no way in hell.

'What the hell do you know Sakura?' he growled in my mind. I nearly laughed at what he said.

'Curious? Hmm… you _like_ Anna-chan don't you _Koko-kuh_?' I smirked inside my mind when I saw him blush, I swear Imai is now taking pictures of him

'_Don't_ call me that!' he screamed angrily, 'and I _don't _like that girl!'

'Then why are you getting pissed off?' I asked innocently. 'If you don't like her then I'll just walk towards Anna an—'

"DON'T!" He finally screamed, his voice rang throughout the hall. I began to laugh; he lowered his red face while I enjoyed blackmailing him. Imai raised her eyebrows, Hyuuga glared at me and Koko; Ruka's eyes were gaping at me, Misaki and Anna were silent while Yuu and Kaito smirked.

I walked towards him and grabbed his collar. I placed my lips on his ear making him blush. I heard Ogasewara gasp in surprise.

"I won't, in one condition," I started.

"N-Nani?" he asked nervously.

"You'll find a way to take this damned ring off me or else—" I made my tone clear to him.

"I'll try Sakura, I'll try." He finally answered. I loosened my grip and pulled away.

"Then we have a deal Koko-kuh?" I asked sweetly.

He sighed. "Mm."

**00.oo.00**

"What the hell did you just do?" Kaito hissed at Mikan, Mikan rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"I'm trying to get information in how to remove this damned ring." She replied casually before stopping. He did so too while he glared,

"Don't do anything stupid, Mikan, you can't afford to have mistakes."

"Do you really think that I'm stupid, Kaito?" she snapped angrily. "I perfectly know that I'll not fail _besides_," she glanced at Koko. "He'll cooperate. Mark my words.

He sighed inwardly. "Ao!" Hotaru called all of a sudden.

"Coming Imai-shujun," he said as he shot her one last glare. Mikan walked behind Natsume and stared at him. His girlfriend's with her friends. _'Thank god,'_ she thought. She scanned the clothed table, Plates, glasses, spoons, forks, knives, bowls and only table napkins were there.

'_Where's the food?'_ she thought dumbly.

"Oi," Natsume called out all of a sudden. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Get my food already Jochu," he snapped coldly.

"Doko?" She asked. The jochus stared at her before leaving the table. Natsume smirked then raised his index finger up; he motioned her to come near him. She obeyed so by bowing down.

"_There_, idiot." He pointed to the buffet table, her eye twitched all of a sudden.

"Well _sorry_ Hyuuga-shujun. I didn't see it a while ago." She said angrily. Hotaru and Ruka laughed quietly while Nonoko coughed out. Tsubasa and Koko smiled at each other.

"Well…" She started, pissed off. "What do you want to _blood_y eat Hyuuga?" she asked sweetly. This time Hotaru coughed on her water. "Seriously Hyuuga, what do you want?"

"Italian, French, American, German—whatever food just…" he paused. "Don't take Japanese food." He finished quietly.

She raised her eyebrows coldly. "Why not Japanese?"

He shot her a glare. "Because, I _hate_ slimy sushi_, disgust_ spicy wasabi, _loathe _oily tempuras and _dislike_ miso soup with brains or whatever else." He said. "Happy? Now go get my lunch already." (Note: no brains in miso soup, just exaggerated it)

Mikan smirked, _'Payback time.'_ She thought while walking towards the table.

**00.oo.00**

They were already discussing something when she came back balancing two trays. Natsume glared at her for making him wait. Misaki noticed that one tray was full off Japanese food,_ 'probably for her.'_ and the other one with Italian food. They sighed, she knows how to obey but the next move she did caught them off guard. She laid the tray full of Japanese food in front of him while the one full of Italian food in front of her. She sat down and watched Natsume with amazed eyes.

"Nani?" she asked while she popped a slice of garlic bread in her mouth, then sipping some soup.

"Didn't I tell you that I _don't _like Japanese food?" HE asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, yeah you told me so… But I _really _don't listen Hyuuga, I'm sorry." She gave him a smirk. "Now eat some sushi, it's still fresh." She smirked at him while she held up a sushi.

"I am hell _not_ going to eat that damned sushi, Polka, let's swap our food." He reached for the French onion soup but she slapped him.

"No Hyuuga," she said sternly. "Many people in India are starving and you won't eat this damned sushi? Eat it." She ordered placing it inside his mouth. His eye shot wide but the shujuns' eyes widened more. Kaito almost choked on his chicken in what she did and Ruka gaped at her.

She just noticed that she placed a lot of wasabi on it! His eyes became teary as he reached for the bottle of Perrier. Mikan grabbed it as quickly as she can and shoved it in his hand. He inhaled air before glaring at her.

"ARE _YOU_ TRYING TO KILL _ME_ SAKURA??!!! I HATE SUSHI! IT'S HELL _SO_ SLIMY!" he screamed at her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"No Hyuuga, I'm just letting you taste something," she stopped. "Japanese people eat, Japanese people like you actually." She said quietly. "It's tasty; you're just blind to agree. One day you'll like it too." She said before eating her pasta.

Everybody stared at her; it was a different Mikan Sakura, far different from the girl they saw by the pool. It was an innocent one, a simple one, the real one.

"Look I'll make a deal, eat a piece of tempura, I'll give you my whole tray, get you a new fork and knife. Just eat it." She raised it by the eye level. In Natsume's eyes it showed a living Sushi with soy sauce dripping down.

"EAT ME!!!" the mutant sushi groaned. "EAT ME!"

He gave her an unsure look before opening his mouth.

Several girls gasped. It was the first time he obeyed a girl, A _jochu_ to be exact. He chewed it before swallowing. "Happy?" he growled.

She managed to smile at him before giving him the tray. "Mm." he watched her eat greedily. Not that greedily, then smirked "Here have mine, I notice you gobbling up that fast, Why can't eat much?"

She felt a bit hurt in what he said. Standing up she lowered her face. "gochisousama." ( It's like thank you after eating…)

**00.oo.00**

She kicked the ball towards the wall, it gave a little crack she growled under her breath remembering Hyuuga's words again for the umpteenth time.

_Why, don't eat much?_

The ball landed beside her right foot, she aimed another kick and it hit the wall again. 'kusso,' she mentally cursed. Her phone began to ring which was resting on a bench. She didn't mind it again before kicking the soccer ball. Her face was dripping in sweat, her hair sticking on her neck. "Kusso!"

She didn't like being insulted and saying that sentence was really, _really_ painful like hell. She managed to keep her temper but this time it was really below the belt; I mean who wouldn't get pissed off if somebody does that to you?

"Kussoooo!!!!"

"Ne, Sakura-jochu, what are you doing? And why the hell are you cursing about?" She hastily turned around to see 3 shujuns, named Daichi, Katsuro and Yo.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the three of you visited me today, what pleasure brought the three of you here in front of me?" She spat out sarcastically kicking the ball up and catching it easily. It was a back off sign, and she hopes that they get it. "Puh-leaze, don't piss me off. I am currently not in the mood today."

"We aren't going to today, we're just here to talk," Daichi said, "And _play_." A malicious smirk graced upon his lips. Mikan raised her eyebrow at what he said. "Play?" She repeated innocently. "You wanna play soccer?"

"No Sakura," Yo answered. "Much fun than that." He too smirked at her reaction.

"Umm…" she bit her lip. _'These perverts…'_ "Sure we'll play!" she agreed. "Let's play tag and hide and seek!" with that she kicked the ball towards Daichi, which hit him squarely on the head; Yo and Katsuro gasped in surprise.

"Poor poor Daichi… I'll see you boys later, Ja." She flashed the two a sweet smile before breaking into a run.

'_Beauty is a curse…'_

**00.oo.00**

Ok… run faster Mikan, run faster… this is the fifth time this week that you've been chased. No the sixth… of all the people they can chase why me? Why me Sakura Mikan? I grabbed hold of the fence and climbed it up. Kimamura and Sei might be catching up. Carefully landing on the shujun's grounds I glanced at my back, true enough Sei and kimamura's running after me. "Damn, when will they ever learn?" I muttered angrily, I really hope Kaito's gonna pass by coz hell, I might die right now…

I will _really_ die now.

**00.oo.00**

"Where is _she_?" Natsume spat out angrily while they sat down by the lounge. Ruka merely shrugged while the others stared, the only people in the room were the shujuns, and the jochus are in their classes as they said.

"How on earth are we supposed to know, Hyuuga? Are we her master?" Imai snapped at him coldly, she was currently busy typing some documents that Natsume would like to burn.

"Why don't you just shut up Imai?" he hissed angrily. Ruka noticed the tension so he scooted away as far as he can to avoid their glares.

"Why don't you just go look for your jochu so that you wouldn't be asking us idiotic questions, Hyu-uga?"

"Why are you suggesting me those things when I can just call her _stu-pid_?" he snapped, this time Ruka, Tsubasa, Nonoko and Sumire backed away from them. Hotaru shoved her baka gun version 7.9 in front of his face and loaded it.

"You were saying Hyuuga?" She hissed venomously. He snorted out coolly before walking towards the door.

"I'll see you all later."

**00.oo.00**

'_kusso,'_ she cursed mentally before dodging his kick once again. She can't get afford to get beaten up.

"Ichinose!!!" she suddenly screamed. "Don't attack a girl by the face!" she ran towards him, grabbed a dagger behind her back and threw it towards him. The academy doesn't care anyways. The dagger almost hit his face making him gulp in nervousness. She smirked behind his back before hitting his neck, making him fall down on the ground.

"One down, two to go…" she glanced back and saw Kimamura catching up, she quickly made a left turn towards the forest and began running again. They must not catch up on her because it'll mean trouble again and Persona will be pissed again because of her troubles.

'_need escape and fast…'_

00.oo.00

Natsume went inside the jochu's campus, first showing the guard his student I.D in case jochus will pick on him. HE scanned his surroundings; it was exceptionally clean and tidy, much tidier than their grounds.

He began to wonder why he chose Sakura anyways, several girls giggled at the sight of him. For him, Hyuuga Natsume it was normal that girls drool and swoon over him. And that's what he likes in Sakura:

1. She's cold hearted,

2. She hates boys as he hates fan girls,

3. She doesn't follow him around easily,

4. She doesn't drool over him and yada, yada, yada.

The bell rang signaling students for their break time, several Class A students went out as he leaned against one Sakura tree to wait for a familiar face and then he saw it—

Harada…

-

-

"Harada-san isn't that Hyuuga-shujun?" one girl asked Misaki while pointing at Natsume who looks so hot leaning against the tree. Misaki turned her head towards the tree and gasped, she felt her shoulders getting heavy.

"Yeah, it's Hyuuga-shujun…" she muttered.

"Wow! He's so hot! I really envy you and Sakura-san and Anna-chan! You go to school with hot boys." The girl exclaimed.

'You don't know what it feels like," Misaki moaned. 'I wonder what he needs…'

"Hyuuga-shujun! What business do you have here?" she asked loudly while walking towards him, she glanced around. "Where's Mikan-chan?" she asked.

"That's why I'm here, _idiot_. Isn't she here?" he asked with boredom.

"I suppose she's with you." Her eye twitched when she heard the word idiot

"Well… she isn't." he snapped. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"You—" she bit her lip, this will be not nice if she'll have a fight with him.

Natsume gave her a triumphant smirk. "Well?" She shot him an annoyed glare.

"I don't know unfortunately." Her magenta eyes went down as she gripped on her blazer. "I'll try contacting her through my communicator."

"She won't answer, I tried that on Tobita and Ao already, you wouldn't have any use Harada."

"Then why did you come here to ask for my help then? If you want to see her _badly_, try to find her because she might be chased again." And with that, she stomped off, away from him.

"Hey," he shouted back. "I don't want to see her badly! **HARADA**!!!!"

**00.oo.00**

Run, run, and run. Turn left, another right, go straight ahead, run faster Kimamura's catching up. She hurriedly jumped another fence, leading towards the field. Her pants became louder and she moaned heavier, she had been running for the past few hours and she's dead tired, plus the fact that her t-shirt was wet already.

'_Where's Hyuuga when you need him anyways?'_ she thought angrily jumping up on a tree, if Kimamura and Sei managed to catch other boys' attention. This'll be another whole day dash. She immediately jumped again, much higher this time to avoid them. Her round chocolate eyes searched for her predators before deciding that it was ok to come down. She jumped gracefully, letting the air pierce her wet skin and landing down easily.

She walked around the grounds, not fearing a sudden attack. She walked towards a door and pulled it open. Where the hell was she anyways? The room was dark and it only has one window, barely giving light, several lockers stood by the wall and two benches were sitting there patiently waiting for somebody to sit on them. She heaved a sigh of relief before producing a large vine and tying it on the doorknob and a loose nail. It's better to be safe anyways. She leaned against the wall and let's herself slide down to the floor.

"OI!" somebody shouted. Mikan bolted up in an instant.

"KYAAAA!!!!" she screamed, Ruka was standing there only in his towel. The sight of him made her blush… well who wouldn't? It's Nogi Ruka HALF-NAKED! She felt her heart beat faster than the usual as she felt her cheeks redden; she immediately turned around and settled her heart down.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Are you-"

"I am _not_ a pervert Nogi!" she snapped angrily.

"Oh, really?" He sneered_. 'I thought he was nice!'_ she thought. "Then what are you doing here?"

"A-Ano…" she bit her lip should she tell him that she's being chased by perverted maniacs? "I-I'm l-looking f-for… H-Hyuuga."

"Don't turn," he instructs, a vein popped out of her head.

"For the last time Nogi, I am not a pervert like Hyuuga!"

"Don't," he hissed. "Say anything bad about Natsume." Mikan tilted her head to stare at him. His bangs hid his gentle ocean blue orbs, which by this time should be glaring at her back.

'_Really… birds of the same feather…'_ she thought, she rolled her eyes and went towards the window, completely ignoring him_. 'Are they still here anyways?'_

"Ne, Nogi," she calls out.

Ruka's eye twitched the way she addressed him. "Na-ni?"

"IS there another exit other than this door?" she asked pointing at the door with a vine.

"Probably the window by the shower area, why?"

"Betsuni," she answered. "Thanks anyway…" (Nothing) She ran towards the shower room and he heard the door snap close. _'baka,'_

He was about to slip his blazer in when his phone rang, he checked who was calling him and sighed. "Hey Natsume," he said buttoning his blazer.

"**Hey, you seen my Jochu?" **he asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah… a while ago. She said she's looking for you." He said. "She's here inside the boys locker room actually."

Natsume sniggered on the other side. **"IS she there?"**

"No, I'm afraid. She asked me a weird question though,"

"**What is it?"**

"Is there an exit other than this door?"

**00.oo.00**

Mikan crawled out of the widow, her bare legs full of scratches and cuts. She stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes. "YOSH! Daijobu!" ( Alright! I'm fine!)

She was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her hair. "Itai!" she glanced back and saw Sei. "Sei!"

"You really think that you can get away from us that easily? Well guess what- we've brought help." He sneered, the moment he said that Kimamura, Ichinose and 5 more boys appeared around them. "Kusso…"

"So… where's your strong part, Sakura?" Ichinose mocked kicking her abdomen. "That's for hitting me with the soccer ball!"

"So… mind telling us what That Damned Hyuuga has that made you accept him, his money? Status? Looks? Hotness? His face? His earrings? What?"

"Look Bastards! What's in your skulls that you couldn't understand that I didn't accept that goddamned perverted jerk?" she managed to kick Ichinose making him groan in pain, she ducked down letting her hair throw Sei on the ground too.

She casted them a smirk. "Since were through playing tag and hide and seek, should we wrestle for fun?" she asked sweetly.

"You wish for it!" And immediately offensive Alices attacked her, she skillfully dodged and hit them with her alice. One even sent icicles, piercing her flawless skin. She whimpered in pain and began to curse them; One boy ran towards her and hit her head. She groaned miserably before getting another hit by the stomach. Her limp body fell on the cold ground as she whimpered.

"So… gonna tell the truth or what?" Kimamura sat on her back and pulled her hair up.

"You fool…" she hissed, his hand tightened then he slammed her face on the ground, making her forehead bleed.

"Let go of me--- Kimamu-" she was again slapped on the ground. 'kusso… Hyuuga…'

"OI! What the hell do you think are you doing to her?" A cold voice suddenly asked. Mikan pulled herself up, her eyes blurred by the blood. "Na-tsu-me."

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the master of _this_ poor jochu." Sei spat out after recovering, their recruits backed away, fearing Hyuuga Natsume. He casually walked towards them brandishing a new fireball.

"What are you going to do? Save her?" Kimamura screamed. "You don't do that!!"

"No, I am not gonna save her…" he answered quietly. This time Mikan's world crashed down. It hurt, it stung, it woke her up.

"THEN WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FUCKING DAMNED BASTARD?!!"

"Weak…" he mutters, "You're strong, go fight them, go save yourself, I don't want to get dirty."

She suddenly felt an urge to throw Them all away, to hit and beat Natsume up.

"HYYYYUUUUUGGGGAAAAA!!!!"

**A/N: That's another chapter done! Took me weeks in updating!! Whew! Thanks to all of you, hope seeing your reviews! I'm really stressed out I still haven't done my spelling yet! OH no! Annaoj, pakopya??? wahaha**

**Ja ne!**

**xXRainbow1269Xx**


	9. order 7: welcome to hell room

**xXHe is My MasterXx**

**By: xXRAinbow-ChanXx**

**xXAUTHOR'S NOTE: hello guys… umm… look, I haven't updated for a very, very long time, and of course I know it… one month, hey! That's a new record! (Annaoj beat that!) LOL, you see we just finished our finals and I'm seventh in the top ten!! I'm so proud!! (Oj, I know your proud!) Then they got me and my brothers a new puppy (named Yuki which means snow, I want it to be named Toushiro but the problem is she's a girl), which I really love but really, she tires me a lot. I need to play mop with her, take her out of her house when she poops and urinates, hell it's disgusting, and feed her because she throws her food away when she doesn't like it anymore. Then, I'm really lazy to type so forgive me, besides, no one PMed me to update really fast. The other reason is because my dad's company wants them to minimize the use of their wi-fis which of course, pissed us teenagers; I mean all my dad's officemates' children use the 3g card for surfing! Oh well, that's life.Xx**

**Kamille- hello, we didn't chat for a very long time. Sorry. :p**

**Annaoj- update… I already read 11:1 haha cute. Sano's an arrogant jerk didn't know Ashia's so cute… I like Nakatsu, every time he touches Ashia his hand burns! LOL you're mean you removed me from your fave. List! Hate ya…**

**Ame-Kun- nice halo halo. :D**

**Caritate- have you updated? T.T**

**Let the chapter start!!**

**xXRainbow-ChanXx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Welcome to hell room**

'_All my life I've never fought back…_

_I didn't scream stop to my family who abused me,_

_I didn't slap Izumi, my great sister;_

_I never snapped back at my mother,_

_I didn't shout cuss words to my father,_

_And most of all, I didn't blame that girl by the window who didn't tell the truth…'_

But now,

'_I wanna fight,_

_I wanna make these guys in front of me bleed and beg for my mercy, and…_

_I want to tear Hyuuga Natsume apart and throw him to the dogs.'_

"H-Hyuu-ga," I croaked to the soil, "Hyuu-ga…"

"_I don't want to get dirty… save yourself."_

Save myself? Why bother showing his _ass_ in front of me if he wouldn't help me at all? I pushed myself higher, wanting whoever this man on top of me to get off.

"Get. Off. Me." I hissed venomously, I need strength, I need power, and I need energy right now. I need to kick all of their butts and of course to strangle Hyuuga to death. I quickly pushed myself higher and kicked the person sitting on top off me; I can clearly see Katsuro brought some goons. "Shit!" he cursed.

I quickly advanced on Katsuro, thanks so much for bitching into my life, asshole. I grabbed hold of his necktie (which was made up of satin, poor necktie), and threw him on the ground. He moaned in pain as I stepped on his crotch. "Asshole." I hissed before turning to Daisuke,

Now I remember: he was the one who grabbed my hair! Or maybe not; Oh well, who cares?

I walked towards him too, my bleeding lip smiling as I clenched my fists. Why is it always me anyways? Why not Misaki, Misaki can easily handle them; I mean she can just hit them then go away as if nothing happened at all.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun," I greeted sweetly. "I wanna thank you." And with that I punched him squarely on the face, managing to ruin his handsomeness, grabbed hold of his expensive blazer and kneed him on his abdomen. Relief flushed through my body when I heard a loud thud. I turned to the other men standing over the trees, Hyuuga was there too. I can't wait to kill him.

"Look, Sakura-san, we just… umm… we… ahh…"

"Shit, stop stuttering you idiot, look at what she did to Katsuro and Daisuke, come on let's go already." They began to run, _stinking cowards_, I thought grimly. I breathed a sigh of relief, I mean who wouldn't? I'm alive, I beat their asses up! I stepped on Katsuro's body and smirked.

"Hyuuga…" I said sweetly, all of a sudden I felt myself go weak, I felt tired and sick; My clothes almost torn and drenched in my sweat and blood clung onto my body as I walked.

"**YOU AHO!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs**. "WHY THE HELL SHOW HERE IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU AREN'T GONNA HELP ME AT ALL?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR JOCHUS! WHY BOTHER SHOWING UP WHEN YOU WOULDN'T HELP ME AT ALL?!"**

He stared at me calmly, his crimson eyes shining in its coldness. "I _already_ told you my reason Jochu, I don't want to get dirty."

"_You_ don't want to get dirty?! Hyuuga, you _don't_ want to get dirty? Are _you _trying to make _me_ laugh?" I spat out.

"No, I don't like getting into fights just because of idiotic people like you."

I clenched my fists tighter. "Then you shouldn't have come at all. I can do it by myself anyways." I croaked. "Why don't you just piss off?!"

Then I just realized,

I won without Kaito's help;

I won without other Jochus' help;

I fought them without Persona, without Imai, without anybody's help.

I learned to fight back…

Without them.

I made uneasy steps towards him, I clenched my fist tighter. "You should have helped me out. I'm your Jochu; don't you even care at all?"

"I don't sympathize," he stated nonchalantly. I couldn't help it anymore, I jumped on him, I don't care what he will think, and I don't care at all. I grabbed hold of his neck and gripped on it tightly. "Fuck you Hyuuga, fuck you." I hissed under my breath. "Fuck you." After that I felt myself give in to fatigue, I felt my grip loosen, I felt myself falling down into the darkness. "Fuck you."

* * *

Natsume stared at her.

"Hyuuga…" she said sweetly, he saw her make uneasy steps towards him and he smirked.

"**YOU AHO!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs**. "WHY THE HELL SHOW HERE IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU AREN'T GONNA HELP ME AT ALL?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! **_**YOU'RE**_** SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR JOCHUS! WHY BOTHER SHOWING UP WHEN YOU WOULDN'T HELP ME AT ALL?!"**

He stared at her calmly, his crimson eyes shining in its coldness. "I _already_ told you my reason Jochu; I don't want to get dirty."

"_You_ don't want to get dirty?! Hyuuga, you _don't_ want to get dirty? Are _you _trying to make _me_ laugh?" she spat out.

"No, I don't like getting into fights just because of idiotic people like you."

She clenched her fists. "Then you shouldn't have come at all. I can do it by myself anyways." She muttered. "Why don't you just piss off?!"

She made uneasy steps towards him again, and by the looks of it clenched her fist tighter. "You _should have_ helped me out. I'm your Jochu; don't you even care at all?"

"I don't sympathize," he stated nonchalantly. And with that she jumped on him; it caught him off guard as he gasped in surprise. All he felt was her anger and her soaked T-Shirt. She managed to grab his neck and hissed, "Fuck you Hyuuga fuck you." He grabbed hold of her waist, "Fuck you," Her dull chocolate eyes suddenly closed and she fell down on top of him, making them fall on the ground. He managed to groan before her lips landed on his.

* * *

**M**ikan moaned heavily as she sat up, her back ached a lot, her eyesight was blurry, and her head was spinning. She moaned again when she felt pain by her legs, waist and head. "Damn…" she muttered heavily before falling down. _'Matte, where am I?'_ She sat up again and wondered aloud. "Where am I?"

"Obviously you're in Natsume's room, where else." It was Nogi Ruka's voice, wow. He was the one who said that she was peeping, and told her she's a pervert, well he didn't actually call her but… what's the difference?

"Well sorry Nogi, I didn't know obviously." She snapped back. She glanced around the room, everything in his bedroom was black even the furniture, the couch, the bed, the wall paper, the carpet well, except his pillows.

"Haven't you been inside his room yet?" he asked again.

"Well if I have been inside his room already I wouldn't ask you, right?" she snapped again. "What am I doing here anyways?"

"I'm cleaning your wounds, what else." He stated matter-of-factly before placing the medical tape back into the first aid kit.

"Where's Hyuuga?" she mumbled while holding her forehead which has a bandage and her swollen lip.

"Outside." He answered promptly. Mikan immediately pushed the black blankets away and jumped up, back aching and ankle twisting she made her way towards the door only to be stopped by Ruka.

"Oi, where are you going?" he snapped, grabbing her right arm that was injured; she growled loudly before glaring at him.

"I'm going out already! I mean I'm all cleaned up right? It means I can go out. Now _let me_ _go_." She jerked his hand away then grabbed the golden doorknob.

Ruka heaved a tired sigh as he took hold of her shoulders. "It's Natsume's order not to let you out."

"And what are _you_ Nogi, his Jochu to obey his orders?" she mocked.

"No, I'm his best friend."

"And you allow yourself to be under him?" she sneered, Ruka's lip curled immediately.

"Will you just get back to bed Sakura?" he hurled her back towards the bed with great force.

"No Nogi! Let go, I _wanna _go outside already!" she pushed Ruka back as he pushed her the other way.

"Dammit Sakura, _get_ back to the _bed_." And he pushed her again.

"I said 'no'! Nogi let—" Ruka managed to push her harder, making her stumble backwards; luckily she managed to grab hold of his collar, making him fall on top of her and, of course ending up on the bed.

Mikan's round auburn eyes widened at the sight of his round turquoise ones, His soft lips touching hers, she immediately pushed him upwards.

"o-out Nogi, **OUT**!" she screamed, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, _Princess_." He mocked. He managed to give her a little smile before turning back to the door.

Fuming in anger she rose up again and grabbed his shirt. "What did you say Nogi?"

"Nothing and please don't mess up Natsume's clothes; he doesn't like that." She gaped at him for one moment as she stared downwards, true enough she was wearing a light brown shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Who changed my clothes Nogi?" she asked quietly, Ruka turned to her and gave her a wicked smile. "That would be…"

* * *

"You did _not_!" she screamed directly at his face, she was holding his collar and was sitting on top of him, eyes dancing in anger. Hyuuga Natsume stared at her coldly before smirking.

"Look, I don't want my bed to get dirty or the get soaked in blood; besides you are so sweaty and I don't like the smell of sweat on my bed."

"But still! Imai could do that!" she wailed. _I'm never gonna get married then._

"Can you see Imai here, huh, Miss _Peaches_?" he smirked. Mikan glanced around only his friends were there counting Koko, Tsubasa, Ruka and Mochu, and then blushed crimson.

"Shut up, pervert." She hissed.

"Besides, I didn't see anything exciting at all; probably your black, lacy bra; but peaches doesn't count." His hand moved behind her back then pulled her strap up.

"Hyuuga!!" Tsubasa smiled all of a sudden.

"I didn't know Natsume's _naughty_ too." He smirked. Mikan shot him a death glare before standing up.

"Well, since you're here already, can I go now?"

"Can't you entertain us for a while?" Koko asked coyly. She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Unfortunately no Koko-kuh, but if you want to I _can_ entertain you, as long as I can shout _our_ dirty little secret." Koko growled at her retort.

"How are her wounds anyways, Ruka?" Natsume asked nonchalantly. Ruka stared at Mikan who stared the other way; their eye contact might burn her.

"Well, the _princess's_ wounds are fine already." He gave her another sly smile before flipping through another page of his book.

"Princess?" Mochu asked indignantly. Both Koko and Tsubasa stared as Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Don't call me that, Nogi." She hissed angrily.

"Why Ruka, something interesting happened a while ago while we're gone?" He inquired.

"Actually," he glanced at Mikan. "None at all, I'm just kidding."

She smiled at Ruka gratefully; its better if no one would know about it, it's much better.

"Get back inside my room, idiot." Natsume snapped coldly.

"Whatever you say, Hyuuga-shujun." She shrugged.

* * *

"Why are you still keeping me inside this damned room anyways, Hyuuga? Can't I go out yet?" she whined before hitting one of his pillows with her bandaged fists, he was standing there, holding his clothes.

"Hey, pervert I'm talking to you in case you don't know!" she hurled a pillow to his direction which he immediately dodged.

"If you're gonna throw me that, aim." He smirked.

"Can't I go out yet?" she asked again.

"No, you'll stay inside my room."

"Eh? But why?"

He gave her a DUH look before shaking his head, "Because, Miss Know it all, your dormitory is already closed at this time." He pointed to his digital clock which showed the time 10:15.

"How long did I sleep?"

"I dunno, I brought you here probably by 4 in the afternoon."

"Oh… so where will I sleep?"

He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Where else? On the floor of course."

"What?!"

"You already slept on my bed, now sleep on the floor before I burn you."

"I can nullify your alice, Hyuuga." She smirked.

"Whatever idiot, get on the floor." He ordered.

"No way! I wanna sleep here!" she hugged one of the pillows and snuggled close to it, Natsume sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed before grabbing his pillow.

"Hey!" Mikan protested, "Give that back!" she reached for it but he shoved it the other way.

"No, Peaches on the floor _now_." Mikan growled at him before jumping off.

"Fine, fine, no pillows?" he raised his eyebrows at her. "Give that already!" she aimed to grab it again but failed miserably. She managed to fall on his lap, much to his delight.

"Get it." He threw it down on the floor, she growled before grabbing it. "Good night…"

"Fuck you."

* * *

"You didn't go back to your room last night," Kaito muttered when she entered her room. She quickly flipped her lights on and stared at the man on her singles bed.

"You sound like a mad wife, waiting for her husband, Kaito." She smiled at him before hugging him. "Go-me-ne."

"Whose clothes are you wearing? Why didn't you go back to your room last night? Why didn't you show up for dinner? And why do you have bandages all over your face?"

"Hey, slow down. I can't answer all your questions, speaking of dinner; I haven't eaten dinner last night at all." She pouted before sitting down beside him.

"You didn't answer my questions at all." He growled angrily.

"Hyuuga's, I slept in his room, I was sleeping, and I fought with some stupid idiots."

"Hyuuga?" his eyes widened. "You did not have sex with him right?"

"You wanna get fucked up by dogs or what? I will _not_ do that with him, idiot."

"Better make sure of that Mikan, or else…"

"Did Misaki look for me or what?"

"Well yeah, we tried calling you." He stated.

"Speaking of calling me, I think I lost my damned phone! Shit!" she jumped up and began to throw her things.

"What? Hey I gave you that as a gift last year!"

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back.

* * *

"Are you all right Mikan?" Misaki asked as she sat down beside Natsume, she glanced at his plate which was full of pancakes. She heavily groaned as she sat down. "Kaito? You two fought?" Tsubasa and Koko both stared at Mikan, Ruka nodded at Natsume who glared at him.

"No Misaki." He answered before pouring maple syrup on Hotaru's pancakes. Hotaru mouthed thanks before eating a bite.

"What's wrong?" Nonoko asked. It was the first time she asked or talked to Mikan. Mikan managed to give her a weak smile.

"It's nothing … It's just that-"

"Oh so it's _nothing_?" Kaito hissed at her, Mikan shot him an icy glare.

"I didn't mean to! I _tried_ to find it a while ago right?! Well _sorry_ if I lost that goddamned thing because of those idiots! I'm _sorry_ for placing it in some place where I—" A slice of pancake was slid into her mouth; Everybody by the table stared at Natsume. His fork was still in her mouth.

"Shut up, it's too early and you're ruining my day already." He snapped. Sumire gaped at what he just did.

Indirect kissing…

(A/N: well… that situation isn't weird at all in our classroom, it's basically called sharing, I mean girls drink in boys' mineral water bottles and vice versa. We use same spoons and forks when we share food too… oh well)

"Kyaaaaaa!" his fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "He just… slipped his fork in that Jochu's mouth! I'm soooo jealous!"

Mikan stared. _'What's going on?'_ she thought, Natsume removed his fork from her mouth before slicing another one. "Asshole…"

"Hurry up idiot."

* * *

"why did you do that anyways?" she asked all of a sudden, she was carrying his bag and books, he was walking ahead of her not caring at all. "Hey!"

"To shut you up, what else? Besides, we kissed already right?" he smirked.

Mikan growled at him. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Just shut up will you?" and he stopped, in front of a Sakura tree. Its pink petals flew around the area, the wind caressing its branches. He sat down under its shades and leaned against its trunk.

"Wow…" she muttered amazingly. "It's beautiful!"

"What did you loose anyways?" he asked while reading his manga.

"Oh, that. My cell phone, Kaito bought it for me last year as my birthday gift, but I lost it already…"

"That sucks for you then."

"Yeah…" she moved towards him and dropped his bag together with his books. "Can I sit?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks Hyuuga…" she muttered as she sat down beside him.

"Will you stop calling me that? It's too formal."

"Then what do you want me to call you? Master? Shujun? Pervert? Asshole? What?"

"Natsume would be fine."

"Then you'd call me Mikan?" she snorted.

"No. I like Polka, strawberries, peaches, lacy bra or plain panties better." He stated nonchalantly.

"Then I won't." she frowned.

"It's an order."

"Whatever."

* * *

"I need to do what?!" she snapped at all the shujuns. "His Biology project?! No way! I can't do that!"

Hotaru cast a cold glare. "It's still his decision anyways." She flipped through another page of her new inventor's magazine.

Mikan glanced at Natsume. "Well, Natsume are you ordering me to do it or what?" she snapped. Anna who was serving the afternoon tea dropped the cup on Koko's lap.

"Wait, wait… since when did you start calling Hyuuga-sama Natsume, Sakura?" Sumire asked coldly. Everyone in the room stared at her and at Natsume.

"That would be none of your fuckin' businesses Shouda, why don't you just eat that dog food in front of you?" Ruka raised his eyebrows at him.

"When's the deadline anyways?" she ignored their reactions as she glared at Natsume.

"tomorrow." He stated.

"What do you mean _tomorrow_?! No way! That would be freaking impossible!"

She glanced at Yuu. "Is that true?"

"Well yes Mikan-chan."

"Why didn't you tell me about it at least a week ago?!" she grabbed his necktie and began to pull it. "WHY?!" Natsume glared at her then she let go.

"You didn't ask Ichigo-kara, but I were you I'd do it already. Now go to my room and open my computer, by the way…" he reached inside his pocket and threw her his phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked incredulously. She caught his silver Motorolla V3 phone. (AN: I want this phone!!)

"Keep it, it's yours."

* * *

"Keep it, it's yours." Misaki mocked during their Jochu class, the rumor quickly spread throughout the campus both in the Shujun's and in the Jochu's.

"That is _so_ sweet," Anna teased with a laugh; she was hurling new daggers at Yuu.

"It doesn't mean a thing at all." She defended; her eyes were still fixed on the phone he gave her.

"For you, but for us, it meant something. Did the two of you do something inappropriate or what?"

"We didn't do anything at all."

"You slept in his room." Yuu stated.

"I slept on the floor."

"But still!"

"One Anna, shut up or you'll never live _ever_ again." She stated coldly. Anna shrugged at her before glaring at her phone. "Yumi's calling me, what a fucking surprise."

* * *

"Kaito?" she muttered during their class, he was so quiet since Monday which means… he hasn't talked to her for a week already. "Ka-i-to-kuh?" she asked sweetly, Ruka couldn't help but blush by the way she talked.

"What?" he spat out acidly, Mikan and Misaki absorbed his venom and swallowed.

"Mad?" she pouted, Tsubasa and Koko stopped laughing and stared at the two.

"_No_," he stated before glaring at her.

"Aww, ickle Kaito-kuh sooo mad at me, boo-hoo I'm so scared, what will he do?" she smirked. "You know you couldn't resist me."

"Watch me Sakura Mikan." Natsume stared at him then back at her.

"Do you really show your love like that Ao, Polka?" he asked sarcastically before flipping through another page of her manga.

"Natsume piss out of it already," Tsubasa advised.

Kaito's eye twitched.

A dagger immediately rushed between Mikan and Natsume's face.

"Kaito! Yamete! Don't be such a brat,you asshole!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"Fuck up Bastard!"

"Piss off slut!"

Then she stopped and smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me at all."

"Fuck," he growled. Both Anna and Misaki laughed, Yuu looked amused. Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Baka."

* * *

"N-Nani?" she stuttered, Both Natsume and Ruka are being mean to her. They were in the middle of lunch when Natsume brought the 'subject' up. "w-what do you mean?"

"Acting so innocent today, princess?" Ruka snapped, Yuu poured coffee into his cup before adding some sugar.

"Princess?" Nonoko asked quietly.

"Shut up Nogi." She hissed.

"What's princess, Nogi?" Hotaru asked icily.

"My nickname for her." He smirked, Natsume laughed at what he just said while she blushed crimson.

"Ruka-pyoh…" she suddenly smiled. Ruka blushed immediately the way she talked, he needs distraction, and he needed it fast.

"Shut up pervert." Natsume snapped.

"How did I become a pervert, pervert?"

"Want me to remind you?" he leaned closer to her, she racked her brains, was it about the kiss between him and her when he took her as his jochu? Was it the time when she accidentally kissed Ruka? Or was it the time she…

She gasped loudly. "I'm not a pervert you pervert! It was an accident!"

"Hontou?" he sneered, Ruka chuckled.

"Yeah, why on earth will you barge into the boys' locker room anyways?"

"I have no other choice Pyoh, besides I wouldn't harass you at all even if you're the last man on earth."

"You _went_ inside the boys' locker room?" The girls exclaimed except for Hotaru who raised a sign saying 'sakura-1 nogi-0'

"But I didn't-"

"per-vert…" the boy's said in unison, even Kaito and Yuu joined.

"I told you 'I am _not_ a pervert!' " she stood up, managing to hit her bowl of French soup which flew high in the air and in the end landed on Natsume's slacks, much to her delight. "Uh-oh…" she smiled at him sweetly before disappearing.

"**POLKA**!!"

* * *

She heaved a sigh out; she skipped four classes already to avoid his revenge. How could he call her a pervert when everything's just an accident? Besides it was her last resort. She can imagine Natsume fuming in anger in what she just did both to his reputation and his slacks. She stared at the Sakura petals falling down, it was so beautiful, and she wished everything would stay just like this.

"Oi, Strawberries!" came a shout down the tree, she swallowed her saliva, it was Natsume and she needs to escape, fast.

"Strawberries? Wait that's my-"

"Took you a long time to notice?" he snapped.

"See? You're the pervert here!" she pointed an index finger at him as she glared.

"Get the fuck down here!" he commands.

"No way! You'll kill me! Besides I don't want your perverted germs to transfer to me"

His eye twitched at what she said. "It's a good thing you know!" he screamed "now get down!"

"Promise me you aren't gonna burn me…"

"Fine, now get down!" she swiftly jumped down unfortunately landing on top of him. He suddenly remembered the incident last week and he swallowed. "G-Get off."

"What's with the stuttering?" she sneered. "why do you need me anyways?"

"I need to avenge myself."

"For Kami's sake you're acting like a 5 year old!"

"Just come with me!"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS THIS PLACE?" she exclaimed. Natsume beamed at her reaction. "what is this place?"

Yuu stepped in front of her and coughed. "This is the biggest lounge in the Higher Gakuen's grounds, it's called the hell room, every week a Jochu is assigned to clean this room for next week's events. It is called hell room because it's so messy, disgusting and filthy; several Jochus got kicked out for not finishing cleaning this place. A jochu is given only an hour to finish the job."

"An hour? Are you serious? You said it's messy!"

"Probably it'll be ten times messier." Kaito stated.

"And why?"

"Coz Natsume ordered the Shujuns to mess it up, what else?"

She shot Natsume a cold glare. "Aho…"

"Well open the door Princess; it's all yours until 7:00." Ruka pushed the door open for her and she gasped.

"This can't be."

* * *

**A/N: I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!! WOOOOHH!! ANNAOJ, UPDATE! DID YOU ENJOY? GOMEN IF I DIDN'T UPDATE! REVIEWS PLEASE! I'LL SEE YOU SOME OTHER TIME.**

**BY THE WAY DON'T HESITATE TO PM ME!!**

**I WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAYS!!**

**JA NE!**

**xXRainbow-ChanXx**


	10. order 8: old aquaintances and cold reven

He is my Master

**He is my Master**

**By: xXRainbow-ChanXx**

**A/N: hello minna, I 'm really sorry of I just updated this day, I was so busy and I was preoccupied in a lot of things, like:**

**I'm trying to finish Vampire Knight which has 39 chapters but I have only read up to chapter 15.**

**I'm currently heart broken.**

**I'm trying to think of Letters of Goodbye's sequel, before I forget.**

**I'm currently taking care of my beloved dog.**

**I'm catching on my sleep since I need to grow tall. I'm only 5'1 in height. And;**

**I'm learning Japanese, stupid animes with no subs.**

**So bear with me, just be patient because I will update even though I'm busy or something since I wanna finish this Fic, Blood and Tears, Star from Heaven and the sequel in Letters of Goodbye and the one in CCS category. Thanks to everybody who gave me reviews. Thanks to all the people who supported me and congratulated me. By the way, there are wrong grammars and misspelled word in the previous chapters, I haven't edited them. Gomen ne.**

**Fact about me: I seriously loathe flashbacks and Annaoj is aware of that.**

**What are you waiting for? Scroll down to start! Oh, by the way, anonymous reviewers are already allowed; I managed to disenable it I think. Thanks Oj!**

**Let the chapter start!**

**xXRain-ChanXx**

"**Wanted people never lived very long. Targeted people lived short lives. The brave lived even shorter, but the weak didn't live at all."**

**Borrowing it from a writer from CCS**

**Order 8: old acquaintances and cold revenges**

I can't possibly believe it. Hyuuga Natsume, my shujun and my _most _loathed person above the earth just threw me into this hell room. I mean I _perfectly_ know he's cruel but not _this_ cruel. To think of it, the name, oh God, the name! HELL ROOM, and now here I am still gaping at this room, Yuu who was beside me meekly smiled and only six words came out of my mouth, _"You've got to be kidding me."_

"Actually, no, Peaches." Hyuuga said all of a sudden, I almost forgot that he's with me. "I'm most certain that I'm not kidding you. Besides, you perfectly know how to clean? I mean Jochus clean most of the time right?"

"Well, frankly Hyuuga yes, we do _but_—" I glared at him before pointing at the filthy trashes inside the room, "_This_ is way too much! Even angels will swear if they see this room!" I walked inside, touched the only couch which seemed to survive the attack of the pirates or something before it collapsed. In front of me. Just because I touched it.

"Princess, every week, as Yuu said, there would be a Jochu who would clean this place." Ruka placed his arm around my shoulder, "This couldn't be that bad, ne? Yuu cleaned this place two weeks ago, right?" he turned towards Yuu who nodded vigilantly.

"Well _Ruka-pyon_, I'm betting my life that when Yuu stepped inside this _Hell_ room it's not as messy as it is right now." I snapped at him. "And _please_, do remove your arm around my shoulder; I wouldn't like to smell like a dog." His lips curled, earning myself a laugh from Hotaru. Did that really happen? She raised another sign which I saw just this lunch, 'sakura-2, nogi-0'

"Of course, by the way, with this chit-chatting I think you'll get expelled. You still have 48 minutes to do this." He said icily, "Ja." And the oak doors magically closed and I sighed. Welcome to hell room.

-

-

-

She walked inside, growled in frustration and moaned several curses as she picked a magazine up. If she uses her doppelganger Alice, this would be very easy. With a smile she closed her eyes and ordered 4 doppelgangers, but then realized that the room was nullified. Or nullifies the Jochu who cleans it, she guessed.

"What the hell? I thought this room isn't nullified?!" she growled, really, Hyuuga's making her life more miserable. She released a loud scream, took hold of the curtains and ripped them off, not really ripped them off but took pulled them downwards_. Did any Jochu survive this place anyways?_ She thought grimly_, oh, Yuu. Right. _She took another glance at the room and sighed.

The curtains were all burnt, courtesy of Natsume of course. The cream wallpapers were clawed through and ripped, as if some wild cat was released inside it and made havoc. Shouda Sumire crossed her mind and her dog-cat Alice. Expensive paintings that were hanging majestically by the walls were vandalized and wrecked too. The tiles were full of foot prints, mud, juices, shakes, paint, water and some other liquids which she isn't familiar off, the couches were either toppled over, leg missing, messed up, spilled with paint or ripped off. One LCD TV was there broken for a baseball bat was stuck by the center. The Fridges were toppled over; much to her disgust when she found out that there are _still_ foods inside them. The surviving walls were full of writings, courtesy of fan girls like: Natsume-sama is so hot that I'm melting. I love Nogi-sama and his pet bunny. Koko-kun is in love with me. You are such a slut for telling us that Koko-kun loves you. Slut, Bitch, bastard, fuck you and so on and so forth. The coffee tables, still standing nobly as if to say 'we survived' but then collapsed yet again.

The Chandelier that was hanging up on the ceiling was way out of its hook and threatens to fall. "Oh no you don't." she muttered, before jumping on top of one of the coffee tables making it collapse, and holding on to another hanging chandelier and immediately taking out her utility belt consisting of hammers, screw drivers both Philips and Flats, nails, screws, bolts and nuts and other equipments. Minus the saw of course. She began to hammer the hook back, making sure that it wouldn't fall before taping the cracks on the ceiling and jumping down. She sighed, wiped her sweat before spitting the nails inside her mouth. She glanced up proud of what she just did, before nailing all the legs of the coffee tables and couches, then sewing all the ripped parts on the couch. She managed to growl for she have just finished 3 couches and probably 5 collapsed coffee tables and there are probably hundreds to go.

Life is just so sweet.

-

-

-

"Natsume, don't you think it's a bit cruel to just leave her there and probably—" Tsubasa stopped talking and thought of the right word, "Rot there?"

"That little girl will surely survive; she just got out of a tight hole barely yesterday so I perfectly know that she'll survive that room." He said confidently with an arrogant smirk, "_barely_." Nonoko froze at what he just said.

"So, you mean Natsume-sama that that _bitch_ is gonna get ex—" Natsume glared at her then set her hair ends on fire. "KYAAAA!! Help me!!" she screamed, Hotaru who was behind her eagerly pulled a fire extinguisher in front of her face and before Sumire knew what's happening, she squeezed the handle and soaked Sumire's face with Carbon Dioxide foam. "Imai!!"

"I thought you want somebody to help you?" Hotaru asked coldly, "I just did. Now pay up or else—" Kaito meekly walked towards Hotaru opened a black briefcase displaying all her Baka guns from version 1.0 to 5.2. She grabbed the latest version and aimed it at Sumire. "Well?"

"After you splashed that—slimy and crappy thing on my—" Hotaru's amethyst orbs narrowed before firing, then turned to Ruka, "Lucky again. I guess Nogi; probably tomorrow I'll upgrade it and hit you first."

"Won't you give me orders anyways, Andou, just in case you want me to go back and help _my_ Mikan." Misaki muttered quietly as they continued to walk towards the main hall. Her eyes begged him but he shook his head.

"You wouldn't like it when Natsume gets angry."

"To think of it Anna-chan, why don't you go back and help—" Koko heard Natsume's thoughts immediately; _dare_ _to do so Koko and your Hotel business will be at stake_. "Never mind." He said smugly. Anna nodded as she sighed.

"I volunteered her to teach her a lesson," he said quietly.

"What lesson then Natsume?" Mochu inquired.

"That she shouldn't mess with me. I promised my self that I'll make her life miserable and I was too gentle to her but because she asked for it—"

"It was an accident Hyuuga," Hotaru said coolly, "Besides you provoked her first."

"_And_ when did you, Imai Hotaru start to defend a Jochu?" Ruka asked, Hotaru flashed him a dangerous look, "that's for me to know and for all of you to find out."

Natsume halted and glared at all of them, "Why are you all so _damned_ concerned about that useless Jochu anyways? I'll do whatever I want to do with her because I own her and she can't say no to whatever I want her to do. It's rule number four. Got it? Now answer me, what's the big deal with that jinx girl?" All of them backed away but Hotaru remained firm on her spot.

"I guess, I just like her, and I think that I'm not under you so you certainly don't have to give a damn about what I think Natsume, I'm more powerful than you are." She stated simply, "Come Ao."

"Hai, Imai-shujun." He rushed towards her and muttered a quick 'thanks' then pushed the dining hall's door open for her.

"I guess, Hotaru's right." Koko said quietly as he breezed past Natsume, "By the way Nat, if she'll just die in your hands, don't you think it's just a waste of time in hiring her?"

-

-

-

"I can't possibly believe it!! I still have—wait, I _only_ have 25 minutes but this place is still hell!!" she roared loudly, she was currently holding a rag in her hand, dripping wet with ink and water for she was wiping off the writings on the wall. She gradually squeezed the rag, sending its filth down on her shoes. "Where's Kaito when you need him anyways?" she angrily threw the rag and began to mop the floor. "This isn't right either! I'm supposed to pick up the trash first before—" she stared at the so called rubbish on the floor, papers, chewing gums, candy wrappers, foils of snacks, notebooks, even books! She gasped took the book and began to dust it off and carefully unfold the folded pages. "This is Patricia Cornwell's book and yet they're just throwing this away? It's even hard bound!" she gingerly picked it up and placed it on the couch which she just repaired.

"Money wasting fools." She muttered miserably, all of those brats, bitches and bastards didn't even know that it's hard to earn money, who can blame them? They're spoiled and—she stopped thinking about it as she sighed. Nobody would understand what she feels anyways. Nobody.

Mikan grabbed more trashes, occasionally gasping when she sees a shocking thing before chucking them inside the trash bag, she quickened her pace, 25 minutes is just a walk in the park, and she doesn't want to get expelled. "I really need help already!!" and as if on cue the door swung open revealing 3 tall shadows, "did I speak too soon?" she mouthed as she gaped at the door. _Who could they be?_

"Ah, the smell of wax and water is enveloping this hell room, who could be cleaning this place? Surely that Jochu wouldn't be expelled right?" Mikan stood up and walked towards the door only to see the shock of her life, Syuuichi Sakurano, Tonoichi and Akira Yuki are there right in front of her, she gaped, mouth hanging wide open as she leaned on the mop. The chandelier she just repaired fell down with a deafening crash behind her.

"My, my, you're really hopeless in carpentry Mikan-chan." Tonoichi smiled, his shoulder length hair moved while he gropes for something inside his pocket. "Ah, there it is." He pulled it out and placed the cigarette inside his mouth, then blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I thought you quitted smoking _Tonoichi_?" she stated, index finger pointing at his cigarette.

"I did?" He asked incredulously, "I won't certainly do so, and what's with that 'Tonoichi' tone? Aren't I your senpai? Your handsome and—"

"You're making me sick, Tono-senpai." She hissed before kicking him by his nape, sending him downwards. Sakurano coughed loudly making her turn. "Eh, what are you doing here too, Sakurano-senpai?"

"Shouldn't we start, Mi-chan?" Akira Yuki's deep voice filled her ears, she turned towards him, his light blue eyes pierced her and his breath touched her face. She reluctantly stepped back and glared.

"You—PERVERT!" she accused, Sakurano took her shoulders and stared at her, aside from Yuu's dark brown eyes, Sakurano's olive green ones calms her. His honey blonde hair was lazily touching her face. "Hai, senpai?"

"We need to hurry, we only have probably approximately 30 minutes left."

"What? But Hyuuga said that I can only clean this place in an hour." She pointed out.

"We're sorting it out, we have a plan too, we don't want our little angel who just kicked me get expelled don't we Yuki?" his onyx eyes flashed menacingly at Mikan. He rubbed his nape then stretched. "Let's get this over with."

Yuki nodded quietly as he moved his hand, immediately all the markings on the wall disappeared. Mikan gaped at him. "I've been trying to do that for an hour already and it didn't work! I thought this place is nullified?"

"Only to the person who's cleaning this." Yuki snapped. "Now hurry up and mop, I don't have that much energy left." _I knew it_, she thought grumpily.

"Demo," she just remembered that Sakurano has Ice Alice, and Tonoichi who has amplifying Alice, "How about the two of you?"

"Obviously," Tonoichi snapped the door close with ease, "we're doing this manually." He turned to Sakurano who was already fixing the chandelier. "See? Sakurano's enjoying it already." Sakurano glared at him then continued to place back every crystal. Mikan smiled, gave the three of them a warm hug as she continued moping the untidy floor, she smiled, her senpais, all of a sudden coming there to help her, her senpais who are with her, her senpais who pulled her out of tight holes.

She glanced at Tonoichi, she met him when she was 13 years old, he was 16 at that time, mischievous and a perverted womanizer, every woman he crosses would swoon or drop dead in front of him. He is a heart throb and most girls easily fell in love with him, for he's a gentle man, he helps girls, he treats them kindly and so on. He managed to help her before and she can still remember it, fresh from her memories…

(Dammit, I hate flashbacks…)

**FLASHBACK**

"Oi! You Jochu!" She managed to turn around, there were five high school boys in front of her, their eyes glistening maliciously as she took a step back in fear. She didn't fear the boys, but she feared their eyes, cold and cruel. She took another step back and held her bag tighter.

"What do you need, shujuns?" she snapped coolly. Three of the boys began to snigger then stopped.

"Are you supposed to talk like that to us?" the leader—as she thinks shouted at her. "You're _just_ a Jochu and we're shujuns, we're way too high than you, so why did you just snap at us?" he hissed. Mikan stared at him only one thing crossed her mind. He looks a lot like a snake. She hates it when rich people boast about their wealth or riches. She clenched her fist and glared.

"Not just because I'm a Jochu I can't talk to you like I want to! I'm human and you're human which makes both of us equal! So there's no high or low in our level! Yes, you're rich but you can't just step on me like I'm a cockroach!" she screamed. "You arrogant sons of bitches!"

Mr. Snake, (she named him that because he terribly looks like a snake.) growled before launching at her, she gasped and stared at him and said loudly, "I didn't know snakes can fly!" The remaining four students glared at her before attacking, she easily dodged the four of them still wondering where the Snake man went. She looked up, squinted her eyes then found him, he was already falling down. On top of her.

"You think I can't step on you, you little wrench!? Well I'm gonna do so." And there for the first time she just found out that leather shoes hurt. Really hard. His heel managed to hit her squarely by the nose and his high pitched laugh filled the air, much to her surprise. She groaned and fell down face first the other four quickly ran towards her and held her feet and arms.

"You damned assholes! What do you think you're gonna—" she didn't continue anymore because one of the boys placed his dirty hand on her mouth.

"Relax", snake man said, he was removing his belt, _oh fuck, no._ she thought, trying to get out of their grip, she was trying to scream but the man holding her mouth was keeping her silent. "Hemmmlf!!"

"You're gonna enjoy this anyways, don't worry I'll take it nice and slow," he smirked. Really, villains. **(A/N: really I'm getting perverted already, damn, damn, damn. I need to control myself!)**

"Will you hurry up, Mitsume? We want to have a go to." One of the men said, her eyes widened, before biting the man's palm. The man screamed in pain while watching his blood flow.

"You fuck! What do you think of me a whore?! Get off me already or else my cousin will—"

"You're cousin will what? Look, little girl just give in cause you'll like it anyways." Mitsume or snake man's hand touched her thigh and she felt her skin grow cold, she felt herself stiffen. He was slowly moving up and she finally had the brain to scream.

"RAPE!!"

"Hold her off!"

"I'm trying to but she's too stro—ouch! See? She just hit me with her foot!"

"Godammit!! Hold her still!"

"HELP!!"

"Oi, what are you doing to that girl?!" finally the men all over her stopped grappling and harassing her. She managed to look up and saw Tonoichi. "Get off her now or else the student council will hear this!"

"If it isn't campus heart throb," Mitsume sneered, "Look, find yourself a Jochu; this girl's ours!"

"Since when did I become yours?!" she hurled a knee at his face and watched him curl in pain. "That's for hitting my nose you ass—hey!!" she was pulled down again. "Help!!"

"Let go of her already. Now." Tonoichi said calmly, yet she felt power in his voice. She clenched her fist; she heard a lot about him, a womanizer, a playboy and so on. "NOW! Don't make me repeat again!"

"Fine, you win." They decided_, cowards_, she thought. Soon the two of them were left alone, she was still in class B while he—he's a shujun. He sighed and walked towards her. She took a step back, earning a laugh from him.

"Really, I'm not gonna harass you, little girl." He said crouching in front of her, his onyx eyes were so deep and mysterious.

"Liar!" she snapped. "You're probably one of them."

He chuckled, "really, besides if I'll do something inappropriate with you," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll be called a pedophile, besides; I can see that you're just—" he stopped and quirked his eyebrows.

"—13. I'm 13." She answered quietly.

"I'm hell to old for you." He said with a smile. "Let me take a look at your nose and your wrists for a while. Do many boys attack you?"

"Hai, most of the time." She watched him hold her wrist gently; his fingers brushed the bruises around her wrist. "What's your name?"

"My name? You wanna be friends with me? I thought you hate me? Arrogant jerks or something that you said a while ago."

"You—you saved me. That's why—that's why I wanna know your name." she said flatly.

"Tonoichi. How about you?"

"Mikan."

"Nice name, do you mind if I'll take you into my friend's room?" he caught her look of misunderstanding; "He can probably help you with those things and besides your clothes are torn." He pointed. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Sure, Persona would be mad if he sees me like this anyways."

"Ok then, let's go." He picked her up and carried her by his back. She smiled; Shujuns aren't that bad as she thinks. Not that bad.

"Yuki!" Tonoichi called, she held on his neck tighter. Yuki means snow. She thought unconsciously. Then she heard footsteps, and a man, probably a year younger than Tonoichi walked in, towel in his hand and a cell phone in his other. He was half naked to tell you the truth. "Get some of your clothes, this girl's almost beaten up by assholes outside," he glanced at Mikan, "that's why you shouldn't hang out inside our campus. There are a lot of perverts in here."

"You're talking as if you aren't one." Yuki snapped, he stared at Mikan's bloody nose. "Wow, she's a cute kid. Too bad I'm old for her." He flashed a smile, "come in."

"I'm not a kid anymore." She pouted. "I'm thirteen. I'm in middle school."

"You are?!" he asked incredulously. You have a baby face." He pinched her cheek. "By the way, Sakurano's about to come Tono. Let's clean up."

Tonoichi placed her down on the floor and pointed to the sofa. "Sit there." She walked towards the sofa and sat down there, her eyes wondering around the room.

"Who's Sakurano? Is he Syuuichi Sakurano?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, know him?"

"Hai." Yuki went back, holding a long sleeved shirt. "Thank you." She whispered taking it from him. "I'll give this back to you."

"How did you know Sakurano?" Tonoichi suddenly asked, she looked at him and placed her index finger by her lip.

"Syuuichi-sama is Kaname-senpai's shujun; I probably met him three years ago when Kana-senpai is still a Jochu."

"Ah, you and Kaname are close?"

"Hai!"

**End Flashback**

(Glad that was over!)

She hurriedly smiled to herself then rearranged the throw pillows that were lazily lying on the floor. She gave Tonoichi and her senpais a half glance, Sakurano was still busy pacing the chandelier back with an amused look etched on his face. Tonoichi was busy nagging Yuki who was currently reading a—perverted magazine, which she hasn't seen a while ago. Where did he get that?

"Yuki, I said 'stop reading that! We have 5 copies of that in different categories and Paris Hilton's angle there isn't that beautiful too!" he snapped before pointing at the picture, Mikan's eye twitched as she hurled two pillows towards them. "You perverted maniacs! Aren't you supposed to help me in this task in order not to get me expelled?!" Tonoichi managed to get up then glared a murderous one at her.

"Really, why don't you try reading—?"

"Shut up!" she roared again, Yuki heaved a sigh out, rubbed his forehead, and arranged several paintings, while Tono continued to babble about Paris Hilton.

She remembered yet a certain event in her life concerning Tonoichi, apart from Kaito, Tono was the one who knew a lot about her, her deep and dark past, her sadness, her pains and sufferings, and of all of her senpais, Tono was the one who grew really close to her, not in the sense of helping her out of tight holes but in the sense of he talked to her more than he talks with his girlfriends for what he _only_ expects from his girls is sex. Just sex.

"_Tono, come on, I'm giving you one opportunity you couldn't resist. I'll be your Jochu until you graduate. Sounds good?" she was sitting on his tall mahogany desk, and busy shuffling several papers about some new rules and agreements he need to sign. He was still facing the window, over viewing the schools enormous lake and forest. Giant Piyo was there busy eating several trees._

_Tonoichi turned his swivel chair around before laughing, "I told you, I don't want to treat any Jochu as my servant and I'll never get one."_

"_For __**your**__ information," she snapped, her head held high in the air a proud look painted in her eyes, "I'm the most sought after Jochu, coz I'm smart, highly skilled, extremely beautiful and __**so**__ seductive."_

"_Look, just offer it to someone else; I can't afford to let myself be responsible in everything you do." He stated simply, waving his hand as if to say 'go away.'_

"_Tch, sooner or later you'd come back for me." She said haughtily before jumping down. "Ja, Tono-senpai!"_

That happened a year ago, she swore to herself, after getting saved by Tonoichi almost every time she gets in trouble; that she'll become strong, that she wouldn't be stepped on anymore. Tonoichi was—believe it or not, was almost her first love, he never treated her like those girls, harassing, assaulting or seducing. Well, sometimes but never below the belt. He loved her as much as a brother—whom she doesn't have, would love a sister. Better to be owned by Tono than Hyuuga.

And speaking of Hyuuga, her eye twitched as he crossed her mind, she glanced around the room and gladly sighed, the room was mostly clean, only several rubbishes left crouching under all the couches and coffee tables which are now beautifully decorated by novels and books which she picked up just a while ago, the large grand father clock standing by the wall facing the book shelves displayed the time: 7:21

"Eh? We've got to hurry senpai! Only nine more minutes left!"

All of them glanced at her, before stopping their works then continued doing so, much faster this time.

-

-

-

Hyuuga Natsume, with his friends and their Jochus entered the main hall where the Hell room was located. He made his way confidently, smirking arrogantly to the girls who were standing there, obviously waiting for him to pass by with the other so called 'heart throbs.' Kaito's eyes were cast down, he was silently hoping that Mikan finished cleaning the hell room or else…

"What do you think? Has she finished cleaning the Hell room, Kaito?" Misaki whispered audibly right by his ear. He gave her a grave look telling her 'I don't think so.'

Yuu sighed, if she hasn't finished cleaning, she'll _surely_ get expelled, according to the SC's new rule book. They managed to get in front of the door, The Jochus saying silent prayers and several curses in frustration while the Shujuns kept their eyes on the door waiting for the final judgment.

"Well, let's see what my little Jochu have finished after an hour and a half." He took hold of the golden doorknob and with a smirk he pushed it. They almost thought that it happened so slowly for the indoor light seemed to meet them so slowly. And there, to their relief was Mikan, casually sitting on one of the couches, eyes fixed on a certain book, and playing with the mop's handle. She was sitting there legs crossed then sensing them all, looked up and gave them a bitter sweet smile.

"Natsume!" she shouted chirpily, "you're late for thirty minutes and I was _so_ bored already," she caught Sumire's eyes and smiled at her. "Looks like I'm not gonna get expelled yet. Unlucky for you." She added sweetly, she stood up and walked towards him, Amber eyes telling him 'I'm gonna get back at you.'

"Did you ask for help?" he snapped dryly. Her eyes widened as if so disgusted.

She gasped, placed her hand on her mouth, "are you accusing me of asking someone's help? To tell you the truth _all_ the Jochus are probably with their masters and Kaito and the others are with you! So who will I ask for help? _Shujuns_?" she asked indignantly. "Don't you trust me?"

His lips curled automatically as his eye twitched. "No, I still don't. Tch. Let's go I'm starving already." He stated before turning around, and managing to burn one book, she smiled brightly, jumped right next to him and pulled his face down to whisper in his ear.

"Revenge is best served cold. So get ready for your dessert." She smirked, clung on to Kaito as she saw three shadows by the door, though there was something bothering her in every step she takes away from them she still smiled at them. _Thank you, senpais._

-

-

-

Mikan and Misaki happily strolled towards their classroom; today the Class A students would just be having a half day schedule, much to their delight. The two of them were talking about a new store by the central town which has 50 percent discount where they would buy probably new tops and clothes.

"Ohio, Sakura-chan, Harada-chan!" Koizumi Luna said cheerfully (not). Both of them plastered a fake smile before thinking at the same time. _Bitch_.

There are only probably 20 in Class A, consisting of 3 third years (Misaki's included there), 5 second years (Includes Kaito and Yuu), and the rest are first years. Every Friday Jochus are entitled to be in their own classes and not with the Shujuns because this is the day where the Shujuns' parents or messengers arrive to relay messages, (though they could just e-mail It.) and check up on them.

It had been a week after she cleaned the Hell room and she still couldn't think of any revenge to plan on Natsume. She sat down on her desk and began to seriously contemplate over something. Most of the boys there were talking about girls and new games to play while the girls are busy talking about clothes and new recipes. (Note: Mikan doesn't know how to cook other than to bake a cake.)

She was still quirking her eyebrows, thinking of something very sadistic and cruel that he would beg for her mercy, her thoughts were interrupted when one of their classmates with blonde curly hair and square rimmed eye glasses, entered eyes wide and face sweating shouted, "The green house was bombed by the AAO. The student council was inside the green house, do you know who are their Jochus or some—?" Mikan quickly jumped up and ran towards her; she hastily grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her real hard.

"Where are they?! Tell me!" her amber eyes were wide and pleading that the girl swallowed and stared back.

"Alice Hospital, but Jochus _aren't_ allowed there!" but Mikan didn't hear it anymore, she was already out, running towards the said hospital.

-

-

-

This can't be. If the Student council was in that place surely Tonoichi and Sakurano and Yuki and Kaname-senpai are hurt, she thought miserably. But the AAO! For God's sake why are they attacking right now and in broad daylight! Bombings should happen when the students are asleep and there is nobody around. She mentally cursed herself, not even knowing why. So that's why she felt so uneasy when she left them, she didn't know that they are going to get hurt. She didn't know that maybe that's the last time she'll see them. The three of them were always away, never around for they are sorting out several academy businesses and now, they're in the hospital, lying down there and probably hurt and pained.

She hurriedly jumped up on a branch and began to jump towards the hospital; she knows that this would be tiring but what the hell? They're her friends; they're her brothers and saviors. They're there when she needs them and now whether they like it or not, she'll go there to see them. She grabbed hold of the branch of the last tree then landed safely on her feet; she didn't care if her palm bled. **(A/N: this is like the scene in Vampire knight when Yuuki jumped down and met Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai)**

The doors were wide open making her see the whole lounge of the hospital, the automatic glass doors were about to close when she stepped inside, ran towards the front desk only to see a strict and disgusted looking nurse who wrinkled her nose in an instant at the sight of her. Mikan panted and spoke abruptly, "Where are Syuuichi Sakurano and the other Student council members who were hurt in the explosion a while ago?"

"Don't you know the rules, Jochu?" she snapped coldly, "your _kind_ isn't allowed inside this hospital, and as I know Syuuichi Sakurano's Jochu is—" she stared at her computer and smiled slyly, "a man with a name of Kaname." She didn't like it when the woman said the word 'kind.'

"Look, I _need_ to see them right now, the hell with the rules! I need to see them already now just let me in!" she ran towards the elevator but the nurse grabbed her.

"We're just following the rules, fan girls and _Jochus_—especially aren't allowed here! How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't care if you're Hyuuga-sama's Jochu so just get out before I use my Alice on you!"

"You are such a racist person! So what if I'm a Jochu? Can't I be friends with Shujuns?" she shook the woman's arms away before bolting towards the elevator, only to bump into Yuki.

"Y-Yuki-senpai?" she muttered, Yuki's face has two bandages and his wrist was also covered in a bandage. "Ogenki desu ka."

Yuki stared at her for a brief moment. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be inside your classroom at this time."

"I heard that—" she suddenly felt an arm around her wrist; she turned around only to see the nurse who grabbed her awhile ago.

"I'm really sorry sir if she bumped into you, it wouldn't happen—" Yuki raised his hand, telling her to stop.

"She's a friend of Sakurano, Tono and mine. Let her in. the room's no. 205. I'll just inform the principals." He pecked her cheek and walked away.

"Is Kana-senpai, injured too?" she asked quietly, Yuki turned around and shook his head.

"No, but Tono's still unconscious."

-

-

-

"Sakurano-senpai?" she mouthed when she entered Tonoichi's room, she just found out that another person was there with broken legs and arms. She stared at him pitifully then proceeded to Sakurano's side. His olive eyes were still fixed on Tonoichi, who was having a dextrose tube inserted in his arm, an oxygen mask on his mouth, several stitches and cuts on his face, neck and arms. She gasped and held Tonoichi's hand, carefully squeezed it and turned to Sakurano who had several scratches and probably a burnt shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We we're examining the new developed thorn plants, planted by Misaki-sensei then when Yuri touched one flower it exploded."

"How did you know that the AAO did this?" she asked again. "And why did they bomb the green house? They could have tried bombing Hyuuga's room or the teachers' lodge."

"Apparently, the wall behind the green house was just week so they slipped inside, planted several bombs underneath the plants and by the walls." He explained. "but I don't understand why did they bomb us at that time." He clenched his fist and glared at her.

"Somebody probably accessed into their database, took information about it, the blueprints, the plans, their secrets and left the computer hanging there without closing the programs, and since they found out that it's our school they quickly made a way to get back on us." She pointed out. "Was Tono directly hit by one of the bombs?"

Sakurano went pale as he stared at her, "No, but—but he—I was the one who was supposed to be hit directly." He bit his lip, "Tonoichi saved my life, he jumped on top of me to—block the bomb away. I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Sakurano-senpai," she said softly. "Tono-senpai likes to do that. Save people even though he'll hurt himself in the process." She smiled all of a sudden. "So what time will he wake up?"

Sakurano's face fell down even more, "Mikan, Tono—he's on coma. The impact hit some of his internal organs, now some of them aren't functioning well and they're still looking at his lungs because they aren't supplying oxygen with to his organs, and monitoring his heart if its left ventricle is blocked."

"So, you mean—" she glanced at Tonoichi, "nobody knows when he'll wake up?" she asked incredulously. "No… no way!"

"I'm really sorry Mikan," Sakurano reached for her shoulder and squeezed it. She shook it away and went in front of Tonoichi's bed and clawed through the wood, her eyes blazing in anger.

"If Tono-senpai doesn't wake up this week, I swear, I swear that I'll kill those people who did this. For they hurt somebody important to me, they'll pay. Tono! Please wake up already because if you won't—I'll blow their headquarters and tear their bodies apart until they beg for mercy." She clenched her fists and backed away.

"_Don't_ try to do anything stupid Mikan—" Sakurano started.

"I'm _not_ going to do anything stupid! I'm just going to avenge Tono and you and Yuki-senpai! I wouldn't do something that I would regret because—"

The person confined with Tonoichi coughed loudly, "I believe that this is a hospital, control your voice Miss Sakura or else I'll put you on probation and you'll never step foot in this hospital ever again." He glared at her, his midnight blue eyes hidden behind his round glasses and his blue hair swept to his side. When he talked she felt herself grow cold and she can still remember that she only felt this way when Imai Hotaru met her.

"Who is he?" she suddenly asked, "Sakurano-senpai, he looks so freaky." The edge of his glasses flashed as she sweat dropped.

"Imai Subaru, Imai Hotaru's older brother."

"O-Onii-chan?"

-

-

-

Mikan was still staring at her reflection, she's still thinking if she'll attack the AAO. Persona told her not to go, for it'll be too risky but because of her stubbornness and naivety, she decided that she'll continue, whether they like it or not. She'll prepare for Persona's scolding the next day and get ready in case Sakurano will hit her. She pulled her closet door open grabbed her black long sleeved shirt and jacket and slipped it on, took several new daggers, home made C4's and several daggers. She kicked her shoes off and placed her boots on, tied her hair in a high ponytail and placed her whit half mask on. "I can do this." She smiled to herself before jumping out of her window and jumping to the Sakura tree beside her room. She felt herself grow numb, the wind roaring in her ears, the branches hitting her exposed thighs, hands clammy and eyes watery. This is the first time that she'll do a mission without any of the agent's help or Persona's instructions.

The wall separating the Academy from the outside world has electric shock all over it and at this time, _probably_, (as she guessed.) the electric shock is weaker. She just remembered that she left her ID inside her room so there's no way that they can track her anymore. Everything's just perfect and to make it more perfect she needs to at least blow up one part of their headquarters. Jumping a branch back she sucked some air and slipped through the wall, experiencing probably only 590 volts. She lightly winced and landed on her feet. She pulled her herself up and stared at her monitoring device, the AAO headquarters is just 160 miles away from them, northeast. And according to her calculations she can teleport at least a mile away from their headquarters then probably monitor their base.

She closed her eyes, prayed that she'll arrive at the precise place she wants to teleport at. Felt herself get squeezed, lifted up and landing on her feet again. She opened her eyes and saw that she's directly in front of their gates. She smirked jumped up, caught sight of the camera beside her and in an instant she unplugged it. She carefully jumped and observed her surroundings she went inside their headquarters a lot of times and she already knows where their control room is. She sleekly ran towards the middle of the field, got welcomed by the lasers lined up there and began to hit her, she did several summersaults, long jumps and leaps to disconnect the main one then continued running. At this time they probably know that they have a visitor. And not a normal one.

Several agents as she predicted appeared in front of her, all of them wearing probably their night clothes for they are all wearing robes. She smirked widely before attacking them. None of them were wearing their masks and she smirked even more as she grabbed hold of the last man's robe kicked him hard by his stomach and threw him down easily, she continued to attack them, eyes glistening and moves so fascinating. She finished fighting them within two minutes. _New record_. She thought. She touched the only girl's face and memorized her appearance, then took her robe.

"Shin! Did you get her?!" the guard asked casually, though his eyes were stating otherwise. Mikan gave him a glare and muttered 'no' acidly as she cursed her teammates. The man nodded and let her through. She smirked and casually strode the halls. Easily fooled, she thought smugly as she bolted to another dimly lit corridor, took another sharp turn and ran directly towards the door in front of her and as she knows, it was really the Control room. She smirked, zipped her jacket open, pulled all her packed C4's and began to place them all over the place. She can still remember in the blue print that underneath this room is their gas supply. She smiled and pulled her detonator out of her jacket, pressed the red button and ran outside.

"Ah, and of course as I predicted, the Gakuen Alice will avenge themselves." She glared at the man in front of her, he is Niwa Satoshi, has plant Alice with deep green eyes and blue hair. She growled at him. "Shin can't speak to tell you the truth." He stated simply, "that's why we knew you're here. So did you get some information?" he asked casually.

"Actually, Niwa, yes. Thanks for everything you have in here." She jerked her thumb inside and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I need to take that information away from you; And besides you-can-not-escape-me."

"Don't be so sure of that. The last time we fought you were begging for mercy." She sneered. His lips curled, placed his thumb upon his lips and bit it. She gradually took a step back and stared at the vines that are attacking her. She dodged it, managing to get hit by one, sending her towards the left side of the hall. She groaned pulled herself up only to realize that her left temple was bleeding. She mentally cursed herself before noticing that a vine caught her foot and squeezed the life out of it. She burnt it and charged, Satoshi smirked at her, kicked her abdomen as she punched him back, she saw his lip bleed she aimed another punch but got stopped by one of his vines which whipped her right cheek, she glared at him and ordered her own vines to charge towards him, he blocked them and advanced in front of her, grabbed her arm and yanked her away from him, but unpredictably, Mikan held his shoulders sending all his power forced on her arm back to himself as she pulled herself up, placed both of her feet on his chest and kicked him hard. He hit the wall with a loud thud and using her own plant Alice, she lets all her vines crawl all over him, pulled him close to the wall, cracked his bones before they bloomed.

"Too bad you're so hot." She rubbed her head and walked away.

A mile away from the headquarters she pressed the button again. Her eyes forced themselves open to watch as her body fell down onto the trunk of the tree as she felt the ground shake a bit, heard a loud BOOM and saw a cloud of smoke emerging from their headquarters. She smiled and closed her eyes, _it is done_.

-

-

-

She heavily panted, face covered with blood, clothes dripping wet. Tonoichi's room was probably 15 meters away and there was a dim light inside it, almost blocked by the curtains, she just observed that the widow was closed, much to her disgust. She gathered her strength to grab hold on the bricked wall before pushing the widow up; she entered and almost fell down. Tonoichi was still there in his deep slumber, the oxygen mask falling down from his mouth; a small smile painted her lips as she rearranged it back. Her revenge was over and all she needs to see is Tonoichi's smiling face.

"Senpai," she whispered lips hovering over his left ear, "it is done."

Tonoichi didn't mumble nor grunt in response but she felt it, his breathing seemed to be slower and she smiled. She knows that he'll be furious if he'll find out about what she just did, and surely Persona will be _really_ mad at her too. She sighed and stared at Imai Subaru, whose legs were still dangling up, she cracked a smile then held Tonoichi's hand and carefully squeezed it.

"Mikan-chan?" she looked up and saw Meyuri-chan, a red haired nurse with light olive eyes. "Oh my goodness! Why are you covered in blood?" she reached for her face but she shook her head. "Sakurano and Yuki told me to stay here in case you'll come and visit Tonoichi. And looks like you've—"

"Please don't tell anybody, I just want to feel better." She muttered quietly. Meyuri sighed and examined Tonoichi's chart.

"We still don't know when he will wake up. He's so unpredictable." She glanced at her, "I'll get some clothes and probably some towels too. I'll come back later." Mikan nodded and stared at Tonoichi. The door snapped close and she stared at the open window. The wind was cool and refreshing, drying the blood on her face, a faint smell of grease and blueberries reached her nose and she turned around only to see Imai Hotaru, amethyst eyes fixed on her. "Imai-shujun?"

"What are you doing here Sakura?" she asked in a monotone. She was holding a basket of fruits.

"I made a wrong turn and accidentally—" Hotaru's eyes wandered from her face to Mikan's hand which was still holding Tonoichi's hand. She immediately removed it only to realize that it's too late.

"I'm not dumb Sakura," she snapped. "But that's a nice try." She smirked and walked towards Subaru's side.

"Will you tell this to anybody?" she asked uncertainly. Hotaru turned to face her.

"Pretend that I didn't go here, and I'll do the same." She smiled and disappeared behind the curtain of Subaru's cubicle.

-

-

-

She casually strode into the Dining hall, her left side was still hurting and her head was still throbbing in pain, she heard some Jochus murmur something about her but she couldn't hear it, she was still busy minding her temples and her pained body. Her cut and temple was bandaged by Hotaru, much to her surprise and she even stitched her skin tissue back which was so painful that just because she remembered it she winced. Her lip was still swollen and still bleeding. If Persona or Sakurano sees her they'll scold her. And to think of it probably the Higher-ups, the SC, the teachers and the staff already found out about what she just did. She shuddered thinking about her punishment makes her feel so nauseous and squirmy. She heavily sighed and sat down beside Natsume only to experience pain when she sat down.

"What happened to you?" Kaito suddenly asked, she rolled her eyes groaned when her stitched cut moved then held her temple again.

"I managed to make out with Niwa Satoshi but he suddenly turned so aggressive that he hit me and bit my lip so hard." she said sarcastically. Kaito growled and raised his eyebrows.

"I _certainly_ don't remember anybody—who studies here with a name of Niwa Satoshi." Sumire said matter-of-factly, "probably he's a Jochu or something."

"Actually," Yuu said wiping his mouth dry with a table napkin, "I don't know anybody with the name of Niwa Satoshi too." He stared at Mikan clearly displaying a message 'you did something again.'

She smirked and placed the fork inside her mouth. Natsume was ignoring her as usual and still, Tonoichi's running inside her mind. She wished that he'd wake up—her thoughts were broken for Koko coughed out. And it means that—she glared at him. "Don't try reading my mind ever again." Two girls were walking by the aisle talking about something

"—you know what; my Jochu is just so useless, I mean I shouldn't have hired her. She couldn't even do my math assignments." Said the green haired girl, Mikan immediately stiffened as all the Jochus looked down.

"Yeah, I know how it feels. Just yesterday I asked my Jochu to clean my new Prada shoes with cloth since it's not leather _but_ she used some black shoe polish on it. What an idiot." The blue haired one said.

"And to think of it, the Jochus are supposed to keep us in peace right and to stop all those stupid and gruesome bombings. I wonder what they are doing. They should all be punished because of them Tono—" Mikan's eyes immediately flashed, she was about to use her Alice but Yuu grabbed her hand and shook his head, but to her delight a Jochu used his water Alice to make the green haired girl fall down. Most of them smirked and eyed that Jochu.

"Kazumi!" her friend exclaimed, another Jochu walked towards them and offered to use her Wind Alice to dry her up unfortunately sending a roaring wind right at her face. "Oh, sorry, as you can see I'm in class B so I can't control my Alice yet." Another one walked towards the girl and offered to help with his Beauty Alice but ended up messing her face.

"Misaki stared at Mikan, "do something already before—" Mikan rolled her eyes and stood up, the blue haired girl stared at her hopefully but then got disappointed when Mikan smirked.

"I think you're starving," she said sweetly, "want me to help you?" she raised her index finger and the girl was levitated she was about to throw her on the table but Natsume shouted at her. "STOP IT POLKA!" and immediately the girl fell down on the edge of the table. "oops."

Natsume glared at her. "what the hell did you just do?"

She stared at him, "you said stop."

He glowered at her, "I know I said so but why do you have to drop her?"

She rolled her eyes, "when you order me, my mind and body easily obeys you. So I advise _you_, Hyuuga to just order me around when it's already safe to order me. I just followed your orders."

"You are really one useless, stupid and worthless Jochu. All of you are worthless and we don't need you, in case you don't know what you just did violated the rules, you attacked a Shujun." He said coldly, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs, she laughed at what he said.

"If we're worthless, then all of you are nothing but _insolent_ brats who relies on their Jochus to graduate! All of you are money loving and wasting fools! You don't know how much pain and hurt feelings we are keeping inside our selves and you don't even give a damn! If you think we are worthless then why bother hiring me Hyuuga?! We're still human and in our level all of us are equal there are no gods, no masters and no Shujuns and no higher people! We're still human and we all have feelings too—not just because all of you are paying us it _doesn't_ mean that you _can_ just treat us like rags, you filthy son of a—" she was about to slap him but a searing pain inside her head made her fall down on the floor, it was Persona and she can feel him. She can feel it.

"Mikan!"

"That's what you get when you just say what you want."

She held her temples she was burning again, it hurts and it sucks to hell. A cold mist enveloped her and she looked up, it was him. Persona.

"P-Persona?"

"We still haven't had a chat Sakura, after what you just did last night," his voice dripping cold sent chills down her spine. The three Jochus who used their Alice took a step back, she closed her eyes shut. "I am going to deal with the three of you later, and as for you," he stood up and pulled Mikan's elbow. "We need to talk about what you just did yesterday and just now. I didn't give you permission but you still continued how can you—?"

"I want to do that for myself. I'm prepared for my punishment." She said weakly.

"Then come. Bombing the AAO without my permission is just too much." Kaito stared at Mikan and Misaki bit her lip. "I'll have a talk with you too later, Harada. I told you to keep an eye on her." He turned to Natsume who was still looking at his plate. "My apologies Hyuuga-shujun, this wouldn't happen again."

-

-

-

She quietly entered Natsume's dimly lit room. She closed the door with a soft snap, and went inside his little hallway; she hasn't been herself in the past few days. She isn't talking to Natsume and just obeyed him quietly not even a word will be spoken. She would leave after their classes and avoid him as much as possible. And she was still worried for Tonoichi is still in coma. She frequently visited him, slept in his hospital room and kept herself his company whenever Sakurano and Yuki aren't around. Kaname left for Nagoya to talk to the Hime-sama who's till on vacation last Monday, three days after the green house was bombed. She ignored Natsume, avoided her friends and just locked herself inside her room and ate only little. She heaved a sigh out remembering Persona again.

She heard somebody flip through another page of a book or some reading materials by the living room, and there she saw Natsume, back facing her right arm dangling behind the couch; reading yet again another manga from his collection. She plucked up the courage to walk towards him and ask him, "any orders today, Hyuuga-shujun?" she went in front of him, managed to note that he looks hot in his position, body slouching, arm behind the couch, buttons undone, shoes still on and his crimson eyes still fixed on the manga.

"Hyuuga-shujun?" she repeated again. He looked up and raised his foot. "Umm…"

"Remove my shoes. Idiot." She felt her chest contract hearing him insult her again. "It's an order." She knelt down obediently, took hold of his left shoe and pulled it gently, she placed the shoe down and took the other one, she felt his eyes on her but she was too preoccupied to stare back.

"Are you alright idiot?" he asked non-too friendly, "you're not talking to me much."

She nodded, picked up his shoes and stood up. He finally threw his manga down and glared at her calm amber eyes.

"See?" he snapped. "There's something wrong with you!" She stared at him oddly before walking to his shoe rack and placed the shoes inside. "What's _wrong_ with you?!"

She sighed and walked back in front of him, picked up the manga that was lying on the floor and placed it on top of his coffee table. "Nothing's wrong with me, Hyuuga-shujun. If there's nothing more you want me to do, I'll take my leave." She began to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm.

His eyes hidden beneath his messy locks, he whispered hoarsely, "Let me comfort you, just once."

_Let me comfort you just once…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: if you thought that Mikan would avenge herself from Natsume, no. Mikan just avenged her senpais. At least there had been a short moment between Natsume and Mikan at the end, though it was certainly OOC. Really, I want to put another scene but its better if it's not in a cliff hanger mode. No, I didn't place a kissing scene because it'll be in the next chapter, this is just one comforting scene… don't worry I'll make sure that they'll kiss in the next chapter. This chapter has 8044 words**

**Well, reviews, lots of love from me and my laptop and my USB and my computer. Review, review, review.**

**I'm still going to wait for my prince, no matter how long, no matter how painful it'll be…**

**PM me or whatever I wouldn't care anyways.**

**See you**

**Ja,**

**xXRain-ChanXx**


	11. order 9: bitter sweet kisses

He is my Master

**He is my Master**

**By: xXRain-chanXx**

**A/N: to everybody who reviewed, anonymous or not, human or not, friends or not, this chapter is dedicated for all of you…**

**And by the way to all those who doesn't watch American Idol, I'm proud to say that **_**my**_** David Cook won!! That is so fantastic; he beat the gay David Archuleta, which is so great that's why I'm in a good mood. I still haven't finished reading Vampire knight, but I have watched episode 8!! I'm so talkative…. Gomenasai, then I watched Puchi Puri Yuushi which made me cry in the last episode, damned director… **

**The people who are in the same boat as I am, hey at least I'm not alone!**

**And the people who love vampire knight: I love Zero! This is an anti-Kaname page!**

**The ones who are watching gossip girl: Blair is such a bitch and I love her!**

**What else? Oh, yeah, I might not update for a very long time, my classes will start this umm… Monday or Tuesday I think. And the person who's on Hiatus, namely Annaoj. Hey, you'd better start typing! **

**To those who requested the kiss, I might not be able to describe it really good. If you know what I mean.**

**Anne: That's not even true one of your fics—**

**Rain-chan: shut up Anne! (whacked her with the pink notebook) just read your damned twilight!**

**Annaoj: Hey, I know that notebook the kiss that—**

**Rain-chan: shut up!!**

**(ok, Oj I know you'll get mad at me for using your name…)**

**And by the way, I'll shamelessly promote my nee-chan's story:**

_**You're my number two**_

**Then cutenatsumexmikan's story:**

_**Sweet temptress **_

**And my story!**

**Let it start!**

**Rain-chan**

**Oh and by the way, you might not like the first scene.**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do****-**

**-**

**-**

**Order 9: Bittersweet kisses**

"Let me comfort you, just once." He whispered hoarsely before pulling me towards his chest. His grip on my arm tightened even more as he placed his other arm around my waist. My eyes, still fixed on his chest, my nose inhaling his rich and mind you, expensive scent, my ears still hearing those words over and over again and my lips still pressed together. This Hyuuga Natsume in front of me is oh so, not him.

This.

Is.

Certainly.

_Not._

Hyuuga.

"I don't know what's going on inside you but—at least let me try to ease the pain you're feeling." He said again, his arm still holding me close.

I snorted out in annoyance, "Hyuuga, why would you comfort me when you don't even know what's happening inside me? You _don't_ know what I feel now, just let me go." I pushed myself away from him but he kept his hold.

"Sakura…"

"Look, you _don't_ know what you're saying. You don't know what's happening to me—just stop. Let's stop this foolishness, Hyuuga." I broke his hug and made my way towards the door. "And _don't_ even try doing that again." I added before slamming his door close, and I saw it, his eyes full of pain. Well, whatever.

-

-

-

The halls were empty and cold, she felt herself shiver when she entered this so called Persona's office—which in her opinion looks like a dungeon, all her life, Persona instructed her to come into his office only twice. _Twice_. The first one was the day she met him, and he took care of her and treated her as his favorite kitten. The second time she went here was the time she beat some Shujuns asses up when she was fourteen and hell, Persona was furious. He practically scolded her non-stop since the sun rose up until the sun set, he behaved like a real father.

_Real father?_

Just thinking about it makes her feel sick. _Hell_ sick. She lightly shivered and walked even faster, the more she went deeper the colder it gets. She stopped walking, pouted and placed her finger on her bottom lip. The day Persona sent that electric shock through her brain he told her that he'll be scheduling her punishment after two days, plus several headaches in the midst of the two day break. She heard that Misaki had her time already; amazingly she survived the dungeon and lived to serve Tsubasa. She secretly hoped that she'll die in order not to see the devil himself. Hyuuga Natsume.

Last night was practically a decent conversation between the two of them and for some reason; she likes to replay it inside her mind over and over again. That was the first time he became nice to her. In her opinion, of course. But what the hell? That's probably one of his tactics to get girls or to seduce them. She shrugged off her thoughts and continued walking, besides, if Natsume didn't go shitting inside the dining hall, she wouldn't be walking in this dark dungeon, and the nerve of him to say 'let me comfort you just once,' when he placed her in her situation. She sighed, hoping that what he said was really true.

Last night, she dreamed about Tonoichi again, she dreamed that he didn't wake up anymore. She involuntarily shuddered and halted, Persona's door was already in front of her, and she knocked hurriedly and heard a grunt of 'yes' inside.

Persona was there sitting casually behind his mahogany desk, eyes still fixed on his laptop. She coughed loud enough to make his look at her, she raised her eyebrows and he stood up, a smirk placed upon his face.

"Of course, you did come as I expected. You probably heard about Misa—"

"No, I haven't heard. And I surely hope that she didn't die." She said sarcastically.

"Her punishment is not as bad as yours." He said dryly.

"Can you just kill me? I really don't want to see Hyuuga anymore." She said coldly.

"You won't die. I can't possibly let you die."

"And why so, if I may ask?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Hyuuga is in need of you."

"Like I care. He doesn't care about me."

"I _didn't_ say he cares about you; I said 'he needs you.'"

Mikan shot him a deadly glare. "What are you waiting for? Let's start my punishment."

"I won't be accompanying you," he said, "but--he will." He nodded towards the door and the person she doesn't really want to see was there, Hiirigazawa Rui, he's a shujun, a part of her dark past. Her memories. Hid deep black eyes bore into hers as he gave her a sly smile.

"Shall we start?"

And with that she shuddered, and prayed…

_Kami-sama, kill me now._

-

-

-

_It was another dream, the halls were dimly lit, and there she was, her sister, Izumi, her deep blue eyes and jet black hair continuously flowing down her shoulders a sly smile appearing upon her lips._

"_Good for nothing." She said quietly. "You disgust me." And she was there, the young Mikan, crying by the wall, her head still bleeding. She was staring at her sister who was still holding the broken fragment of Mikan's only porcelain doll. "I wonder why they didn't kill you, to think of it you're just a burden."_

"_Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her innocent auburn eyes were still full of tears, "why do you hate me this much? Why are you treating me like this? Answer me!" _

_Izumi threw the broken fragment directly on her face, hitting her cheek, she gave out a cry of pain as she held her cheek, Izumi was there in front of her, her eyes cold as ever. She grabbed hold of her long auburn hair and pulled their faces close._

"_If they aren't gonna get rid of you, I __**will**__." She raised her free arm, and there she saw a long ice dagger, "Say good bye, Mikan." She aimed for her heart and Mikan released a loud scream—_

She screamed loudly, then opened her eyes, Rui was still there eyeing her suspiciously, "any problems?" he asked. She touched her cheek, that fragment felt real, she felt it pierce her flesh, and Izumi's eyes were still there in front of her, still glaring at her. She was sweating, her eyes still wide open. "Any problems?" he asked again.

"No…" she muttered under her breath, "none at all." Her eyes met his. "Have you started it?"

"How can I? You were asleep." He dryly pointed out. "Besides, your memory haunts you, and if I tried punishing you, I know that your body won't be able to handle it."

"Jeez… just because of that?" she wearily stood up and stared at him. "Let's start."

"Sure." He walked towards her, bit his thumb and his blood flowed out, and it began to encircle him, it was a whip, and she knows that. "I'll be gentle, don't worry."

-

-

-

The dining hall was noisy; people buzzing with stories filled the whole corridor, gentle laughs enveloped the air and silent gossips stayed hanging with the laughs. Sakura Mikan's feet heavily grazed the wooden floor, she stopped abruptly in front of the so called dining hall, touched the brass knob of the great oak door and gave it a push, her arm screamed in protest the recoiled in pain, it screamed again as she repeated it. She sucked a deep long breath as she placed her right foot inside the hall, the moment her last foot entered the dining hall, the Jochus, as she can hear began to mumble to one another.

"That's not even fair! Sakura-san defended us!"

"Yeah, how can Persona do that to her?"

"He's so mean!"

And she sighed, that was a wrong move. A very wrong move, and now all the Jochus think she's their hero or something, while the whole population of the Shujuns menacingly glared at her. The cafeteria lady gave her a pitying look before handing her breakfast, she weakly smiled at her, though she perfectly knows that she didn't see it for she was wearing a damned mask all over her face. She walked casually, occasionally wincing when she steps the wrong way, and occasionally sighing when she hears the Jochus. She miraculously reached their table, then sat down beside Natsume as always. When she looked up, the four of them, namely Anna, Yuu, Kaito and Misaki gave her the grimmest look ever.

A mask which was color white and has several markings they couldn't understand greeted them as they gave her disapproving looks, Kaito thinks is the worst mask in Persona's collection. It's the one which cancels the person's Alice, one who sends electric shock all over the body of the person using it and the one who prevents the person to eat and drink food.

"How long will you be wearing that?" Kaito started casually, Mikan growled inside her head, how on earth can this be man be so calm when she's wearing this damned mask?

"Depends on my attitude." She replied coldly. "Sorry Misaki, I put you into—"

Misaki waved her gloved hand, "I'm alive right? Worry about yourself, why do you have to act like a bitch anyways?"

Mikan smiled at her, "I'm a bitch what else can I do?"

"So that's your punishment?" Ruka sneered, "To wear a damned mask? Why, are you going to a birthday party or something?"

Mikan's fist immediately clenched. "No Nogi…" she wanted to glare at him, to strangle him and his stupid helluva best friend. "I have no parties to attend, but if you want me to entertain you, why not?"

Ruka smirked, "language Sakura you wouldn't want to get another punishment right?"

She growled and stared at her food, great how on earth can she eat her breakfast? She took hold of her fork, immediately let out a cry of pain as she cursed.

"So," Natsume started, "how are you supposed to eat that?" he pointed to the pancakes on her plate.

"…" she placed the fork back down and raised her hands. Her conscience and her own self was battling inside her head, asking if she'll remove the mask or not, if she does, she'll surely experience excruciating pain and agony, but what the heck? She needs to eat some food for goodness sake.

"Oh no you don't." Yuu scolded immediately, "You're not planning to—?" she rolled her eyes, hissing in pain again before taking hold of the sides of her mask_. It's now or never,_ she thought grimly.

"Mikan!" Anna reached for her hand, she slapped her hand before pulling the mask away from her, sparks and small lightning went out of the mask, she managed to pull it an arm's length away from her then threw it down on the table. She released a sigh. "I'm just gonna eat after that I'll—" a hand grabbed her cheek. It was Imai Hotaru's, her amethyst eyes went towards her stitched temple. She frowned then sighed.

"You really don't know how to take care of yourself, huh?"

She sighed then turned to face Kaito and the others, hushed voices filled her ears, they were from the Jochus. Her face covered with blisters and cuts, and to think of it Rui was _still_ gentle to her. Her lips were swollen and there was a large cut by her cheek, one across her forehead and another one by her nose, Hotaru was already busy stitching her wound by the temple. "Shit, Imai that hurts."

"Well, suck it up princess." She retorted, carefully placing the needle through her skin. Mikan gave an irritated growl with what she just said.

"Do you even know that we're eating breakfast?" Koko snapped irritably.

"Ask Imai. I'm just gonna eat." Mikan snapped dryly, she sliced her pancakes and began to eat.

"So, if you don't mind asking you," Koko stated calmly, "what happened to your pretty face?"

Mikan winced the moment Hotaru cut the thread, "stop calling my face pretty, asshole."

He gave her a glare, "Language Saku—"

"Will you _stop_ saying that crap already? Really, my business is not yours, its just mine." She angrily placed another slice of her pancake inside her mouth then grumbled several things under her breath.

"What happened to you?" this time the man she hates—no loathes spoke, she didn't look nor acknowledge his presence. "Do you want me to repeat my question or what?"

"You don't have to bother, obviously, I was beaten into a pulp by—" she stopped abruptly then winced at the thought, "somebody you don't know."

"Well then I want to know who the hell did that to you."

"Why are you gonna—get back on that person? Its better if you won't know, knowing that you don't give a shit about a _jochu_ like me as you said."

He growled at her, "Are you starting another fight?"

"Let me enlighten you Hyuuga," she grabbed his collar and held his handsome face close, "we—no, _I_ haven't ruled it out yet, so it means, we're still in a fight, and I still need to avenge myself. Got it?" she threw his collar back, grabbed the mask lying on the table and walked away, heels clicking loudly, then the door was shut—almost slammed shut. Natsume stared at the door before shaking his head, "fucking jochu."

-

-

-

If there's anything worse than seeing Hyuuga Natsume these days, there's just one thing—meeting Hiirigazawa Rui. He was currently leaning against the bark of the infamous Sakura tree, eyes closed, her bleeding face was almost swelling green and her whole body's still aching badly, she made her way towards him and punched the trunk.

"oi…"

He opened his eyes and smirked, "hey, how's half the week already?"

"Don't ask me. Obviously, every shujun thinks I'm a rotten egg or something and the Jochus think I'm their hero."

"Well, Heroine, I have one pleasant news, since you bombed AAO, Persona said that at least you need to be rewarded." He smiled at her.

"So?"

"I means my dear Mikan, that he's allowing me to remove that mask off your face."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, since you're so behaved." He sneered taking hold of her mask and removing it easily.

She rubbed her face and growled, "oh shut up."

"And I wanna discuss something to you too…" he started seriously.

"About what?" she asked, massaging her jaw, she was currently healing herself up since she can already use her Alice.

"About you-know-what."

-

-

-

Mikan was busy grumbling to herself, occasionally cursing Natsume, she hasn't even thought of revenge yet. Thanks to Persona and that ass Rui. She paced through the halls, wincing every time she takes a step, clenching her fist or letting her eye twitch. She was currently thinking about Natsume's most precious thing and bingo—it just appeared in her mind's eye, his room full of bishouen mangas, hentai mangas, shoujo mangas or whatever else.

Her amber eyes were fixed on his mangas, and her eyes were twinkling rather brightly, she smiled to herself. Yes the mask was still there but what the heck? She can easily wreck his room without Persona knowing her little deeds. She giggled at the thought of Natsume bursting inside the room then shrieking like a little girl when he sees his so called collection. She ran her hand through the glass case before pulling it open, "its show time!"

Her arms silkily touched his manga, her eyes fixed on all the volumes standing nobly, "this mangas are worth my life already!" she grabbed hold of one of the bishouen mangas and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "jeez, that asshole's such a damned pervert!" she carelessly threw it aside, grabbed another one and began reading. "Kyaaa! This is so—" she didn't continue anymore, she just ripped it off then smiled. "Looks like this'll be fun!" she pulled out a giant scissors behind her and held it high in the air.

-

-

-

Five shadows at the end of the hall blocked the lights out of the shujuns' dormitory, they have classes and yet, the five of them are skipping—again. Natsume's head was buried deep into his manga, much to the four boys' delight. And the four of them lazily walked talking about stupid nonsense and gibberish, Natsume's not aware of.

"Hey, Natsume, can I borrow a manga?" Koko asked out of the blue, the five of them were walking by the shujuns' dormitory, feet shuffling lazily on the wooden floor.

"Did you return my gacha-gacha?" he asked coldly. Koko tensed then sighed.

"Well yeah, I did, remember?"

"I certainly don't." he said nonchalantly. Ruka shook his head.

"Why do you like reading those craps anyways?" Tsubasa asked crossly, he was currently playing with his hair.

"I'm learning a lot from it," Natsume answered with a smirk.

"Like something perverted?" Ruka inquired slyly, "no wonder you're fast with women."

He smirked and waved his hand, "whatever bunny-boy, you're just jealous because you couldn't get Imai's attention."

"Oh fuck up!" he snarled, they were about to enter Natsume's room when Ruka noticed something, "Hey, Nat…"

"Yeah, jealous bunny boy?" he sneered.

"Oh cut the crap, did you leave the door unlocked, the light is green?" he pointed to his door and gave him a look, "looks like somebody's sleeping in your bed."

-

-

-

Natsume angrily threw his unlocked door open, eyes glaring with passion. The four whistled innocently then sat on his couches. He walked through all his doors then shrieked—much to their surprise, nah, I'm just kidding, Natsume's string of curses rang throughout the room, making the four of them fall deep into the couch.

"What did you just do to all my damned mangas you little--!!"

"Whoa! Look, I'm _still_ injured Natsume! Can't you possibly spare me this time?!" Mikan's voice suddenly mixed with Natsume's.

"Injured my ass! Your stupid damned injuries and mask was already removed two weeks ago! It means that you're perfectly healed already!"

"Not!! My head still hurts and my ears too! Your voice is too loud!" she exclaimed loudly, "hey aren't you mad at all?" she pouted cutely, hands placed by her hips.

"Sometimes, I really thought that you're an idiot, do you even know that?" he snapped, lips twisting into a sly grin.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered, backing away from him. He smirked more, grabbed her arm and walked to another door. "What pla—?"

"Will you just shut the hell up?" he snarled at her, he pushed his door open and to her shock she saw another secret room and she saw the identical book cases in front of her, still full of mangas.

"What the heck?" she shrieked loudly.

He smirked and pulled her waist, "Oi!" she screamed at him, fighting a blush off her face, "W-What are you doing?" her face was by his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, her arms were squashed in between his chest and hers and her feet were already on her tiptoes. His smell once again cast a spell on her.

He teasingly placed his lips upon her ear then whispered huskily, "just appreciating the effort, next time try my shoes, it'll be fun. And does this mean that we're quits?" she tried pushing herself away from him, but failed miserably for Natsume already bit her ear quite pleasurably, a moan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Well?" he whispered again, "You moaned, did you like it?" she turned beet red, much to his satisfaction before retorting.

"Shut up! We'll be quits if you'll stop hugging me you damned pervert!" she snapped sarcastically. He simply chuckled and planted a soft kiss by her temple.

"Glad that we're talking, Ichigo…"

Ichigo? Hey… I'm not wearing that pattern to— "Oi! You pervert!"

"I didn't mean your underwear stupid! I meant your bra! Button those things up and pull your necktie up!"

"Hyuuga!!"

-

-

-

Mid-august came, and so did the cold wind and falling leaves, orange, yellow and red leaves covered the grounds of both campuses, much to the kids delight, and much to the jochus disgust. Mikan was currently sweeping the soccer field, eyes still fixed on her rake. Anna was busy humming to herself, occasionally picking shaped leaves lying on the ground. Misaki was there, sitting down on a wide rock reading another girls magazine.

"Anna," Mikan muttered quietly, "you're humming today, any particular reason why?"

Anna turned around and blushed, "no reason at all, Mikan."

"Oh, really?" Misaki sneered, "Probably you and Koko made out _or_ did something—_exciting_." Misaki smirked at her.

Anna hissed at Misaki, "Yumi and I aren't doing anything _exciting_ or whatever else that's running inside your mind."

"Why are you blushing then Anna?" Mikan inquired.

"I am certainly _not_ blushing Mikan!" she snapped indignantly, face getting redder every second.

"Well, you are blushing right now." She pointed out before laughing loudly.

"Why? You slept with Hyuuga right?" Anna pointed, eyes glaring at her.

"I slept in his room but I most certainly didn't sleep with that—excuse my language, sonovabitch."

"I thought the two of you are ok already?" Misaki asked.

"Well yeah, but I can still say whatever I wanna say about him right?" she placed her forefinger on her lip. "Everything's just hell normal, as I know."

"Oh." Misaki snapped her finger, 3 doppelgangers appeared behind her, and she began to order them around.

"How about you and Tsubasa-kun?" Anna asked nonchalantly. Misaki immediately stiffened, "doing anything exciting?"

"No we are most certainly _not_ doing anything exciting at all."

"Oh, so making out by the wall isn't—" Misaki hurled her rake towards Mikan, "Shut up!!"

"You started this Misaki!" she grabbed her black basket and threw all the leaves up in the air.

"Mikan!!" they were still laughing when Mikan suddenly remembered Tonoichi, a month passed and yet, Tonoichi's still in his hospital room, lying on the hospital bed and still asleep. She dropped the basket and sighed, Misaki stared at her, "what's wrong Mikan?"

"Huh?" she asked inattentively, "nothing much Misaki." She smiled at her, "hey, I need to go, Hyuuga's calling me already." She stood up and bade them good bye.

'_That's a lie,'_ she thought to herself as she turned left. _'That was a lie.'_

-

-

-

"To-no-i-chi," she was currently holding his hand, eyes still fixed on him. The doctor said that his condition is now stable but they aren't sure yet when he will wake up. Sakurano ordered some irises for Tonoichi they were neatly placed inside a vase, violet petals lying down on the table's surface. "When will you wake up?"

She was getting impatient, the doctor said that they have to wait for two weeks but a month already passed and yet he's still there, sleeping, she was actually wondering if Tonoichi's missing his cigarettes. "I have several boxes of cigarettes Tono! When will you wake up?!" she banged her fist on the bed and pouted, "When?"

She almost banged her head on the hospital bed when she heard a knock at the door, "yes?" she answered wearily.

"It's me, Imai, why the hell did you lock this door?" Hotaru's cold aura made her shake badly.

"Umm… gomen ne, Imai… I'll open—" she was about to stand up when the door banged open and hit the adjacent wall. Her amber eyes twitched, PMS-ing…

"What brings you here yet again, Sakura?" she asked nonchalantly. "Visiting your _boyfriend_?"

Mikan glared at her then frowned, "this asshole isn't my boyfriend, _Ice Queen_."

"Don't you dare call me that Sakura," she aimed her new gun in front of her face, and she swallowed hard, "don't ever do that—"

"Jeez woman, you don't have to repeat almost everything!" she stared at her curiously, "how about you? Visiting Imai Subaru? I thought—no heard that you hate every inch of him?"

"Yes, I do," she answered coldly, "but my mom is paying me twice my allowance just to check up on this _mammoth_."

Mikan laughed loudly, earning a growl from Subaru, "I must be off. I don't want to disturb the two of you." She smiled at her then went to the open door to leave.

-

-

-

"Come on Mikan, cheer up will you? I'm gonna treat you some parfait later!" Yuu was already giving her his cute puppy eyes—inside the shujuns classroom, she raised the book on her face, gave him a cold glare before sitting up, her dark aura was already overwhelming most of the jochus and all the shujuns, except Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Kaito was away for a month long mission, so that means he'll be back home by November, Mikan thought grumpily. She started acting like that after they cleaned the grounds, as Anna said to all the jochus.

"Get your fucking face _off_ mine, Yuu, do you even know that you're _not_ cute when you do that?" she irritably slammed her fist on his face, and the next thing they know Yuu was already slammed against the wall, eyeglasses broken and askew.

"Itai…" he moaned, Ruka helped him stand up then glared at Mikan.

"Oi! Don't do that to Yuu!"

"Shut your ass Nogi." She hissed. If you're going to ask why she's in a bad mood well I'm gonna tell you, one, Kaito isn't here, two, Rui's little speech disturbed her badly, three, Yuki's banned her to go to the AAO and fourth, Tonoichi's still not awake no matter how hard she tried jumping on his stomach, earning her several fits from the nurses. She clenched her fists then burned the poor book.

"EEEEHHHH!!" a shujun probably whined when she entered the room, but then stopped when she saw Mikan's cold glare. "Have you heard? Tonoichi-sama's awake already! I just visited him in his room and—" the other fan girls crowded her and asked several questions. Mikan's deep, cold, and dark aura suddenly subsided when she heard that.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Mikan's face was already on the floor when she opened her eyes, "Imai…"

"Looks like Sakura's injured, I'm gonna take her to the hospital, if anybody follows, Hyuuga or not I'll make sure that they'll experience hell all their lives." She dragged Mikan's arm outside the classroom.

"Imai! It hurts! Why do you have to do that?!" she whined, rubbing her nape.

"I know how badly you want to see that perverted Tonoichi of yours, and _since_ I'm the only shujun allowed in that room at this time, you can get inside if you're with me. Get it?"

Mikan's eyes widened, "do I have to pay you or something?"

"Just tell me what's with you and Hiirigazaawa."

-

-

-

"What are you talking about Imai? What's with me and Hiirigazawa? We aren't doing anything—" Hotaru shot her a glare as she pulled her out of the building.

"Don't lie, I'm smarter than you, I saw the two of you talking, what's with the two of you?"

"That's none of your business!" Mikan snapped irritably, "Rui's the son of Hiirigazawa-sama, one of the so called investors, like your parents, Natsume's, Nogi's—"

"and so?" Hotaru snapped, the two of them were already running towards the hospital, feet shuffling and kicking pebbles.

"I thought you're smarter than me? Rui, is our consultant. All the jochus consultant when it comes to class A mission and we aren't doing anything else, other than to discuss all those assy things about the goddamned AAO." She groaned in pain, "can you possibly let my arm go, blood's not rushing through my hand anymore!"

Hotaru gave her a 'are you sure' look. And she rolled her eyes, "Come on! I can't possibly have an affair with him! That's preposterous!"

"Nice vocabulary Sakura," she sneered. She lets go of her hand then casually strode inside the hospital, Mikan followed suit, hands shaking and eyes watering, and only one thing is inside her mind: kill him. Hotaru was already inside the elevator when she arrived, she glanced at her and popped a question.

"There are millions of fan girls there, can you handle them?"

"Yes, of course." The two of them walked out of the elevator and made their way through the swarming fan girls. Hotaru fired seven shots, making all the girls back away, Mikan sweatdropped at the sign hanging in front of Hotaru, 'dare get near me and I'll ask for some payment from all of you and blackmail you until you die.' She pushed the door open and entered the safe room.

"Mikan! Get the hell here! Tono's moaning your name for several—hey! You jackass!" Yuki shouted behind the curtain, his hair on the back was sticking out already, "Yuki-senpai!"

"Hey Mi-chan…" she hastily turned around and saw her other senpai, Kaname. His blonde hair was messy already and his cerulean eyes were almost hazy, "those fan girls are crazy… how are you?"

"Ano, I'm perfectly fine Kana-senpai! How about you?"

"Still sick," he laughed quietly, "Tono's awake already?"

"As I know… shall we?" she turned to Hotaru, "Imai-chan, thank you." She bowed to her and walked towards the curtained cubicle.

"Whatever."

"Tono!! You idiot! Why didn't you wake up all of a sudden?" she jumped on top of him and began punching him. he winced in pain and tried to ask for his friends help. The three of them shrugged and proceeded to do something. "I am asking you!!" she growled.

"Well, I dreamt of babes kissing me and—"

"Just because of that?" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of his neck and banging him on the bed post. "You jerk! You had me worried, and because of your little hero thing I got into a big trouble concerning Persona! Because of you I couldn't eat and sleep because I have to wait for you to wake up because I have to beat your sorry ass! You couldn't have—"

Tonoichi cut her with his laugh. "Come here," he patted his own abdomen asking her to lie down, "don't worry anymore, I'm fine." She began crying on his chest and banged her hands on his abdomen in disgust.

"Does this call for a group hug?" Yuki asked cheerfully.

"No." the two said sternly without batting an eyelash. Unknown to them Hyuuga Natsume was there, standing by the curtain, eyes glaring at the five of them.

-

-

-

For the umpteenth time this fall, Sakura Mikan released a silent scream if that is possible. Hyuuga Natsume was currently lying on his abdomen, face buried under his pillow and his right hand was holding another manga, If this is one of his revenges again, surely Mikan would explode. His room was messier than ever, all his things starting from his trash to his books to his notebooks to his clothes to his underwear and to his pretty mangas. She released an exasperated sigh and made her way towards his bed casually picking up hid trash and muttering words. He didn't move or grunt while she nagged him. And to think of it she should be in a good mood because Tono was well. Expect the devil to ruin everything.

"Hyuuga!" she finally shouted, no response. She sat down on his bed, knowing that he'll scream at her, but still, no response. "I'm talking to you, heir of the Hyuuga industries."

"…"

"what's the matter with you?!" she exclaimed, "you're not as messy as this before! Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

He growled under his breath then pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm trying to sleep here, can't you see?" he snapped angrily.

"I thought stopped arguing already? Is this one of your revenges again?" she asked weakly.

"No."

"Then why on earth are you doing this?!" she waved her arms in the air and glared at him, "Do-u-shi-te?"

"I just feel like it." He stated nonchalantly, "If you don't mind—" he lied back down but stopped when Mikan's hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare turn your back at me you _little_—"

"Little what?" he shouted at her, "let go of me you little girl!"

"Unless you tell me why!" she insisted, "Just answer the goddamn thing!"

"I told you! I just feel like it!" he snapped angrily.

"Can't you at least be _nice_ to me, Natsume?" she asked quietly, "huh?"

"And how can I do that?"

"Just—thank me, just say thanks… just—" he slapped her hand away grabbed hold of her own arms and planted his lips on hers, her eyes widened in what he just did, she never dreamed of this. Never in her whole life. She blinked uncertainly, hoping that it was just her imagination. But it felt real, his lips gently brushing against hers, his warm hands tightening around her arms and his scent filling her lungs. He started to apply pressure, hoping against hope that she'll kiss him back and respond.

"Natsu—" his lips brushed against her lower ones then, gently bit it, "me… sto—" he hungrily slipped his tongue inside her mouth and her insides melted, she felt wobbly and nauseated, she never did this before and she vowed never to do this, but here she is in his arms, letting herself get tasted by this perverted maniac. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, and then she responded, her arms rose around his neck and grabbed hold of his collar, her tongue danced with him, slowly at first until she managed to keep up with him.

His taste was intoxicatingly minty and sweet, while hers was plain strawberry, his hands flowed all over her body as she moaned in bliss and pleasure, she didn't expect him to do this and she never wished for him to do this. He grabbed hold of her nape and pulled her even closer to his body, tasting all of her in one swift motion. Mikan broke the kiss and immediately pulled away, "what was that—"

"Is that enough to thank you?" he asked dryly.

-

-

-

**A/N: wow, that's short; I'm so bad in describing kisses! And I'm so mean!! Natsume's so bad to say that ne?? I bet he's jealous!! **

**Gomen, I'm not that good since I haven't had a make out session yet. Really sorry.**

**I might not update soon. But I'll try since my classes are about to come.**

**Spring fairy-hey, how was it? I'll give you the next documents for the next chapter… I really need to make this quick.**

**Uke0sensei-I didn't manage to reply to you. Sure I'd love to! To you too XxSimpleSilentxX**

**I'm gonna congratulate the 300****th**** reviewer! Whoever he or she is, since my reviews haven't reached 300****th**** yet! **

**And I'm planning to remove blood and tears… I'm gonna do something else. Gomen!**

**This story of mine by the way has only 18 chapters.**

**Next chapter:**

**Order 10: Parfaits and soups**

'_**Hey, Sakura, Natsume said he doesn't need you today, I'll pick you up later.'**_

'_**Eh? Oh… ok then…'**_

**So who could that guy be??**

**Guess who!**

**Reviews minna!! I won't update until it reaches 350!! So cruel… just kidding. T.T I'm serious.**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewers!!**

**xXRain-ChanXx**


	12. order 10:hot parfaits and cold soups

**+*He is my Master*+**

**By: As usual: Suika-Chan**

**A/N: it has been about probably 3 months ne? I'm so lazy; this week will be our foundation day so I'm so busy and tired because of the dances. (I don't even know how to dance so when we need to sway I can't do that anymore.) Ask Annaoj… she likes doing that!!! Peace! I definitely suck. I'm updating now!! Ok? Reviews as usual!**

**By the way oj, Erwin's gonna buy me twilight! Just kidding! XD I hate twilight… because of what you did to me! Such a meanie.**

**And I'm attending advance math classes, which makes my head hurt so badly.**

**After that I saw my crush—with another girl for God's sake. It's a good thing P****'s there! I poured all my anger towards him! **

**Special mentions:**

**Kiwi! LOL, check this one out ok?**

**KMAC08! Kai-nee is Danica, synterfaust? Yeah, she's my nee-chan.**

**Uke-sensei! Mou, I didn't give you reviews but I noticed one thing in your fics, Mikan is always a boy or something like that. Maybe you're a boy!**

**Let it start!**

**This chapter is Mikan's POV only.**

**Order 10:**** hot parfaits and cold soups**

-

-

-

**O**ne more flash of that pervert's face and I am sure that I'll burst in anger, and I mean it…

"_Is that enough to thank you?" he asked dryly._

Finally I threw my covers high up in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs, how could that damned pervert say that? It's as if he doesn't care at all…

'_Idiot of course he doesn't, you don't mean anything to him.'_

Great, even my own mind doesn't agree with me. I released a soft sigh, and then pushed my hair out of my face, I haven't slept-yet, and I look so haggard. I look like an idiot. I'm so miserable, just because of that kiss, that _stupid_ kiss.

Its not that I expect him to _really_ mean that and-well, commit himself to me as my boyfriend. Oh crap, I'm even thinking about that! Seriously, am I obsessed with that jerk?

The kiss meant a _lot_ to me…

And I'm silently hoping that it also meant something to him…

Shit I'm hopeless…

I'm desperate…

And I need a bath, I _seriously_ need one. To clear my mind.

-

-

-

Watching sakura petals float around me I sighed for the umpteenth time. I couldn't take Hyuuga's face out of my mind and our kiss-like hell, _what's _happening to me? I'm silently wondering, I'm silently hoping that I'll forget, that I won't remember. I have never fallen in love, I have never experienced to be loved, for me love is one stupid four letter word that's always said to girls but never meant, Love is just a feeling that'll ebb away after a few moments, Love is something that can break you, it's one's person's weakness.

_If you love someone, you will become weak; the people you want to protect will be the one's who'll pull you into the darkness. And afterwards nobody would care. Nobody would mind._

People become weak when they love, people become defenseless when people can threat them. But if you only give yourself love-and you only love nobody else-nobody can stop you. Hyuuga is just some stupid playboy who flirts with everybody then kisses you afterwards, then after he forgets—he breaks—he doesn't care. He wouldn't care.

So what am I feeling? You've got to be kidding me if you're gonna tell me its love. I won't accept that conclusion.

Never.

"Mikan!" a shrill voice filled my ears; I reopened my eyes and saw Anna, my beautiful Anna. I smiled a weak one and noticed her pout, I almost laughed, I never saw Anna like this.

"Yeah?" I managed to voice out.

"You've just skipped several classes," she pointed out, I raised my eyebrows.

"I just missed Algebra, no big deal." At this time I saw her glare, I returned it back without efforts at all, "I really need to have some peace Anna. I'm thinking about a lot of things at the moment-"

"Like?" she snapped irritably at me, "tell me I'm your best friend!"

"I know, that's why I don't want to tell you."

She gave me a look of confusion then I stood up and left. Leaving Anna's confused behind.

-

-

-

Yumi loves Anna, Tsubasa loves Misaki, and Nogi likes Imai — wait a second, that's not right. Not right at all. How about Hyuuga? Who does he like? Maybe that Luna bitch—maybe his previous girlfriends maybe—

Yeah, lots and lots of damned maybes that will never end. Why am I even thinking about their love lives, As if something god will happen if I go deep into their lives?

The sound of a ball bouncing made me look around, I have walked for so long and I just realized that I'm near the Basketball court of the Higher Gakuen, who could be playing at this time anyways? My feet dragged me towards the court, clearly ignoring my mind's protests and there I saw Yumi… Yumi Kokoro, Anna's shujun, and as I can clearly see, he is busy shooting the ball, wait? What time is it anyways? Almost two in the afternoon; is he trying to get a tan?

"You know, Sakura, if you're gonna stand there the whole day, you wouldn't be able to ask me if I'm trying to get a tan." He grinned from ear to ear then threw the ball at me; I lazily caught it as I walked towards him.

"I'm wondering," I stated, dribbling the ball effortlessly; I saw him walking towards me, his damp black shirt clinging unto his shoulder blades and showing the outline of his chest down to his abs. whoa… He's hot. "Why is it that even I have my nullifying Alice on, you aren't affected at all?"

**(A/N: I love Koko, so shut it.)**

He shrugged then answered, "I dunno, probably your mind isn't completely blocking me off. Telepathy or something…"

"So are you trying to tell me that we're—" I closed my eyes and try to think, "we're connected or something?"

He chuckled, took the ball out of my hands as I gasped in surprise, "only soul mates are like that, as those whores told me."

"They always say that you are their soul mate?" I scoffed, then aimed to grab the ball but failed miserably, "are they blind?"

"I heard you say a while ago that I'm hot, you're blind." He grinned, I growled at him.

"No fair, you shouldn't butt inside my mind!" he turned around threw the ball into the air and missed the ring, I laughed at him, he sucks.

"I do not." He ran towards the ball as I watched. "You skipped several classes today, Sakura."

I rolled my eyes, "concerned Yumi-san?"

"Anna—" he stopped abruptly and I stared at him.

"I managed to meet her a while ago, I told her to butt off." I stated nonchalantly.

"You told her that?" he feigned surprise, "Natsume's looking for you the whole morning, not really that concerned but—he goes 'where's that damned woman?' 'who's gonna carry my books dammit!'"

"Oh." I answered lamely; he raised his eyebrows and asked me.

"Why expecting more than that? Just because you kissed?" he smirked. I looked at him curiously, "How did I know that? I read minds, my dear Kura."

"Don't call me nicknames! That damned blabber mouth!" I hissed. "Why did you read his mind anyways?"

"For fun, as usual; so, in love with my Natsume?" he mocked all of a sudden.

"You wish asshole." I threw the ball at him with all my strength and it hit him, not as good as Hyuuga in reflexes, I thought.

"I'm warning you about Ruka…" he muttered darkly, "Ruka doesn't like Jochus, especially girls who are in love with his best friend." He took another shot and I stared at him.

"I'll try to… be aware of him. Thanks Yumi." So beware of bunny boy today, I'll try… to survive. Not.

-

-

-

I seriously didn't take Yumi seriously, as usual I lazily walked around the grounds, ignoring familiar faces who greeted me with worried looks (like hell they care, I thought). And then I stopped in front of Nogi Ruka, the person I'm supposed to be avoiding, cool ocean blue eyes pierced mine as I gulped in fear, Yumi _didn't_ elaborate on what he can do to those girls anyways, and now I'm preparing for the worst. I took one step back as my mind screamed 'run you idiot before a pack of wolves run after you!' and my damned feet followed my mind but failed—miserably. He grabbed hold of my tiny waist and placed me on his broad shoulders. Where the hell is he taking me? He was carrying me off to somewhere but—damn! Where?! He let me down, but my recovery was so slow, I looked up, only to see his blurred image.

Nogi grabbed my wrist quite painfully before I felt myself get slammed against the lockers with the damned locks. I growled in anger and pain before glaring at him squarely, amber eyes flaring in anger.

"What the fuck Nogi?!" I screamed at him.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck,' Sakura?" his voice was so clod that it made my hairs on my skin stand up, this is definitely worst than I thought.

**(A/N: Nogi Ruka in this fic will be really, really mean.)**

"Well Nogi, for starters, why the hell are you pinning me here by these lockers, do you even know that my back hurts and why the hell are you gripping on my shoulders like you want to make them ground meat?!"

"Well Sakura, I certainly don't give a damn about it—not only because you kissed Natsume it means that I'll be nice to you!"

I huffed angrily, "For your information, it was _your_ best friend who kissed me first! I—I don't even want to kiss him!"

His grip tightened around my shoulders crushing them underneath his fingers, "liar." He hissed, "Every girl wants him, even _Imai_ wants him."

"You're so obsessed with him, why don't you just fuck him and be done with it, bunny boy?" I snapped.

"you think you're so smart Sakura, let me just remind you that you're _just_ a jochu and I'm a shujun, you're lower than any tramp or whore that I've met, and I _certainly_ know that Natsume won't even give a damned shit about you, he doesn't care about your feelings nor about yourself now _quit_ dreaming!"

"Who said that I want his love or care anyways? Look Nogi, I don't care about you, about him or any other persons in your damned world! I don't care if I'm the lowest person in earth! I don't care! But let me _just_ remind you Nogi, if _Yuu_ wasn't there for you since you were 13, _you_ wouldn't be where you are at the moment, if it wasn't because of _Yuu_, a _jochu_ who is lower than a tramp, you wouldn't reach 10th grade! If it wasn't because of _Yuu,_ you wouldn't be able to do any good in your damned assignments! Yuu is a jochu and Yuu—Yuu's still with you up to now, he doesn't complain—he doesn't—you—you _don't_ understand anything about us, what makes you think that you can just say whatever shit you want to tell us, Nogi?" I took hold of both of his hands and threw them away.

"You don't understand, don't go giving me a sermon that I don't like." And then I left, shoulders sore and eyes brimming with tears, I promised not to cry _ever_—then why am I crying?

**(A/N: Harsh…)**

-

-

-

I've wondered—and up to now I'm still wondering, why—why did Nogi hurt me so much? I heard lots of those harsh words, heard millions of comments, millions of backstabbing words, and millions of hurtful sentences that make my stomach flip and makes my bile go up my throat, but never did I cry, I'm accustomed to all of those, but Nogi—he made me cry, he made me go soak my pillow just because of his shitty sermon.

I want to strangle him and Hyuuga together, probably cut up their throats and kill them until they bleed to death. Never did any Shujun say that to me—I mean not even Hyuuga

Damn that obsessed best friend.

I hastily grabbed my bag and ran towards the door I have exactly 36 minutes left to eat and review-not that I need it of course. Jochus and Shujuns are hanging around as usual, talking about the said exams today, the halls were filled with all those buzzes, making me dizzy-I'm thinking, how am I supposed to treat Hyuuga today, ignore him? I won't stand a chance. Keep quiet? That would make my saliva rot. Or behave as usual? Cheery and carefree? Then he'll think that I'm weird-and maybe _Nogi_ will think that I'm trying to do something funny. Or maybe just smile? Then Yumi might think that I'm really in love with Hyuuga.

'Which is true.'

Fuck up stupid conscience! I don't like him and probably I was just lusting over his gorgeous body, yeah probably. I looked up just in time to see-yes the devil himself, followed by his usual company and of course my so called friends. Anna looked away the moment she saw me which made me shake my head, knowing that she's angry at me for snapping at her. Yumi stared at me after I shook my head, then probably read my mind and then stared at Anna. I noticed too that _Nogi_ miraculously noticed my presence because he let out an irritated growl when I gave him my sweetest smile. And then Hyuuga- he just stared at me coldly before opening the door. I forced a weak smile. I hate him.

-

-

-

"Mind if I ask you Natsume if you need Mikan this afternoon?" Yumi asked breaking the cold ice around the table and he managed to push my foot down towards the cold water too as I dropped my bacon onto the table. His cool amber eyes were fixed on Hyuuga so-calm and so—nonchalant. What is this guy up to? And on the other side of the ring Hyuuga's crimson eyes were fixed on him too, calm and cold. His face contorted a bit as if he swallowed a flask of hemlock **(A/N: go ode to a nightingale!)**, then gave Yumi one sweet smirk which made the hair on my neck stand up.

"Yes, I do not need her today-eventually after what she just did yesterday. I think that she's worthless at the moment."

Koko gave him a smile back. "Is that so?" I gaped at him and gave him one look 'what are you trying to do asshole?'

'_Giving you a time out, what do you expect?'_

"Oh please, Yumi don't make me laugh.' I mentally rolled my eyes, 'if you want to talk to me I suggest that you do it _now_!'

'_This is about Anna…'_

'And what about her Yumi-san?'

'_Do you seriously want to talk about this right now?'_

She gave him the most serious look before answering back. 'Don't I look serious enough?' Hotaru noticed the tension between the two of us since we've locked eyes, Kaito followed Hotaru's eyes before growling out loud.

"If the two of you'll be staring at one another for another hour the two of you would melt." He said nonchalantly. I gave him one deep glare, before noticing that Anna was raising her eyebrows at me too. Oh shit. I left Yumi's eyes and stared at her ocean blue ones-'Anna this is not what you think it is we're just—'

"Save it," she said smiling, "I trust you a lot--Mi_-chan_." Is she mad? She placed a lot of stress in my name!

"So Sakura, Natsume just said that he doesn't need you today; I'll pick you up later then." That mischievous grin, those twinkling eyes there's something wrong for God's sake!

What else can I do anyways? "E-eh? O-Ok then… Yumi-san." My eye twitched really hard.

Fuck you ass hole!

-

-

-

The most boring subject in the world for me would be geometry—it involves angles, rays, figures, quadrilaterals, triangles and other things that I really don't like seeing everyday of my life, as if I'll need this when I order ice cream or food in a fast food restaurant. The teacher was busy babbling nonsense about the problem on the board, encircling several numbers, pointing at several students then cursing them. Nobody seems to be so interested in the lesson, I yawned loudly, getting the attention of Nogi Ruka once again this day, I rolled my eyes, dropped the pencil before resting my head on my arms.

My eyes were drooping, ever so slowly.

My nose inhaling my own scent,

My mind telling me to sleep,

And my body unconsciously followed.

Moments probably passed, my mind began to stir and I groggily opened up my eyes, moaning in annoyance, there was a sound—bugging me off repeatedly until I realized it was my own phone, I sat up immediately and rummaged through my bag, angrily cursing the tone and my messy bag in turns. I flipped it open, heard Rui's voice which made me frown.

"Need anything?" I managed to ask in a singsong voice. I closed my eyes tried to process what he just said mission—need you—persona—right now. Whoa! Right now?

"What do you mean I _have_ to go right now?" The so-called sensei in geometry gave me the most deadly glare he can give me when I picked my phone up, Hyuuga gallantly stared at me for a while, I soon found out that my voice was a bit too loud and my ring tone was really annoying, considering the fact that it was ringing for quite a time already, thus earning several annoyed looks from the Shujuns.

"What do you mean I have to go right _now_?" I repeated rather annoyed to Rui, "God damn you Hiirigazawa, if you don't—"

'When I say come _just_ come." Came his reply and with a loud click, the line went dead. Such a nice man, I rolled my eyes and stood up, not caring about the reaction of the people behind me.

"Where are you going?" my Master asked without even bothering to look up, great you really wanna know. Not. Koko glanced at me then I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry," Hyuuga looked up and was about to say something, probably to tell me that he isn't worried, "I won't forget about our little date together _Yu-mi_." that made his manga drop and his gaze shift towards Yumi, and Yumi stared at me in disbelief, with Anna. Such a lovely sight.

So Yumi, Hyuuga and Nogi wanna play dirty? Let the games begin!

-

-

-

"Hijiri--what?" I snapped at Rui and Persona; bless him for the moral support. The two of them were behind a mahogany desk staring at me intently, "he's the prime minister's neph--?"

"Son." Persona corrected murderously, "why don't you just read the goddamned details first before asking me all of those crap?" I rolled my eyes and sat myself on the mahogany desk; Rui raised his eyebrows making me smirk in amazement. My eyes lazily scanned the said details son of the prime—10 years old—will study in GA—smart—demanding—ghost calling Alice—olive green eyes—no brothers—relatives—Hyuuga Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" I muttered under my breath, "of all the people—"

"Why? Did the two of you fight?" Rui asked nonchalantly, ruffling his hair in the process. His eyes bore deeply into mine but I looked away.

"None of your business, ass hole."

"So what am I supposed to do with this kid?" I threw the black folder down the stared at him, he smirked at me.

"If you want to change the topic, sure why not? I can still read you anyways." He leaned against the chair then smiled, "all you have to do is to accompany him until Christmas—" my eye twitched heavily, Christmas is still two months away. "We'll fetch him in the airport today at exactly 7:00 PM, no buts. You'll be his body guard since assassination threats were given to the prime minister if he doesn't give up his place. As if that would make him go down," he said quietly, "knowing that he's the busiest person alive who doesn't give a damned shit about his own family."

"You're so nosy, even the family of the prime minister—"

"Did I tell you to interrupt? Knowing that you have a date today as every Shujun talked about this morning, I'll be expecting you to finish that date as early as possible."

"As if Yumi and I will stay late inside a café." I snorted, "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Why would I be? Tonichi, Hyuuga, Nogi, Yumi, Andou, and Ao." He counted on his fingers, "all of them are all over you. Why bother add to the list?"

I gave him a smirk, "if you add to the list, I guarantee that you'll be second." With a wink I walked towards the door, "6:30 sharp I'll be there, don't worry."

I bet that I saw him shake his head with a smile on his face, "but you can't touch any of my parts, Ru-i."

-

-

-

Slow, antagonizing songs played inside the ice cream shop as I—no we entered. Meaning me and Yumi, I gave him the most awful look I can give him as I stepped inside and searched for a vacant seat, then I came to notice that the walls we're painted in a deep brown hue, matching the mahogany floor, tables arranged neatly inside the shop were filled with people, busy eating sugar infested desserts and talking about nonsense; I just noticed that I'm the only Jochu there, based on the way they looked at me and Yumi of course. I looked away trying in vain to find a vacant place, I was about to raise my hand when Yumi grabbed my arm roughly and then dragged me towards a table far from all the people, for me it looked like a private parlor.

"Ready to order Sakura?" his question made me look up from the menu.

"Do I look like I'm ready to order Yumi? As you can clearly see I'm busy poring over the meals here." I snapped irritably, "why here anyways?"

"I just wanted Ice cream," he shrugged, "I wanna cool myself for a while."

I smirked, "why did Hyuuga corner you when I left the room?" I mentally pictured the situation and I smiled at the thought, then I noticed that it was Yumi's own thoughts…

Natsume—look, what's the matter if I'll take her out? It's no biggie right I mean—

"I honestly don't care Koko, I'm just worried that maybe she would jump on you—too."

The nerve of that guy!

Yumi laughed humorlessly, I won't let her Natsume, and she's perfectly not my type.

"Just make sure or else you'll suffer." His crimson eyes narrowed at Yumi, then turned away.

Why don't you just—admit that you're jealous?

Nogi snorted and stared at Koko, "that's not likely to happen Koko. Natsume has high standards. And you know it as much as I know it."

"Sakura's nothing for me, how many times do I have to repeat that today? I can get another Jochu if I want. If she doesn't want me as her master, fine by me. You can have her for all I care."

Tsubasa's face flashed in my mind and I saw something—concern or pain?

-

"Stop reading my mind!" Yumi snapped at me, I lightly smirked at his own reaction, his eyes were closed tightly, hands by his hair and jaw clenched.

"You read mine, why can't I read yours?" I asked nonchalantly, I raised my hand to call the waiter and the waiter arrived, fast service, I thought. "Ready to order or shall I order for you Yumi-san?"

The waiter smiled at me the brightest he can give me, God I'm gonna die if he smiles at me like that for an hour. "French onion soup." He muttered darkly. I feigned surprise as I placed my menu down.

"I thought you wanna cool yourself down Yumi?"

"I changed my mind." He said quietly, I glanced at the waiter and gave him my order strawberry parfait without the cherry on top; I don't like cherries, personally.

"I'll have green tea." He added all of a sudden, the waiter nodded, took the menu and strode away.

"So what do you wanna talk about Yumi?" I played with the napkin dispenser then looked at him.

"Have—have you ever been in love?" he was looking so seriously at me that I almost coughed my lungs out. "Seriously Sakura, I'm asking you."

"Yumi, do I look like I've fallen in love already at this damned age?" I glared at him, "why have you gotten hooked right now?"

"I-I don't know…" he looked at his hands then smiled. I raised my eyebrows and was about to say something when our orders arrived, French soup was served in front of him whereas my parfait stood up boldly.

"Itadikamasu!" I happily placed my spoon into the ice cream and giggled, this is the best treat ever.

"Are you falling in love with anybody?" he asked again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No. never. Yumi cut the crap. Are you falling?"

"If I tell you yes would you laugh?"

I gave him a funny look then shrugged. "Why would I, I won't earn anything from that right?"

He considered this for a moment then sighed, "Yes I'm hooked up."

"With?" I asked smiling widely.

"Hopefully not with this stupid girl here." Icy voice filled my ears as I sat up rigidly. I didn't dare turn around knowing it was him, knowing it was Natsume—Hyuuga Natsume. "you're love for her is not worth it."

Koko swallowed hard and then stared deeply into my eyes—"not with Anna Mikan, with Sumire."

Then I felt myself shake in anger

I felt betrayed.

It felt so awful.

"Meeting later Koko, don't waste you're time here." Then I saw and felt it, my parfait melted in front of my eyes and the French onion soup turned as cold as ice. I fixed Yumi a look. He looked back solemnly.

"How could you?"

**A/N: update finished! Reviews as usual! Pm me whoever the 300****th**** person would be! I'll see you all next time if I still update! Btw my birthday's coming up! Greet me in friendster!**

**Arigato!**

**Broken hearted…**

_**Love is a four letter word that broke my heart so bad.**_

_**I don't want to believe in love anymore.**_

_**I don't want to believe in happily ever afters anymore.**_

**Suika-Chan**


	13. order 11: Hijiri Youichi

'**~*He is my master*~'**

**By: Suika-Shan**

**A/N: Suikashan is very lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy—LAZY MARY! (That didn't make any sense, ne?) LOL. I'm too busy, hell busy We are doing a lot of things lately, And I have a lot of activities—Plus the COCC. Forgive me if I don't update much. *bows down* I will try my best to update faster!**

**By the way Rui's surname is Hiirigazawa, not Hanazawa!**

**Have you seen ****Spring Fairy Or Kiwi****? I need to see her! I want to!!! Please help me! **

**For those who reviewed: I will give you review replies later! After I finish this chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Let it start!**

**(First part is Mikan's POV)(The next ones are in Normal POV)**

**Order**** 11: Hijiri Youichi**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"How could you?" I managed to choke out, the fact that Yumi isn't in love with Anna—which was supposed to be, makes my stomach flip, do somersaults then push my bile up the throat. That seaweed haired woman who's _so_ over Hyuuga is—don't make me say it… because I can't say it. And I won't dare say it.

"Sakura?" he called out, finally his support team's behind him, looking directly at me. "Sakura?" he repeated again, I saw Hyuuga opening his mouth, he was about to say something but I cut him.

"I'm not deaf Yumi," I spat out angrily before standing up, I began to walk towards the door when I felt two hands grab both of my arms—left and right. I turned around glaring, "what?" I hissed venomously. To my surprise it was Hyuuga and Yumi, both faces unreadable, I almost laughed at their reactions.

Hyuuga was the first one who spoke, "where do you think you are going?" his voice vibrated throughout the shop, eyes pierced mine as I stared back.

"that would be none of your—" I didn't finish my sentence because Hyuuga jerked me rather forcefully towards him, so here I am, face to face, chest to chest and breath to breath with him; In front of Shujuns and his friend. Plus, of course his: over protective best friend who's glaring at me right now, burning a hole right through me.

"I think it is my business, little girl." He hissed at me, now I'm wondering why I kissed this man in the first place yesterday. I gave him the sweetest smile before jerking his arm away, and moving a pace away from him.

"I'm just gonna find a new _Shujun_," I ran towards the door, I know that he didn't actually care about what I said, he will never be moved. I stopped—where am I? In the middle of the forest, where else? Why is it so cold?

Why am I feeling so cold?

-

-

-

"You're 15 minutes late—Sakura," Persona's ice cold voice filled her ears, "I told you 7:00, care to explain why you're late?" he faced her the cold atmosphere turned colder when he faced her frail figure, almost being eaten by the darkness, she raised her eyes to level it with his covered ones, she once tried to remove it, his mask, out of curiosity of course.

"At least I'm here, right?" she snapped rather angrily, she looked around and then stared at Persona, "where the hell is Hiirigazawa? The nerve of him to tell me to come here sharply—"

"I'm right here, you _idiot_," came a snap, she turned her head left to right until she saw Persona shaking his head, her eyes narrowed, probably he's trying not to laugh out loud. She glared at him hard. "Why are you—?"

Rui jumped down beside her, blew right into her ear (like the way Natsume would do to her), she immediately jumped away from him and held her ear rather indignantly. "What the fuck, Rui?!" she rubbed her ear then pouted, "why did you do that?! How dare _you_, you BAFOON!"

"You weren't paying attention, baka. You could've have sensed me already when you arrived here, but then you made a fool of yourself—right in front of _me_ and _Persona_." He said casually, with a known smirk.

She gave him a sharp glare enough to go through him before walking towards him, her aura, overwhelming everybody around her. "You—dare—say—that—again—and—you'll—_never_—live—anymore—or—see—the—sun—shine—_ever_—again." Every pause was accompanied by a poke on his chest; he laughed at her little threat then ruffled her hair with a smile.

"I'd like to see you try," and with that he walked towards Persona, leaving her in the midst of the darkness.

"COME BACK YOU IDIOT!!!" she screamed then ran after him—the fastest pace she could muster.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Where are we heading to, Rui?" she asked, eyes busily poring over the mass buildings and skyscrapers outside the car she was in, she noticed that they were near the sea, the moon shone brightly overhead, the sea reflecting its almost blurred figure. "Hiirigazawa-I'm talking to you in case you don't friggin' know!"

Rui snapped his head towards her then chuckled, "You and your loud mouth. You're lucky were inside a car or else probably some AAO goons would've heard us."

She growled at him then placed her attention back to the road. "We're going to the airport." He answered, Mikan smirked knowingly, she knows Rui very well, and he just couldn't resist her.

"Why, where did this, 'Little Prince of Japan' stay? It must've been real far. Since he's traveling here by plane." She said to herself.

"Actually—he came from Hokkaido. He's hiding there somewhere, _since_—as you've known assassination threats are on him."

"Then… why aren't the government officials helping?" I asked him, it was quite confusing for her anyways.

"There must have been and some alliance between some anti-government and the officials. You may never know whose lying."

"Why the little kid, Why not The Prime Minister himself?" she paused, "if assassination attempts were on him then it would be much easier."

"It's because Hijiri Youichi-san has an Alice… we all know that everyone without Alice wants us as badly as we want to get rid of _this_-Foolishness."

She gave Rui a wry smile; she perfectly knows that Rui doesn't like Alices. "Cheer up, you buffoon. You're lucky to have one."

"Don't. Call. Me. that. Sakura." He snapped at her, flashing her one of his deadly glares.

"Oh puh-lease Rui, like that would do anything." She waved he hand dismissively as she closed her eyes. _'When I get home… I'm gonna sleep.'_

-

-

-

She and Rui had been standing by the lobby of the airport for about 15 minutes. Talk about being early. She mentally rolled her eyes and tapped her right foot impatiently on the beautifully polished marble floor of the airport. Rui's hand was busy with his cell phone, making Mikan growl.

"Why are you growling there?" he asked her quietly, though few people are in the lobby. But all of them noticed their Uniforms. Alices, Mikan heard one of them whisper.

"They're whispering about us, in case you don't know." She stated as if it was obvious.

"Well, they're not idiots, besides they know that we're one of the agents so nobody would try to get near us only to have a broken leg and probably a destroyed circulatory system."

"But what if—." She was about to speak, when he walked towards her, almost closing the distance and placing his finger over her mouth.

"Cant you at least _try_ to shut up?" he snapped at her. "Don't you have an 'off button' or what?" she slapped his hand away, but he grabbed it and then yanked her towards him. "Behave, will you?" she was about to punch him when a cough was heard from her behind. And it was a very familiar one.

"Good evening, Imai, and company." Rui's onyx eyes were simply placed on the said woman, since Mikan's nose picked up the scent of Lacoste's touch of pink.

She turned her head around and saw the familiar faces of her everyday life. Hyuuga and company. She twisted her hand and walked away. _Rich talk_. She thought.

"Oi, get back here." Rui commanded her, she turned around and quietly walked towards him, and she hates this group, very much. She met their eyes but then looked away. "He's about to come." He whispered.

"Why are _they_ here?" she whispered back, the strange feeling of being in the oven made her look at Natsume, "oh… I think I know."

"Baka." He said hitting her on the head. She frowned; Rui doesn't like to give her special attention whenever somebody's around. Why would he do that?

She glanced around, several suspicious men were already eyeing them, and so it means that they know.

"Looks like we've company Rui." She motioned to the man sitting by the lounges; Natsume's eyes were still on her, as she noticed of course.

"Do you want me to alert the back up team?" he said quietly, there was sarcasm in his voice, she smirked.

"Stop teasing me, I can handle them single handedly."

"In case you don't notice, _all_ of them—in _here_ are a part of this so called—_trap_." She gave him a weird look.

"Really?" she challenged.

"You're not very observant. You know what the plan is right?"

She nodded earnestly, "well… when he steps in, you know what to do, I'm going to Persona for a w—"

"Oh _no_ you don't!" she didn't mean to say it aloud and grab his arm, but it happened, her eyes were very wide. "You _can't_ possibly leave me here—_alone_!" it was desperate, by the sound of it.

"You're such a baby," he threw his arm away then walked away from her.

"Fuck you." She hissed darkly. She glanced at the group then raised her eyebrows. "You're perfect legs might get too tired, why don't you sit down for a while?" she motioned them towards the black couch by her side. "Well?"

"As I've known, you follow our orders, not the other way around." Ruka spoke rather harshly. The Shujuns cracked a smile, even Hotaru mind you.

_Mental note: keep your mouth shut._ But she didn't snap. She turned her head and saw Rui with a girl. If it isn't the little spoiled brat of a sister Rui has. She was screaming at him at the top of her lungs and she's going to be Youichi's little fiancée, as the news have reported.

"Mikan-onee-san's here?" at this point the whole group stared at her then at the little kid. She looks almost like Rui, from head to toe but her hair was the one that's different.

"Yes, you _really_ shouldn't be here." At five she's already matured, Rui knows that very well.

"But _my_ fiance's here." She argued back, as she walked towards the black couch where Mikan was. She beamed at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Mikan drawled, "I'm here to fetch your fiancé too."

"Really, but…why?" the kid asked

"I—" Rui tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around.

"Best to keep quiet, they're here."

"Who's here—?"

He nodded at her before glancing at the main entrance of the passengers of the plane, since it was private, there will only be probably ten guards and the Mr. Youichi. The two of them walked back towards the group, Mikan talked to Miya while Rui talked to the others.

The sound of plastic wheels, loud clicking of shoes inside the quiet lobby, made everybody look up. "Miya, if something happens, go to her ok?" Mikan pointed to Hotaru who was smirking at her. Miya raised her eyebrows.

"Can I trust her?"

"Believe me, you will. I do and he does too." She gave her a smile before walking away. She glanced at them, avoiding Natsume and Ruka's stares.

"What will they do if something happens?"

"They're back up." He stated simple. Mikan gasped at him

"I thought Shujuns aren't allowed to do missions."

"This one's different." He said. "Well?" he offered his hand but she raised her eyebrows, telling him, 'what the fuck are you doing?' "Fine."

"I'm bored. Let it begin." The glass doors slid open and 11 pairs of feet went inside the lobby—including the Hijiri Youichi. He was tall for his age, eyes bright jade in color, and his hair like Natsume's were sticking up in an untidy way, but his was silvery white in color, he was wearing polo, a vest on top of it and black ironed pants. He looked very elegant. Natsume smirked at him and he returned it back, Miya energetically ran towards him but Hotaru gripped on her shoulder hard.

"They didn't follow the plan," Rui muttered angrily. "Who did this, getting him right here?"

"H-He's Y-Youichi?" she managed to speak up, after getting rid of the lump in her throat, the little kid is probably ten years old, and he's already that gorgeous—no, extra ordinary, for her he is far more handsome than his narcissistic cousin, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Yeah, now be attentive, idiot." He snapped at her. They're getting near him."

She nodded, at the same time a man charged towards Youichi, five men followed to block Mikan, and she smirked. One easy job.

-

-

-

Mikan jumped up into the air, seeing Youichi in the middle of his body guards, she already knows he's gonna be safe. She stepped on the shoulder of the first man she saw and landed in the middle of the so called bad guys.

"a pleasant evening, Hijiri Youichi-san, I will be your personal guard of the night," she hit the first man she came in contact with on the face before turning around to face him and bowing down. "Hajimemashite!" another man tried to get through; she quickly disarmed him, twisted his rather large arm and threw him down. She glanced at her back and to her disgust, saw that he was gone.

"Damn!" she released her anger towards three other men. "Rui! A guy took him away! Goddammit find him!"

She immediately ran towards where Rui was, who was also busy with some people, plus Natsume and the others who are busy too.

"Fuck! They took him! They planned this goddamned thing, we _need _to find them." she stated to him, hands bruising his own arms. Natsume growled at her as he walked.

"Why did you lose him? You're really an idiot aren't you!" his glare was on her, her amber eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Hey! I didn't notice in case you don't know!" she snapped back angrily, "in case you didn't notice—my _ass_ was busy out there trying to protect _your_ cousin!"

"Then where is he now?" he snapped back at her.

"W-well…" she stopped then stared at the main exit. "I-I don't know of course!" she stared at Rui, mouthing 'what are we gonna do?' he shrugged at her then motioned Miya to go back to the car.

"Mikan, where's You-chan?" Miya asked her, onyx eyes full of curiosity. She stared at her and her eyes dropped, _I need to find him_.

"I don't know—but…I promise I'll look for him!" she smiled at her and ran towards the door. _I promise!_

-

-

-

'Ok… if you were a kidnapper, where would you take him?' she thought while running very fast, 'somewhere where there are a lot of people? Of course not! Youichi is very popular; even one strand of hair, people would know him that easily. Crap! Where?!' she made a sharp turn towards the dead end of the road. She cursed, avoice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"oi… where are you? Damn! Answer me you stupid maid!" it didn't come from her earpiece…it came from—her ring. The Hyuuga crest.

-

-

-

"And why did you call, my dear _master_," sarcasm dripped at the end of her sentence and she heard a growl at the end of the line or whatever you call it.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he snapped back, she can hear the rustling of the leaves and his footsteps cracking twigs beneath his shoes.

"yes, I'm afraid so, I think I've gone deaf a while ago…" she jumped up on a tree then scanned the whole vicinity, the forest trees were a big distraction to her eyesight but nevertheless she saw what she wants to see: she spotted him, probably a hundred meters away walking to be exact, followed by 2 Audi cars, one would be Rui and Persona's and probably the other one's for the whole pack, and the Audi's were followed by a single limousine. She didn't see Rui, but her intuition told her that he is still inside one of the cars.

"Then why did you hear my question about repeating the first question?" she heard a smirk coming from the other end, she scowled.

"Where are you?" he repeated once again, it was a very hard tone. As if an order but not close enough.

That would be—" she fell back against the tree a bullet missed her, and some of her hair strands were floating in the air, she stared at them wide eyed. They saw her—or must've heard her talking.

"Fuck!" she jumped down, heard several running footsteps away from her and followed them, another shot rang, but missed her completely. She gave out a mocking laugh before producing one gun; it came from her holster, placed by her left thigh and began shooting.

'_Talk about night vision goggles.'_ She rolled her eyes and searched, there was the guard who was with Youichi she smirked and fired, Hijiri Youichi's scream was heard.

-

-

-

"Found him!" the sound of Mikan's quite cheerful voice made Rui look up from his laptop, and the same reaction from all the trackers. Natsume's eyes flared dangerously. She told Rui first—not caring about her shujun at all.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I think I accidentally shot the kid." She mumbled uncertainly. Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Rui's eyes twitched heavily. "and they managed to shoot me. Pretty clean anyways, I was just kidding. I mean about the Hijiri-san. He just over reacted when I fired."

"You have a gun?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me." She paused, "a year ago?"

"Location?"

"Hyuuga's little ring has a tracker on it, you'd be able to find me, as easy as that." Hotaru stared at Natsume and he scowled. She motioned him to come to her and remove the earring. He obediently removed it and gave it to her.

Hotaru's hands quickly made their way to her laptop and began typing words, code and passwords, then she smirked. "Northwest near the bay, possibly 700 meters away and is getting further from us, direction she's going: east, towards the pier."

Rui nodded and gave an order, "we'll wait by the bay."

"Are you deaf?! Her direction is towards the pier, not the other way around." Ruka snapped at him, "Don't act high and mighty here, Hiirigazawa."

He gave Ruka a cold smile, "then this proves that you still don't know who Sakura Mikan really is." He turned his attention back to the laptop and grimaced. "Mikan has the tendency of playing games, she lures them and pulls them into a trap, and if you say right she goes the other way around. She tends to make everything complicated." He paused and stared at Natsume, "didn't you know that?" Hotaru cracked a smile and Natsume's lips curled.

"Shut up—asshole." He hissed, venom pouring out. Rui smirked and clicked the last button, and placed his earphones in his ear.

"_Ne, ne, ne, Rui! Have you seen that gown? They said when we grow up I'm going to wear that!" a little girl's voice filled his ears as he smiled at the screen._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're getting married silly!" and that giggle was heard again._

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you know me very well Rui!"_

-

-

-

This game is already getting on her nerves, she managed to kill probably 17 people in her last count, and she suspected that the man who has Youichi has doppelganger Alice. She growled, "You know—dickhead if you don't get out right now, I'll make sure that your sorry ass will never be seen by your mother." She moved cautiously and held her gun tighter. "Stop being a chicken and fight me like a man!"

"But the problem is missy… you're not a man." The said person moved out of the darkness and she stared at him. She was sure that he was the guard awhile ago. She held the gun up and gave him a sly grin. "Where's the kid?"

"And why would I tell you? That's for me to know and for you to find out right?" he smirked and raised his own gun. He moved towards her she kept her guard, then she saw it—or him, another man holding the said crown prince she made a quick kick into the air which missed then bolted towards the direction of the person holding Youichi. But she felt a hand digging into her skin.

"Arrrgh!" she fell down and the man slapped her gun away. "Fuck—"

"nu-uh! Didn't your parents teach you not to say any curse words?" Mikan rolled around and pushed herself off the ground, after regaining her balance she threw her ice daggers towards him, hitting his hand in the process. He groaned in pain and she smirked, the smell of blood filled the air, it hit his palm, too bad. She turned around but felt it, it stung, and she was shot. She fell down and groaned.

"I won't let you ruin our mission." The sound of something being pulled was heard; she attempted to stand up but was kicked downwards by the man she just pinned against the tree.

"You should've just stayed there, with your shujun—with your commandant."

"And what am I a sissy?" she laughed heartily and crawled away, at a distance she tried to stand up, which she managed to do, the bullet was somewhere by her back and she is already growing numb.

"Well… you're a girl, too young, surely you wouldn't want to die right now, ne?" he smirked and raised his hand, probably, if she wasn't dizzy, she would've counted all the clones, but in her estimation, probably about twenty more.

"Take care of her, just catch up later." And he fled.

"Dick." She sneered, but then regretted it; it seems that _that_ word was the password, for them to take their guns out. "Oh brother."

-

-

-

A round of shots were heard by the whole group as they went out of the car, Mikan's scream was also heard. Koko stared at the birds, which are flying away already; they stared into the dark forest.

"So… does this mean were splitting?" he asked casually.

"Well, obviously yes, Koko." Hotaru snapped. She made her way towards the thick forest, "coming, Rui-san?"

Rui stared at her. "yes." And he walked with her.

The remaining people decided who would pair up, and followed suit.

-

-

-

She panted heavily, after managing to get several scratches and wounds which she couldn't heal anymore she saw another person, plus the dickhead awhile ago, who was a dickhead still, and beside them was Youichi, he was by the tree eyes fixed on the grass, a masked man walked in front of her catching her off guard but nonetheless she grabbed him, twisted his neck and threw him on the ground. She released a sigh and glanced at the boy again. He was just there ignoring the two men; they were probably waiting for their lift. It was about time that she acts.

She moved out of the darkness and hid behind the tree when the red head man turned around, _'he can sense me easily.'_ She thought, heaving a quick breath out. She stared again at Hijiri Yuichi and smiled to herself. Now…

-

-

-

After probably 15 minutes of fighting with Mouri Reo (since she found out who he really was while they fought.) she managed to grab Youichi and ran back into the heart of the forest, getting several nasty remarks form the kid saying that this is a stupid plan and so on. She ignored him and mentally told herself that he really is Hyuuga's little cousin.

"oi! Hag! Where are we going?!"

"Unlike your _dear_ cousin, you're a talkative one," she muttered darkly, glancing at him over her shoulder. He scowled at her and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Ouch! You know, you are going to get us killed! Here I am giving effort to jump from one tree to another, carrying a rather heavy burden by my back and all I wish for you to do is to shut up and just hold on! Whereas all you do there is to annoy me to hell!" she winced, she can feel a sprain by her foot, she accidentally landed on the wrong part of the tree.

"I'm a shujun—"

"The hell I care!" she snapped back, she landed down rather gracefully and sighed. She placed Youichi against the tree she saw and sat down beside him, groaning, "We need to stay here, I need some rest." She examined herself, wounds, bruises and abrasions filled her body, and Subaru's going to reprimand her later when she arrives back at the school. She pulled out her handkerchief and like in many of those movies she watched, ripped it apart and wrapped it around the most bleeding part.

"Why?"

"Because," she stated matter of fact, "I have wounds and I can't heal myself since my energy's drained, so all we've got to do is call Rui _or_ your cousin." She tapped her earpiece and began speaking. "Shit, no answer." She mentally groaned and placed her lips on top of the Hyuuga Crest.

"Oi, Hyuuga!"

"…"

Why isn't luck on her side today? Damn!

"So… what're we gonna don now?" The kid pied up once again.

"Don't you have an off button or something?!" she angrily snapped turning her head towards him. The kid pulled himself closer to the tree and faked a whimper.

"Keep quiet or else—" too late she felt the cold barrel of the gun by her temple.

-

-

-

"Took us quite a long time to follow you, heh." The voice was unfamiliar but sent chills down to her bones; Hijiri Youichi pulled himself—if possible closer to the tree he was leaning on.

"Youichi," she muttered quietly, eyes fixed on the boy, "run."

And there goes the little kid running for his life, Mikan moved her right leg probably a hundred and eighty degrees hitting the man's ankle making him fall down and also the gun. She grabbed it and aimed it at him.

"Well, look who's laughing right now." With one quick movement she pulled the trigger.

-

-

-

"I think I heard a gun, did you Natsume?" He turned to his companion who made a snort as if saying, 'I have ears, Ruka.' "Do you think, that _vile_ woman is there?"

Natsume replied with a shrug as he jumped up his feet landed gracefully onto the branch as he looked down at Ruka, who was incapable or should I say inexperienced in climbing trees.

"Probably, come to think of it, that _woman_, as you've said has a violent tendency; I do hope Hiirigazawa doesn't know that."

"Jealous, huh?" he muttered running all of a sudden.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Well, based on my instincts," he stopped a bit only to look at him, ocean blue eyes twinkling as his blonde hair fell down almost covering his eyes. "The sound came from--_there_," he pointed towards his north and mumbled something, "at the very least some of the birds say that they heard it…"

"Whatever Ruka, let's hurry up, my cousin might be in trouble, since he's with her."

Just then a faint voice from Natsume's earring began to speak, and it wasn't Mikan's, it was Hotaru's.

"12 o' clock Hyuuga. 12 miles, capable of going there?"

"hn."

-

-

-

"Hijiri-san?! Hey you little kid, answer me right _now_!" she was losing her composure, where could that kid be? For god's sake! "HIJIRI!" she knows that she's too careless about this rash decision of screaming through the forest. "HIJIRI!" she ran faster feeling that somebody was following her. "_Damn_! If you want me get the hell out of your hiding place!" a sudden punch came from nowhere hitting her straight on the face, a loud 'ouch' vibrated through the trees as she fell down and hit the tree bark.

"You're so easy to detect, screaming like a mad woman, such an idiot."

She sat up, groaning as she held the back of her neck. "First of all, I'm not a mad woman, second of all—" her amber eyes turned to slits were looking at him. "What _I _do is none of _your_ business." Jumping up and kicking him by his stomach, which he immediately blocked, to Mikan's disgust. She swung the other leg around hitting him now by the face and making him drop down on the ground. She walked away but then the said man grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"OMAE!" her face fell flat on the ground and felt his hand go up to her hair as he pulled her head up, déjà vu…

"Where's the kid?" he hissed.

"You're one big idiot aren't you? All muscles and no brains at all! I was screaming because I was looking for him! I lost him you Oaf!" she turned around sharply and wriggled her arms out after succeeding she threw another punch and made a run for it.

Only one thing is in her mind…

Hijiri…

-

-

-

Hijiri Youichi walked an aimless path, "damned bitch who ordered me to walk…where the hell am I supposed to go?!" he threw his arms upward in frustration then kicked a pebble on the way, the pebble hit the tree and hit his forehead. "Ow…"

"HIJIRI?!" a faint scream reached his ears and footsteps made their way towards where he is. "S-Sakura..." he started to follow her voice; he moved faster tripping one time on an exposed root. "SAKURA!" he stopped, _where, where, where?!_

This felt so—bad, he has a lot of friends, bodyguards to keep him busy, maids to boss around, kids to bully around. But in the middle of this dark goddamned forest, he felt so alone and helpless, without Natsume and without Miya. Now that Sakura girl is his only hope—if ever she comes. He closed his eyes and laid down on the cold ground, what if they found him first? What'll he do?

"Hijiri-san!" he felt warm hands grab his tiny shoulders and shake him awake, "Oi, Hijiri! Hey—I'm gonna lose my job if you… Hijiri! Wake up! Oi." Every word was accompanied with a jerk on the shoulder or a slap on the face, what's with this girl? Damn she has a tendency of becoming violent.

"be careful you idiot," he muttered hoarsely as he opened his emerald eyes to look at her, he saw her bloody face, nipped lip and messy hair, but it was her eyes that caught his attention, her eyes were almost filled with hot tears.

"What happened—your forehead…it's bleeding." She swallowed, "are you—alright?"

"Well, I'm still alive right?" he muttered darkly.

"But… well your cousin wouldn't be pleased and so will be my boss." She pulled him up to examine him, "did you fall, kid?"

"I'm ten, stop calling me a kid." He hissed.

"And I'm seventeen still called a little girl." She flashed him a smile. "We need to get going. We'd better find your cousin or Imai at the very least." She kneeled in front of him, back facing Youichi.

"What're you--?"

"Just climb, this'll be much easier."

"Fine."

He climbed up to her back and clutched her blazer tightly, "we aren't gonna go up… don't worry were just gonna run." She took a step forward then prepared herself to run.

She had been running for about two minutes and she was pretty sure that the little kid on her back was already fast asleep. She looked up, stars filled the sky and the moon was overlooking them. She sighed; she was hoping that this incident will be finished already. She is already damned tired and sleepy, her eyes began to droop and when she was about to close her eyes, a figure appeared in front of her, she immediately moved sideways, avoiding the dagger sent towards her, at her sudden movement Youichi's eyes opened and caught sight of the man in front of them, it was his bodyguard, the one who pulled him out of the mess awhile ago… the one involved in AAO.

Mikan placed Youichi down and moved into a fighting stance. "Don't you ever _grow_ tired of getting ass kicked?!" she pulled her own daggers and threw it directly at him, which he easily dodged. "Youichi stay behind the tree don't—Argh!" a dagger hit the bark of the tree missing her heart, now it began to bleed.

"Asshole."

He grinned and began throwing like hell, she couldn't dodge them anymore, and she allowed herself to get hit.

"Sakura!"

"I said get behind the tree!" the moment she turned her head she saw it, it was going directly towards him, she ran arriving in front of him in a millisecond, she enveloped him in a hug, and let herself get hit. The pain shot throughout her body, she doesn't even know why she is playing hero in this mission.

"Daijoubu?" she mouthed eyeing him.

He nodded amused that she can still talk. "Do me a favor, pull it out." He stared at her. "Just kidding, now be a good kid and stay behind the—" another shower of daggers were given she couldn't breathe, she's gonna die, _what kind of human is this person?!_ She watched him from the corner of her eye, a wild look in his eyes, and a crazy grin on his face. She smirked and snapped her fingers; at the very least she still has a bit of energy to do this.

In an instant bamboo shoots went through the man's body piercing him midair. She smirked, "yokata."

-

-

-

She awoke and groaned loudly as she tried to turn her body around, but failed rather miserably, letting her head get buried once again into the fluffy pillow. She inhaled the scent and her eyes opened, the same mint-y smell was clinging onto the pillows… could this be…?

"Stop moving will you?" it was a snap; she closed her eyes as she felt him poking into a wound.

"You have a late reaction, Hyuuga." She murmured. She tightened the grip onto the bed covers as another strangles moan escaped her lips, "can't you be gentler there?"

He growled, "What's with the Hyuuga? Didn't I order you to—?" she cut him off easily. "Whatever, what happened…? I mean awhile ago."

He stopped prying into her wounds and sat down at the edge of the bed. She made an effort to push herself up but ended up face flat on the pillows. "What the fuck?!"

"You collapsed, right in front of me and Ruka, we found you in front of Youichi… don't you remember?"

"If I _do_ then I wouldn't have asked you right?" she mumbled quietly, "that asshole…"

"Did you cause that?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Cause what?"

"bamboo." He answered with a grunt; she heard the door open and Nogi Ruka's voice filled the air.

"Here's the needle and the hot water—oh and the thread. I'll be attending to Youichi." Just then she felt him hover over her body. Touching her thigh lightly, she had a feeling that a dagger ran through that part but not really through. He applied pressure onto the wound, "Fuck Ruka, he didn't bring ice."

She inhaled sharply, "why didn't you just send me to the hospital, healing Alice work better Hyuuga." She felt the needle sink through her skin and her eyes bulged out, her grip onto the pillow tightened as she released a strangled moan.

He sighed and continued his work tediously. His hand gently rubbed the finished part.

"How many more deep cuts?" she asked hoarsely.

"Two more, the others are quite shallow. Ruka attended to it already awhile ago." The word Ruka went out of his mouth, she pushed herself up.

"Nogi?"

"Who else."

He pushed her back towards the pillows and began to do the other wounds. After sometime, after hearing him place the scissors inside the bowl to sterilize t she pushed herself up again.

She bit her lip and faced him; she managed to take note that she's wearing his clothes which made her eye twitch. "Why—why are—why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She rolled her eyes, "fixing my wounds, dressing me up, bringing me to your room, allowing me here to stay in your bed, being nice to me, why?!" she looked at him eyes boring into his, he gave her one of his light smiles , making her gasp. "Because…"

"Because?"

He leaned close to her almost closing the gap, her mind went blank in an instant, she became so preoccupied, her eyes were staring at him "you wanna know?"

She nodded. "Because…" Damn Hyuuga, why can't he just go straight to the point?

And then and his lips touched hers, "you're my jochu." Afterwards he pulled away, walking towards his door but then stopped to look at her flushed face, never did he ever say a nice thing to her. "Take a bath, I don't like unhygienic girls sleeping on my bed." With that comment she threw a pillow at him but found out that the door was already close and he was already out. She smiled to herself for the very first time. And thought of only one thing…

Maybe…Hyuuga is not that bad at all. She smiled to herself once again and began walking to his bathroom.

-

-

-

**A/N: finished! Success! 10:21 PM. It took a long time to update this chapter and I'm pretty sure it will take a longer period to update the next one. The reviews are getting—umm… smaller, never mind. I wanna finish this. But at the very least care to review.**

**Koko and Sumire forever. **

**Mikan and Natsume too.**

**Btw**

***OMAE means 'you' but in a rude way. **

***cookies* to all the reviewers.**

**PLEASEEEEE… find Kiwi for me or spring fairy! Arigatou!**

**Especially:**

**OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO**

**hfs9c1**

**crimson-diamonds-823****- too bad its Koko and Sumi**

**- I hate Ruka in this FOC! So OOC**

**Ochibi-san117**

**NaTsUmE HyUuGa AdIk**

**lovin'my'music****- I'll be featuring both their birthdays since this'll take me upto probably 20 chapters.**

**HarunaNiwa073**

**LadyMaybel****- I ain't writing lemon stuff, even though I'm itching to make one. LOL**

**Romantically Loveless**

**hikariu****- nice review, I love your review.**

**angelakawaii**

**AnnaOj****- I want YUMI! I don't like YOME! I'll change it next time, don't worry. Btw I told you I read VIONE's stories!**

**Vampire**

**black sapfire**

**Belle. D. Mei**

**lucia096**

**SpaiseFreaque**

**uke-sensai**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**naughty_hazel**

**niceladysakura****-well, that'll be my secret for now. :D**

**storylover1234**

**07**

**sugar-coated ichigo**

**aznprincessx65**

**chris3169512****-yeah pretty cruel huh? **

**konnie-well apparently, yes he does like Sumire more.**

**ToS-fanatic15****- yeah it's kinda disgusting, ne?**

**BnWhites**

**Xx-roSeprincess-xX**

**dominiqueanne**

**KMAC 08****- Mikan, because Koko likes Sumire and not Anna**

**Blackcat- I think I mentioned it right? I'm slow in updating**

**Sayori- the break right now is longer than the last one.**

**thundra18**

**illutia mist**

**Ja,**

**Suika-shan.**


	14. Order 12: birthday Surprises

He is My Master

By: Suikashan

**A/N: hello everyone I've updated much faster this time! You should congratulate me for I am no longer a lazy-boned girl. Why am I being so bossy lately, summer is about to finish—though I haven't felt summer much, because of global warming, now it's summer and it's raining like hell. Last chapter was all about Mikan being the hero! Yay! Though that was quite OOC, nonetheless it made me reach my quota!**

**And those who are in favor of RuixMikan, how could you betray Natsume-kun like that?! Besides, it's not like Rui and Mikan are going to get married…yet. (I have no plans with Mikan and Rui yet.)**

**Let it start!**

**Suikashan**

**Order 12: Birthday Surprises**

-

-

-

"Hijiri!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I burnt the blanket that I am now holding, Hijiri Youichi who is now staring blankly at the television while hitting his controller didn't even bother to look up when I screamed, Hyuuga Natsume who's playing with the brat didn't seem to mind while I screamed my damned lungs out.

"What?" the little kid snapped irritably, he didn't peel his eyes from the television as I hurled the—oh wait, I already burnt the blanket I was holding, so instead of hurling it towards him or them I stomped away picking up trashes, mostly candy wrappers and papers filled with meaningless doodles—oh, doodles are meaningless, how could I have forgotten?

"Stop complaining there Miss peaches and just continue with your job." I whipped my head very fast to glare at Natsume's back, I can sense that he's smirking while playing and that made my blood boil _even_ more.

"You and your goddamned cou—"

"Watch your mouth I'm your Shujun, the one you're cursing." Hijiri snapped now turning his attention to me with that cocky smirk on his face, damned 10 year old…

'Lee wins.'

"Aw damn that! I wanna rematch, you shouldn't have attacked me!" Hijiri screamed at Natsume who shrugged and placed the controller down, he stood up stretched his long arms, exposing his flesh below his waist then patted Hijiri on the head, "I'm heading out, look after Youichi, Polka—" he smirked then placed a finger on his chin, "peaches, I mean."

I scowled at him and shouted a quick counter back as I went inside Natsume's room, I stepped on something and I sighed, "Why didn't you even make up your bed?"

"I'm not a jochu!"

"Still! You can't go ordering me to do all the things you can _possibly_ do!" I howled kicking his bunk bed which was on the floor, stupid Hijiri who decided to stay and have a slumber party here with Hyuuga for the rest of his stay which is like—forever. He and his cousin also decided that I'll be serving both of them during Youichi's stay. I snapped at the whole council, (with Persona in the room) that it was against the second rule, but nonetheless they overruled it and asked me to do my task afterwards I made an outburst but never cared, it was outrageous, the ratio in this academy should be one is to one and never one is to two, even Persona agreed to the said agreement thus making me so pissed, only for two days.

I never saw Natsume so happy before, until Youichi came to his life, he never had the chance to say no to his dear cousin, may his friends be around or may they be alone. A real smile would be on his face though it'll be quite invisible to the human's eye; I can still see it through his eyes.

"Hey Natsume can I borrow your man—" I turned around and saw the least person I would like to see today, Nogi, "Oh, he's not here as I can see, hey can you just tell him that I'll open his manga room?" he's now looking directly at me, I gave him a cold look before nodding. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I muttered, all of a sudden I want my quarrel with him to just end, though he may have forgotten about it already, at the very least I should talk to him now.

He twisted his head just to look at my face, I didn't see him smile, but I know, he's probably grateful about what just happened.

-

-

-

"This is my worst day ever," Syuiichi Sakurano mumbled as he pinched his nose, stacks of papers are already covering his desk and he can't seem to find his new ball pen, the one he uses in signing. He never knew that being a Senior Council head can be this difficult, exhilarating and most of all annoying, Kaname had been getting in and out of his office, creating an annoying tape recorded banging of the door inside his mind already.

"_Kaname_, would you just please get in once and drop everything?" he snapped, Kaname backed away a bit, Sakurano noticed his tension, he looked up and flashed a smile, "I didn't mean to say that Kaname-kun, I'm just a little pissed off."

"Don't blame me Syuiichi-sama, papers keep coming in. I'll be taking my leave." He bowed down and made a move towards the door, Sakurano sighed, now he has an annoyed Jochu, what a great day it is.

"My, my looks like Kaicho is already pissed!" Akira Yuki said, laughing out loud. He's waving a new form in his hand which Sakurano immediately recognized, they are permission papers for Hyuuga Natsume's birthday is going to be held next week, "how many more?"

"Well," he glanced at his desk, "that's over a thousand! So there's still two times more plus their Jochus' forms too!"

"Even the _Jochus_?" he asked indignantly, "why don't you call their council, they should do—_this_!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at his desk.

"Well, if you ask them to sign Jochu papers, those Jochus will still come here to ask you to sign the already signed papers by them! That'll take more time and by the time you finished signing all these bull, it'll be Christmas already!" Yuki exclaimed smiling at the scene he is now witnessing, Sakurano's face looked really stressed and pissed off, "Well I'm off Kaicho! The Hime asked me to do something! Later!" and with that, Yuki left him looking at the stack of papers and the cool blue ceiling above him, "DAMN YOU HYUUGA!!!!!!" he slammed a fist on the table making all his paper works fly up in the air, at the exact time, Kaname opened the door and stared at him incredulously, Hyuuga Natsume is behind him, one eyebrow rising up.

"Get in, Hyuuga-san, I'll get those cleaned up." Kaname sighed and motioned him to go inside with his hand, the other hand snapped and immediately, 15 stuffed animals came scurrying inside the room and began to pick up the scattered papers.

Sakurano motioned him to sit down on one of his cushioned chairs, careful not to step on any of the papers he sat himself down. "Why did you call for me, Syuiichi?" he took one of his papers and began scanning the form, "ah, about me birthday as I can see."

"And its actually ruining my day right now, all I see is all of these stupid papers! I haven't eaten yet Hyuuga! Have you ever considered the fact that you can actually throw one of your most extravagant party here inside the campus then hire caterers, strip dancers or whatever else you need?!"

"My, I didn't know you have sexual fantasies too, Sakurano." He cast Sakurano a smirk, Sakurano's cheek flamed up immediately "besides, I know all of us wants to get out of this hellhole even once a while, just let me do as I want; after all, my family has been funding this school for—nearly half a century already."

"Try giving that load of crap to the owner Hyuuga, and not to me, I don't own this place." Sakurano leaned against his swivel chair to look outside, "all of these forms just to go out of the campus for a day or two."

"I don't do special treatments, Syuiichi, only my friends and their Jochus are allowed to have that kind of holiday.

"Where is this going to be held?"

"Yumi Empire Lofts." He said nonchalantly, "Koko managed to ask his father if I can hold my 18th birthday there this year, besides, non alice people can't enter the academy, I need opportunity this time, my father has been looking for new companies to invest in."

"Is that like your debut party?" Sakurano joked, he almost laughed at Natsume's explanation.

He scowled, "Look if you're just gonna laugh all you want right now Syuiichi, and I wouldn't care less if I burn all of these forms in front of you so that you'll have a harder time in repeating the same process."

"Do as you wish, your papers and some important people in the academy are already signed, you wouldn't want social climbers to get into you're a-list party, would you?"

"When you said important people, are you included in that list?" he leaned a bit, eyes boring over Sakurano's.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He gave his trademark smile and turned his swivel chair around to face the window, the smell of burnt paper went into the air. Expect all Hyuugas to be unsociable.

-

-

-

"A party?" Mikan's eyes bulged out as she accidentally spooned Youichi's cake directly at his nose, the people she is with snorted into their own deserts, Mikan stared at them for a while before realizing her mistake, Youichi's eyes were burning with anger, she muttered a quick sorry while wiping off the icing. "Whose party anyways?"

"Didn't Natsume-sama tell you?" Yuu asked her, she stared at him dumbly before shaking her head.

"Hyuuga and I don't talk that much, always: 'do this and that and this! Clean this up! Prepare my bath...' So we never had a chance to talk." She threw the napkin she used then continued feeding him; she grew tired of all the rants he and Natsume were making so she just agreed to do everything as long as everything's in order, that explains why Youichi is on her lap, busy eating the cake Anna baked.

"His birthday is going to be celebrated next week on the twenty-seventh."

"And what about his birthday?" she asked them curiously, "are you going to throw him a surprise party?" The Shujuns shared looks before wincing at the thought of giving him a surprise party.

"No, Natsume never like unorganized parties, remember when we threw him a surprise graduation party, he…" Ruka started

Hotaru cut him off, "we get it Nogi, now cut the crap."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Natsume's throwing a party outside, in my father's Hotel, and all of you are coming." Koko butted in, he looked at Mikan whose mouth formed a big 'o'.

"Sugoi! I've heard about your father's hotel, having its regular earnings of over half a million yen and all the facilities that the Imai's and Ibaragi's have been providing, the classy chefs who provide different kinds of dishes all over the world and all the maintenance crew who graduated themselves in Tokyo University--no wonder it is an A—ouch!" she glared at Kaito who nudged her on her rib—hard. "What's your damned problem?"

"For a jochu you sure know a lot." Tsubasa offered, he stared at her deeply.

"Eh, I think I've been reading too much." she muttered quietly, now she knows why Kaito nudged her, all the information that she knows have been taught to her when she was still 5, against her own will of course.

"Anyways, we're going to leave the Academy at least three days from the said event, Natsume and Ruka will organize everything, Anna will bake Natsume's 3 foot cake, I'll handle the caterers and—"

"Whoa, _we_?" Mikan repeated. "Why do we have to be in that thing too?" she whined, "and I thought it'll be vacation…"

"As a Jochu, all you need to do while we're outside is to guard us probably twenty-four-seven, and I _don't_ care if you don't go to sleep Sakura, Hijiri is still in danger, Assassins are still waiting for him to show up, and maybe all of them are thinking that this is the right time to do so." Hotaru said casually, she unscrewed the screw of her latest mini e-phone. "Kaito, get my kit will you?"

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts and nodded in agreement, "Hai, Imai-san."

"Does he do this every year? I mean spending his birthday outside the campus?" Mikan asked staring at one Shujun to the other, Misaki chose to speak up.

"Yeah, ever since he reached 14, it actually became a tradition in the Higher Gakuen to have a day off on his birthday."

"I never knew—"

"It's because you've never had a shujun, and only Jochus with Shujuns are allowed to get out."

"But you said we'll be out of here three days before, why?"

"It's a privilege of being one of Hyuuga Natsume's friends." Tsubasa smirked, "I kinda enjoy it, at least no one to boss you around…"

"Not unless Natsume invites elders, especially our parents and some important people in the country." Ruka muttered, "I just hate them, bossing us around and scolding us almost every time we see one another." He grabbed a magazine and crumpled it easily.

Mikan glanced at Kaito; her eyes asked him a question she dreads a lot.

"I never had the chance of meeting them there during his parties, no worries, besides like they'll notice you, right?" she nodded at him, she's fearing that her parents would be there, wait they're not her parents just so called business people who spoiled their so-called 'only daughter' and never cared about the other one. But Kaito was right like they'll notice her; they wouldn't know what she looks right now anyways.

Mikan smiled, "so looks like this'll be my first time! Tell me what do you usually do when his birthday is up?"

Sumire rolled her eyes at Mikan, "don't you want to be surprised? That's for us to know and for you to find out, Sakura."

Mikan frowned. "Fine…"

-

-

-

She spent half of her morning wandering through Central Town, in a reason she doesn't really know, Central Town is the only place where students can hang out and have fun during their stay inside the said Campus, but for those who have VIP passes, they can get out of the Gakuen anytime they want. In order to get inside the town one must ride either a bus (for those who don't have cars), ride their cars or walk towards the gate and ask the high security to swipe your Access card. People who stay there at early hours and after lunch are people who dare to cut their classes, not that any of the teachers can do something about it.

She walked around aimlessly, noting the fact that she managed to pass at least ten cafés already in just walking towards north, some people are inside the cafés, eating cakes and pastries as a woman clothed in her usual uniform and usual expression place their orders and be right back with the same expression she has a while ago, she noticed that most of them were teachers, some students who didn't care about the said people who are dining with them. One teacher glared at her making her run for her life, not that Jochus aren't allowed to enter Central Town.

She huffed and clutched her chest, if they find her or at the very least grab her arm, they'll send her directly to Persona and her new found heaven will be old and crappy hell. As if on cue a man shouted a loud 'Oi' towards her direction, followed by screaming: 'classes are going on!' she immediately dashed for her safety and went inside a shop.

The bell rang loudly, startling an old man inside the shop, she noticed that it was gloomy, the only light that enveloped the room is the light coming from outside, most of it blocked by silly broken old telephones and dusty typewriters, she noticed that almost all of them were dusty as if never touched or at least wiped and also saw that it was really disorganized, from hourglasses sitting on a roughly made desk to another table by the middle, she would've guessed that those hourglasses range from a minute to a day, to clocks: Grandfather's Clocks sitting by the wall with their crooked roman numerals, clocks that hang on the wall that has either a bird or a couple dancing going in and out one it chimes every hour, to mirrors of all sizes reflecting her face in the most odd ways, she could've sworn that she saw a man's face in one of them and after he winked he went off, and to the ornaments, charms and chimes hanging on the wall lazily as if they are about to fall. But nonetheless she got attracted to it and probably would stay for a while.

The said old man crept behind her and tapped her shoulders quite hard, a loud 'eep' was heard before she turned around, garnet eyes wide and confused, she just noticed that the man is slightly smaller than her, perhaps it's because he is rather old and arthritic, he has a gentle face, though wrinkled, a pointed nose standing perfectly, a thin mouth placed into a smile and soft gray eyes with little specks of black, she got caught in his eyes as if casting a spell.

'_Just like how Natsume does that to you.'_

Immediately she snapped back and stared at the man, she fixed herself a smile.

"Don't look at my eyes too much my dear, the last time someone looked at me like that she promised me her whole life."

She shivered, "do—do you have an Alice?" she asked walking behind him.

He laughed lightly, "Dear, all of us do! Didn't you know?" he held his staff tighter and looked at her, "what brings a young woman here in my store in which only old and aged people come to?"

"I kinda—umm, I, I just passed along, people are running after me. Classes." She explained sheepishly.

"come and sit down then my dear, no I'm not an old kinky perverted man, so don't be afraid, you're probably fourteen just like Arisa." He said placing a hand on a chair by the corner. She reluctantly sat down and stared at the man.

"You flatter me too much, I am sixteen sir, and I was just surprised that you wanted to talk to me. That's why I stepped back." She didn't know why she felt so light hearted to the man in front of her, but she continued to talk and stare straightly into his eyes.

"I told you not to look at me directly my dear," he scolded, Mikan looked away immediately. "Would you like to drink something or perhaps eat?"

It's rude to say 'no' to an offer so she nodded telling him that she'll get it by herself.

"Don't make me feel so old little one! I am only seventy five!" he said indignantly, Mikan smiled, such a man is so energetic. As she waited for the old man she saw a picture hanging near the register, a woman probably in her early teens is smiling directly at her, her eyes were as green as topazes and her skin was fair white in complexion, her ebony hair was pulled back into a bun, she wore a simple red dress, accentuating her curves, and on her neck dangles a necklace with a ruby stone surrounded by little diamonds and emeralds. As the man sat down and tried to assure her that he didn't put anything in it, which made Mikan smile even more for she trusts the old man already.

"Is she Arisa?" she asked pointing to the said woman she just saw. The man gave her a crooked smile and leaned against his antique chair.

"My dear, that is my wife, Risa, no I am not lying, my son named her daughter after her mother! So childish of him, that was dated 1956, when she got engaged to me, she was twenty years old when they got that, I managed to ask them to get it colored just to remember her."

"Mind if I ask… what happened to her?"

"she is a non-Alice, I married her 6 months after that, loved her like she's the most special thing in the world, treated her like a fragile glass and nurtured her like a baby. She's the only thing I've got… the only reasoned why I lived…"

Mikan opened her mouth to interrupt but the man raised his calloused hands. "I am not yet finished; we had a happy marriage for another 10 years and had my son, Satoshi. I was so happy when I had him for it took us ten years to have child and I saw that she was happy too—or so I thought.

"Later I found out—probably when Satoshi reached two that she—was having an affair with my manservant. I was _furious_, angered at the thought, the person whom I took care, loved as if she's the only thing I am treasuring betrayed me, stabbed me behind my back. My mind was blank and all I did was to collapse and hear her nagging me—telling me all my faults in which I have been too blind.

" 'you lied to me, used me, you hypnotized me, I have _never_ loved an ogre like you, a man so conceited and only thought about himself, a man who controlled _everything_ I do, lock me up when he leaves and only come back to me when he needs me--! I don't know what happened but I am pretty sure that night when you said that you loved me and I looked straight into your eyes—I knew that you have started to control me!' "

Mikan stared at him, '…made her promise her whole life.' He looked down, " don't get me wrong, I never knew I had an Alice, I never—didn't know anything about this, and for all those years while we've been together I thought she was sharing the same happiness inside of me, the same love and joy as we had our son, but no… I didn't know. And from that day I hated my Alice—it is a curse, a nuisance to me, and because of these eyes," he tapped his eyelids, "I managed to get my wife—the only one I loved die."

She gasped and stared at him, "how?"

"I looked at her, straightly, I didn't know what happened all of a sudden I just heard my self say those words, '…I thought you loved me… if you don't — if you didn't, why don't you just die or disappear with your lover?' a chill ran down my spine when I found out the next morning the two of them sprawled in his bed, covered in blood, a knife in her hands. It was so painful, for me and my son and after that I never looked straightly into any person's eye. I regret everything in my life, and all the things inside this place," he waved his hand with a smile, "are from that same house I lived in, memories and remorse. I have it here. My own little sanctuary."

Mikan stared at the man's eyes, she didn't cry… but she knows that he isn't the one to be blamed. It was his Alice, the cruelty of his own talent that made him so miserable, and made him feel resentment towards himself. He looked up to her and met her Garnet orbs, he gasped and she smiled.

"You are not to be blamed; fate is just so cruel to you and to your son. You can blame your Alice, for it caused you that." She reached for his hand, "it is both a blessing and a curse sir, you can use it to do something good, but at that time, you didn't know. Why don't you start making up for your mistakes and live a new life, I am sure that she forgave you—or if not, will forgive you. For I know—I just know that in her heart there is a part where you've always been in it and you'll stay in that place with her."

"one of the mirrors over there—I swear, I saw a man, a ghost probably staring directly at me, maybe one time, when the time comes and she is ready to face you, she would appear there and tell you that she forgives you." She removed her hand from him, "in the mean time, all I can give you is this one," she produced an Orange colored stone and placed it in the man's hand, "a nullifying alice stone, you can have it. It is a gift for you." She stood up and prepared to leave when the man grabbed her arm.

"You're the first person who came in here, miss. I am grateful that you came, I have a gift as well." He reached for it a velvet box, colored black that looked so dusty and before Mikan could say 'no' it was already shoved into her hands and he was ushering her out.

"But sir!"

"No 'buts' miss. Off you go and find what you really need." He shooed her away and she stared at the closed door, that man was so odd.

-

-

-

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed loudly as she arrived in Natsume's room, she forgot to get him a gift! That's the reason why she went there! Dammit! The people inside the room stared at her, she went back to the campus before lunch and thought about her books inside the room, she got the shock of her life when she saw all of them there looking at her with curious expressions.

"Where have you been Mikan-chan?" Anna asked immediately, "We we're so worried."

"I walked a bit, Youichi stop wiping that on the couch," she grabbed him by the waist and hauled him by her arm. He squealed in protest as she hauled him on the other couch, beside Natsume, she felt the velvet box in her pocket and she sighed, _'way to go Mikan, you were supposed to get _**him** _a present but ended up having an heirloom.' _Youichi grumbled words at her as she proceeded to get her things.

"I went out for a walk…" she explained lamely, thinking about the old man, 'ojii-san…' she thought with a smile.

"For half a day you _only_ walked around?" Koko ejaculated loudly, she glared at him.

"I haven't ruled it out yet, Yumi. And _yes_, I walked around, is that a crime in this free country?" she asked sarcastically.

"Or maybe you went to Central Town to buy Natsume-sama a gift?" Sumire screamed out, a sly grin appearing on her cat like face.

At this moment Mikan's façade dropped slightly, but then regained her composure. "I can't buy something that can satisfy his taste, so why bother?"

"You need not to buy something, Polka." Natsume piped up all of a sudden, placing his magazine down, "you can offer up yourself to me on my Birthday, _and_ you may never know if I'll be _satisfied_--even just a bit." He winked at her and the boys laughed.

"You know what? I'll get you some girl in one of the clubs to pleasure you as much as you want; you're not worth my virginity you _man-whore_." She snapped back, anger going through her veins.

"Maybe no one decided to fuck you yet because: _you're not worth it_." He snapped back, it was harsh and she glared at him real hard, but he didn't look at her, they were busy sniggering about his comeback.

-

-

-

"Well, as he said, I am not worth it, so why bother go?!" she angrily stomped as they walked around the Central Town, "why are we here anyways? I'm _not_ gonna buy him any gift!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "the nerve of _him_ to say that—that I'm not worth it! So what, I'm gonna get married anyways when I grow up!"

Kaito sighed, "you need to get over it already Mikan."

She snapped her head towards him with a glare, "if he told you 'you're dick is not worth it,' what'll _you_ say?"

Kaito sighed to himself, "fine you win." Misaki lead them through a boutique and examined several racks of dresses.

"It's as if he thinks that I'm the **most disgusting** person on earth and that no one will ever like me!" she humph-ed in frustration while browsing through shirts.

"You never fuss over things like this." Misaki murmured while browsing through several shirts on display.

"I—I just hate the fact that he can do something to provoke me that much. I am so gonna kill him."

Both Misaki and Kaito stifled a laugh, "what's so funny?"

"He got into your nerve that easily." They both explained.

"He _always_ gets into my nerve, _always_." She held on to one shirt and managed to burn a hole in it. "Oh my…" she turned her head to look for an attendant; thankfully the lady was talking to a person in a phone.

"Why what's wrong?"

"We've got to go," she pulled Misaki and began to push Kaito towards the door.

"Why?"

"Just…. Just go, or else I'll slap you." She threatened angrily. Kaito made no attempt to move; in the end she slapped him rather hard across the cheek.

Kaito's wail sounded like a girl who got herself into a pond of frogs.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman, the blondie—who was talking to the phone stared at the three of them in curiosity, a heavy French accent to be exact.

"No everything's perfectly fine until this man touched my derriere." Mikan bit out, giving Kaito a 'play along' glare.

"Should we call Gakuen Police?" this time Mikan chose to give him a wicked smile.

"Actually Madame," she turned to her giving her the most innocent look she can muster, "this man, was actually peeping into your cleavage a while ago, and some clerks have—"

"Enough miss," she cut through, "better get out they are coming, and if you move young man, I _swear _I'll use my pepper spray." She threatened him with a green can, Mikan giggled surreptisiously as she fled.

"Enjoy, Kaito."

"You bitch." He hissed not daring to move.

-

-

-

"Where's—Kaito?" Misaki asked the moment she caught up with her, she was standing in front of the 'hottest male group' in the campus, namely Natsume and his goons—with a participation of Youichi, who's in Natsume's arms.

'For a ten year old kid to be carried…' she shook her head and gave Misaki her best cheerful smile.

"Oh, flirting with the blondie in the last shop we went in, why?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Misaki's eyes flashed, "That woma—"

"Now, now Misaki, no need to transform into a charging bull." Tsubasa scolded, taking hold of Misaki's slim and muscled waist, "may I compliment on how you look today, mademoiselle?" she glared at him hard.

"I'm wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, open your eyes Andou."

"Ah… but the view I am having right now—" Misaki's hand made contact to his precious cheek; it swelled and had a big red mark. Koko whistled.

"Well, if you don't like a bull in front of you, might as well as transform into a slapping chimpanzee. Mikan let's go." She grabbed her arm and pulled away from the group.

"Stop." Natsume's monotone filled the air; Mikan held her breath and stood there in her position. Damn his stupid commands.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move." She said dryly. Natsume strode beside her gallantly and placed Youichi in her arms, "what the—this kid's heavy!" Youichi glared at her hard.

"You're fault, you didn't even ask for my permission." He snapped looking away.

"And who are you, my _dad_?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am your Shujun, at least in form me about your whereabouts." He spat out.

She huffed indignantly, "well _sorry_, my dear master. Next time I would try to strive to become a perfect Jochu, a Jochu who licks the floor when her Shujun walks around, a Jochu who says 'yes' to every command even though its just too much to herself, a Jochu who just lets her master do what he wants her to do as if he owns her."

"I _do_ own you. In case you've forgotten."

"I am _not_ your property Hyuuga!"

"I bought you. Using my money, I gave you the scholarship—"

"Whoa! Don't go rubbing it into my face already!" she held up a hand at him, "I get the point, and I told you I'll try my best—"

He gave her a slight smirk, "I don't want you to _try,_ Polka. Just do it."

_Isn't that from Nike's commercial? Just as I thought he's not that worst, he changes his actions and mood._ She thought grimly, following her so called master as he walked into a shop.

-

-

-

**A/N: thank you for all the reviewers, this chapter is quite short, I'm sorry. Classes are about to start and I'll be heck busy. Next Chapter will be Natsume's birthday. Please drop a review somehow.**

**Sorry because Rui isn't in this Chapter. He doesn't require an appearance here anyways. I'll be updating Poker Face this week probably. Thank you to those who have already read my other fic.**

**Hey have you read chapter 111 of GA??? Its so cool, I never imagined Narumi to be that 'straight.'**

**Special Mentions:**

**ToS-fanatic15****-why do you know so much about my plot? Just kidding.**

**HarunaNiwa073****-you think so? You made my day. :)**

**crimson-diamonds-823****-thanks**

**sunechirei****- thanks**

**uke-sensai- I rea d one of your stories, why did you suddenly stop? Writer's block?**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX****- hey Konnie, mind if I call you that? Anyways, Heck no, never—as a lover but as a friend, yeah maybe.**

**aznprincessx65****-thanks**

**illutia mist****-no! definitely no falling yet.**

**xX-kbc-Xx****-RUIXMIKAN huh? Yeah kinda hot, but let's stick to the pairings shall we? LOL**

**storylover1234****-no, in Hana Yori, Rui's last name is Hanzawa.**

**MeeDooRii-just obsessed with Natsume.**

**xXaoi-to-midoriXx****-thank you**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX****-yes of course we can be friends.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****-thanks**

**niceladysakura****-yeah Mikan and Rui were supposed to be engaged.**

**07****-sweet? Hope he really is like that in person.**

**SPECIAL: ****valorkairi****- Oh my freaking God! You're a fan of Code Geass too?! Hey no offense but I really love that one, I even cried when Rolo decided to kill Shirley just like that. I like it when Lelouch is paired up with Kallen, so cool. **

**animerulezgirl****-thank you**

**Sparklillian****-thank you, I want everyone to be weird! LOL. It's kinda cute anyways.**

**pinkblossom13****-aww that sucks, I mean your PC.**

**Angelakawaii-here comes Youichi anyways. Rui and Mikan? That'll be my secret.**

**AnnaOj****-And what the heck are you my beta-reader? LOL. It sucks, next week its school time again. Damn it. Wanna wear the rubber shoes of our school? Its action only in that Chapter! Duh. LOL. Miss you.**

**comicworm****-why were you off for a long time?**

**c0de R-umm, Rui is already in the picture and Youichi too. Isn't that enough? I haven't planned to put another guy in the story anyways. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**Ochibi-san117****-yeah mainly it was just fluff—the latter part. So it's really corny.**

**chris3169512****-that line just came into my mid all of a sudden, maybe I'm into humor-.**

**thundra18****-thank you**

**lovin'my'music****-thank you.**

**dominiqueanne****-thank you**

**ChinenYuri4eva****-wow, is that a compliment thanks!**

**XxXKoNo MiHaRuXxX****-I've updated! haha**

**CYN'CHArrr****-thanks**

**hecate0808****-thanks**

**hime04****-wow, yeah Mikan sucks when she's stupid or something, let's change her. LOL**

**natsume_tsubasa-thanks and love you too. :D**

**BTW: I've reviewed in a CCS fiction, I really don't know if she's famous, coz I believe MS absolutefluffiness and the sort are the famous ones, but that writer is so into her self, god, reviews can inflate people's egos, ne?**

**Ja,**

**Suikashan**.


End file.
